


Wayfarer

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth
Summary: Young woman wakes to find herself in an alternate furry like dimension where each planet is different socially and technologically, but she is at the present stuck on a medieval age desert like planet as a fennec fox (male). Until wading through a sand storm, he stumbles upon a hidden monastery of sorts. Among the heated springs and ruins he meets a solitary celestial being (she) in the form of a white (eastern) dragon (full-packed futa, herm). Taking his situation into account she “transforms” him through “Physical and spiritual” contact into a form more akin to her own (fox-deer/antelope-dragon). Bless as a new creature she sends him with her favor to explore the stars in search of a way home. She sends him into her desert world of scalies to prove his worth. (Furries, hermaphrodite deity like being, immortality, anal, rim job, straight, Scalies?-kobol? Transformation to multi-titied futa fox, large fit/dick. Orgy, tribal, bisexual, world domination through sex). Wayfarer series.Possible encounters: Frilled-neck Lizards, Horny Toads, Egyptian Asp (or common sand viper), Horned Desert Viper, Gila Monster, Desert Monitor, Dimorphodon macronyx, Thorny Devil, Namaqua chameleon,





	1. Here there be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited first chapter

_Animals are such agreeable friends―they ask no questions, they pass no criticisms._ ― George Eliot

 

 _Maybe it's animalness that will make the world right again: the wisdom of elephants, the enthusiasm of canines, the grace of snakes, the mildness of anteaters. Perhaps being human needs some diluting._ ― Carol Emshwiller

 

 

 

Heat.

Such an inadequate word. To describe what she felt as her body slowly awakened from dreamless and black slumber would better be compared to scorching. Burning actually sounded best. Yes, burning. The world around her was burning. Or at least it felt that way.

 _If Sandra left the damn heater on I’m going to kill her._ Xana Subaru, or just ‘Aru’ to her friends, thought to herself as she attempted to get up off her side.

It felt like she was at the beach but the 20-year old knew that was just idiotic. _Maybe it’s just the lingering part of a dream. It will go away soon enough._

Subaru opened her eyes to find herself in an ocean of sand. Blue skies stretch far as the dune specked horizons. The only outcropping was the one she lay under, clay or sandstone maybe by the look of it. Smooth creamy brown with a recognizable gritty texture. The boulder above her was slanted and thankfully large enough to shade her from the overhead sun.

 _Crap._ Subaru looked out on the desert scape to find a length of creamy gold and wiggled her nose to find a dry lump at the end of the short snout wrinkle in turn. “FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!”

Panicking, she stood up to get a better new of herself. A cursory look at her own body confirmed that she was no longer human. Where her thin chicken legs had been were a pair of digitigrade sprinters with coiling, lithe muscles. Between her two shapely, lightly furred legs was a fluffy tail with a black tip. Her delicate hands were now anthropomorphic paws with downy palms, black pads that were far less pronounced than on an animal, and dark curved claws. Arms were still slender as they had always been but where bone had been the predominant feature, now steely sinew stretched from paw to shoulder. Two large ears with tufts of fluff and a minute, almost invisible, set of whiskers.

 _Fox?_ Interestingly, Subaru felt her lips frown when she wanted them too instead of the less expressional features of an animal. _Fennec maybe?_

Her entire body as far as she could examine was coated in soft fur that was decidedly thinner along her belly and the inside of her thighs. But the most discouraging change was the most obvious. Where her 29-inch b-cups had gone flat there were male pectoral muscles set in their place. Looking down her short snout, the biology-zoology double major did not have to guess what had become of her vagina. Filling in for her womanhood was a sheath and lemon-sized scrotum that were coated in the softest fur. So soft that when Subaru inspected her new packaging she thought it was made of silk.

Perhaps the only thing that had not changed from her human form was her long hair that swept down her back, albiet now loose in the wind and golden brown. And her 5-foot height. With a tired sigh Xana Subaru sat down and crossed her legs to survey her surroundings. From the angle of the shadows she would have guessed that the sun was directly overhead and thus her little cave was facing due east, give or take a few degrees. And having lived half her life in the dry heat of New Mexico, Subaru knew better than to wander out into a desert during the hottest part of the day.

The college girl in a male’s anthropomorphic fox body slouched back to the ground and closed her eyes. She would sleep as much she could until the sun was low. It would be cooler and the sun would be at her back, not only providing light but also marking the time when the cold night would take hold. Most people misunderstood the desert thinking it would also be hot at night. But there was simply nothing to keep the heat contained in the earth. It was sucked out of the ground and leaving the winds to billow their chilling breezes about like invisible eddies sweeping along. Subaru was counting on her presumption of being a Fennec Fox to keep her warm. Not only had she had been a zoology major but she had been a girl with avid interest in cute animals. Especially those around her home when her family moved from the California coast to the town of Truth or Consequences, New Mexico. A smile curled up her muzzle as she remembered the time her father convinced her Japanese mother and Subaru that the Jackrabbits running around were Jackalopes that hadn’t grown their antlers yet. He had gotten leftover rice for breakfast for the whole month.

As she closed her eyes, Subaru wrapped an arm over her chest and felt the absence. If she turned just right she could feel her new jewels press against her thighs. A warm tear formed in the corner of her eye and she bit into the front of her bottom lip. Canine teeth were more effective and damaging than her human teeth had been, but she did not mind. She wrapped an arm over her eyes and tried not to sob as she desperately sought sleep.

Her dreams were fickle and fluid. Memories of her parents mixed with those of her college classes on animal anatomy. Wayward sounds and smells crowded her out and made her feel blocked off. When Xana Subaru woke the sky had turned a deep purple and a pair of moons, one large silver and a smaller version with a rich purple tint, hung just above the eastern dunes in substitution for the fading sun.

With hesitance Subaru, now the male Fennec Fox, departed from her alcove. Naked save for her canine pelt which kept her warm. As her fur lined and padded feet carried her up the dunes, often stumbling as she got know to her new body, the newly transformed girl did her best to ease into her stride. It was odd, she knew it was anatomically like walking on the balls of her feet but if felt as if she was using her entire foot from heel to toe. It felt as natural as placing one foot in front of the other. But it was her mind that kept sending her digitigrade feet irksome cease and desist letters.

Likewise her fore paws were not as she expected them. Subaru had the impression the pads on her hands would be cumbersome. On a canine of any size they were large things, like fingers themselves. But for Subaru they felt natural as they did not perk out too much nor too little. As for the fluff that grew between on her palms it was barely noticeable, a short down that was smooth as skin. Only her ears gave her odd feelings as she had not quite gotten used to them swiveling from high on the sides of her head like pinwheels. Her fluffy tail minded its own business and kept out of the way of legs for the most part.

Subaru’s thoughts wandered to what she knew of animal biology and anthropomorphism. She knew at least one friend in her class who enjoyed the stuff, a serious gamer and internet savvy girl named Monica.

A fourth-generation Mexican-American, Monica was doing her parents proud by getting not only a Bachelors in Zoology but going for a Masters in purebred canine genetics. But what Monica truly wanted to do was go to comicon and write furry fanfictions. The two of them had hit it off by trading notes and swapping romance stories. Subaru had been there when Monica had cried after her girlfriend broke up with her and Monica had talked Subaru, or “Aru!” as the ‘weeaboo’ often referred to her friend, out of more than one relationships with jerkish guys. Least to say, Monica had shown Subaru the more abstract parts of the internet and human psyche. She had once gotten into a debate whether werewolves qualified as furries or not. Subaru had not won the argument. It tickled Subaru that all that useless information Monica had spouted out and the porn, or art depending on the day, she had seen was actually useful. At least they gave her a rough concept of how she was supposed to balance on her feet, her new tail also helped.

It got her wondering, if she was a ‘furry’ or what Monica would probably describe as an ‘Athro’. Were there others like that on this planet? What species were they? Could she drift into the community without being too big of an outsider? And if she got home like this would mom or dad look at her the same way?

 _AND WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!?!?_ She huffed into the night air, creating a small puff of warm steam.

The further she went the better she got used to her new body. Fortunately her guess concerning her new fur coat was correct. The desert cold barely touched the Fennec Fox as he-she padded silently over dunes and intro troughs before coming back up again, keeping count as she went. On the twentieth or so dune the wind blew something interesting her way.

It smelled of mud and water. Subaru had no idea how she knew what water smelled like but she knew what it tasted like. Refreshing with the occasional hints of various minerals, or lack thereof depending on where one lived. But this was different. She could actually smell how fresh the water was. And there was something else.

Subaru tilted her head and let her black nose sample the air currents, her small whisker faintly twitching. _Something planty. Grass maybe? No. More robust and stronger. Older. Trees? Am I actually smelling trees? And what else? Algae, but it seems diluted. A fresh stream fed by an aquifer?_

The Fennec Fox caught herself, almost tipping over the side of a steep dune in her scent finding, and pinwheeled her arms to regain balance. She looked to the south and east. The smell of water was definitely in that direction, wafting over the dunes in a siren’s song.

Shrugging, the Fennec Fox lopped off to the southeast letting her nose guide her. _I don’t have a better plan anyway. And if there’s water then I got a place to camp. Even the possibility of human contact, if there are any humans in this world._

On and on Subaru went. She almost lost count of how many dunes she had when she spotted it in the distance, a faint glow of golden light. Knowing better than to accelerate her approach, Subaru kept a steady pace as she put the mountains of sand behind her. She was surprised to find that the moons had passed their zenith and were already retreating like the sun before them. Yet besides panting a little she did not feel fatigued in any way. Her knowledge as a zoology-biology major told her animals were not built for long distance endurance at a reasonably fast pace. Canines especially had to cool themselves off by panting. In spite of this Subaru had never felt better. Her body easily accommodated the wishes of her mind, as if it was born for it. Not even her breathing had been a problem. A fact which surprised Subaru since the fact she hatted most about running was the pressure to keep ones breathing in sync.

With a smug grin, the Fennec Fox continued to pad over miles of dunes. Swift as she was silent and only her nose to be her guide. As the sky lit faintly with gold on the horizon to signal the coming sunrise, Subaru spotted it. A set of beige structures that were unmistakable in their boxy shapes. Though the light had dimmed for the sun it was still visible in the shadows of the surrounding dunes. A wind brought not only the smell of fresh water, but wet soil, the scent of heavy foliage and of dried bark, caked paint long dried, and the faint trace of exotic spice.

Subaru cautiously continued around the structure making sure to keep the sun out of her eyes. As she drew closer it became apparent that no one had been home in a long time. Archways hung like bare bones supporting a roof that no longer existed. Half toppled walls stood determined amongst their fallen bricks. Beautifully hieroglyphic columns that looked like they belonged in an Egyptian palace held only the sky above them on their palm leave wreathed capitals. Only the main building with it’s large, holed dome remained roofed with its outlying halls. To the west of the complex lay a grove of tropical plants shaded by palm trees.

Subaru smiled as she thanked her keen canine senses that had brought her here. The rising sunlight was already glittering off the rippling surface of a stream fed pond as she approached. Crouching down was a little more awkward because of her new digitigrade legs but she managed and soon fed handfuls of water into her mouth. As she quenched her thirst it bothered her that she was able to use her lips to slurp, even pucker to an extent, like a normal human would. Her lips did not feel that thick or even pronounced, but Subaru was able to accomplish this never the less. Another puzzling thing was her lack of substantial thirst. By her count she had topped at least 10,000 dunes. The dunes themselves were approximately 30 feet from trough to trough.

The Fennec Fox frowned as she did the math in her head. _300,000 feet by way a crow flies. Divide it by 5000 for supposition of feet per miles. Around 60 miles in a straight line. But who knows how long I went up and down._ Subaru narrowed her eyes at the glittering ripples in the oasis. _Yet despite being a pretty non-athletic person I did it without so much as breaking a metaphorical sweat._

Standing and shading her eyes as she looked to the rising sun, Subaru put her other hand on her hip. She had never been a good runner but if it was distance she could outpace most people. She had once gone for a whole day hike. Her body had felt like one giant sore muscle afterwards but she had done it. 15 miles in 12 hours time was her personal best as a human. She had done around four times that in a single night.

She shook her head a little and applied her impressive ears, twisting them this way and that. But the only thing that could be heard was the stir of desert sand. Then a shifting. A huff of air. Subaru twisted to face the large ossuary, ears up and alert. Sniffing the air she could smell something. Something buried amongst the traces of spring water that flowed from the standing ruins and budding wildflowers. She hesitated to call it animalistic but there was no other thing that it could be.

It smelled of a fresh wind and a mountain morning overlooking a meadow. It smelled of a dog fresh out of the bath and heavy rain. It smelled of sweet memories and warm, comforting blankets. All this and more. A wild buzz illuminated the scent, electrifying it to Subaru’s new senses. Warmth spread over her male body and settled deep in her core as it fed to her stomach. Though the longer hairs along her back and along her spine bristled a little Subaru felt no sense of dread.  

 _Well, I might as soon turn to stone._ She thought as she turned and entered a dark tunnel illuminated by sunlight rays piercing through the holed roof. _At least with these enhanced senses I might be able to avoid the ‘girl goes to the basement and gets killed by the serial killer’ trope. And I have a better advantage of escaping in the sunlight if needed._

As she passed more and more of the worn passages and nearing the central building, Subaru’s wonder grew. She passed in awe of the decaying grottos and frescos, each a work of art that in her own world should have been in a museum. Themes of mythical beasts in linear form raising crops and bringing sovereign light to animals which grew upright into humanistic figures. And there was one figure who stood out among all, more commonly used than the rest. A large white being of draconic features. At first pass Subaru pegged the depicted belief to be zoomorphic enforcements upon their god-figure but as she when on it clearly was not the case. Each painting held a deeper and different aspect of the white being’s nature. The more she saw the image the more she came to recognized the shape from the stories her father told her. Tales passed down in folklore and legends of her people.

The twisting, elegantly serpentine body of an Easter Dragon. Sometimes depicted with wings, other times with wisps of clouds, and yet other times descending on rays of pure sunlight from its luminous abode. There were male and female depictions, or even both to the dragon but all were marked with reverence and the same bone white paint.

A sun god was to be expected. Many cultures, even a few who had desert origins featured prominent deities with solar aspects. The sun was not just a burning disk in the sky. It was what provided life to plants and crops. It marked the passage of time and direction along a planet’s surface. The Egyptians believed that the sun was with Ra as he sailed from East to West on his solar barge. Some Hopi Native American accounts centered around Tawa the sun spirit. Yet it was the changing animalistic shapes that bothered Subaru the most.

As she followed more and more of the broken pictographs, the creation story of the people grew. There was once endlessness then something came. The only representation was a ball of light and from this ball of light came different beings. These were fractional and remained unidentifiable perhaps because they were either not important or they were never a larger part of this narative. Only reptilian creatures could be found in this narrative and their creator, a virtual mother or father of most reptiles, ruled them ethereally. Sometimes the dragon came from the clouds. There was a scene of what looked like a priest given revelation as he slept next to a stream. The dragon was depicted as whispering through the stream and into the priest’s mind.

On and on it went. Tales of intrigue and war, peace and tragedy, all written in stone. Despite the great span of time and space, Subaru could not help but feel some sort of connection to this deity figure. As if she knew it from somewhere before. But no matter how much she tried to put her finger on it, it was just beyond her comprehension.

The fennec fox delved further into the sand filled chambers, the hieroglyphic stories and strange scent driving her inward. Subaru did not notice she had been going down as well as in until the walls became natural rather than hand-crafted. Warm granite buffeted by cool currents of air stood as the foundation for the entire compound. The layers of rock themselves were shelved and worn smooth as if they had been underwater. And sure enough, the sound of gently flowing water echoed through the dimly lit passageways ahead.

Eager to see where it all led, Subaru followed her animalistic instincts and entered into the sepulcher of the building’s dome. Though the dome itself had kept most of its integrity the floor had collapsed long ago, it’s large tiles and bricks submerged in sand. However, the ground underneath was a natural shrine. Springs of water gurgled merrily and trickled over rocks and into pools before winding away into the darkest corners. In the center of it all was the source of fascination and question.

Laying leisurely on a bed of sand shaded from the light by a shelf of granite, the white dragon seemed to slumber. In awe Subaru approach, not believing her eyes as they took in the magnificence of the mythic beast. From tail-tip to head it must have been 90 feet of graceful pearly fur and dark mother-of-pearl scales underneath. Larger plates armored its upper chest and neck as well as the knuckles of its hands and feet. From foot to shoulder the dragon must have been at least 15 feet, maybe 22 at the head. But with a long neck and serpentine characteristics of most eastern dragons it was hard to tell.

From giant lungs heaved gentle waves of heated breath that sent little swirls of sand shimmering through shadow and light. Its head was not wide like depictions of western dragons. Pointed and lined with sharp, noble corners. Much like canines without the gratuitous chops. Subaru was surprised that it lacked the characteristic ‘whiskers’ that marked most eastern dragons; instead great antlers grew like twin trees as a crown from its head. Cervine ears twitched ever so slightly in deep slumber and eyebrows of rich golden fur lay dormant in a content appearance.

Unlike most eastern dragons Subaru had seen, this one was covered in fur with the occasional scaled ‘armor’. The downy white fur glowed and where the light shined upon it, the colors of the rainbow danced subtly into mischievous spectrum. It was so mesmerizing Subaru had to resist the temptation to lay down next to the great dragon and stroke the fur herself. Counting the ebony colored talons one by one, Subaru saw that each of the dragon’s paws were capable of apposable grip, and therefore prehensile work, or quadrupedal mobility, moving on the same grasping ‘hands’ as if they were feet. Six digits including a small subsidiary dew claw that could have been little more than a prehensile assistive digit.

However, there was a distinct lack of wings. Though Subaru expected this she was somewhat disappointed. According to legend the dragons of the east grew an organ of sorts on their forehead that allowed them to fly, regardless of they had wings or not. One of the difficulties Subaru faced as she attempted to classify the beast was lack of gender markers. There was no ‘how-to-tell-a-dragon’s-gender-for-dummy’s’ and the dragon was laying on its belly. It could be male for all she knew. Yet it was more enticingly odd as ever.

 _First to discover a new species and all I can think about is how much I want to wake the sleeping dragon._ The Fennec Fox crept a few feet closer. _Just a little closer. See if I can tell anything specific. Because sneaking up on a dragon was never a bad idea._

Hesitant, Subaru leaned forward slightly and took a whiff. Raw senses pulsed through her body as she inhaled the wild musk she had smelled before. It was soft and strong in the same beat of her heart. It made her happy and peaceful and stilled all her worries. Most of all it set a fire in her veins and it took a moment for Subaru to realize where it all was rushing.

She quickly turned around, partially out of shyness and partially out of curiosity. Heat burned in her hips and chest, and seethed directly to her head. Subaru could almost feel it ride up along the blood vessels in her neck as her pulse quickened. Then she felt something twitch inside her soft fur sheath.

As the Fennec Fox looked down she saw her protective pouch was stiff and poking out at her was an angry red point. Though she dared not touch it the dragon’s scent and the erotic charge of her new body kept her from coming down.

Unbeknownst to her a large golden eye opened and contracted as the immense beast focused on the smaller Fennec Fox. Not a breath nor a twitch stirred the eastern dragon as it stared, measuring the small vulpine up and down. The eye blinked as the dragon quietly aroused itself from its slumber without moving. Subaru was so caught in the heated moment of her new body that she did not notice the change taking place behind her. It was not for a few moments and most of her excitement subsided that she turned around, coming face to face with the large, glowing gold ring.

Subaru screamed as she jumped back, tripping over herself in the process and landing in a lump. She quickly got to her feet and prepared to bolt. The dragon had not budged an inch. It just stared at her.

 _Of course it’s just staring at me, it doesn’t need to even get off the couch to EAT me!_ Subaru made for the tunnel she had come through.

There was a swish of sand and air, and a long, furred tail blocked her exit. Subaru dashed for another and the dragon’s tail cracked like a whip, contorting around the fleeing Fennec Fox. The large tuft at the end of its furry tail obscuring the precious escape to freedom. Subaru huffed in aggravated panic as she made for another tunnel only to have it blocked as well. And another, and another. It felt like hours as the dragon seemed to toy with her like a cat with a mouse.

 _Why do you run little one?_ A female voice spoke in Subaru’s mind. _I will not hurt you._

Subaru crouched and spun, her large ears flicked all around searching for the voice. Her eyes staying focused on the eastern dragon. Fluffy fox tail gently swishing behind her, Subaru felt her hackles rise and a hiss growing in the back of her throat.

“Who are you?” The Fennec Fox growled from the back of her throat, baring her fangs.

The dragon crossed its forelimbs and raised its head. Lips parted to reveal cyan colored gums and dagger sized teeth as it opened wide in a yawn. Thick saliva strings looked dangerously poisonous in Subaru’s mind, like webbing waiting to entangle prey. A long, thin tongue the color of a purple sunrise flickered out and down to stretch into the yawn. From the depths of its lungs came a deep moaning sigh as the beast awakened fully.

The other eye opened and the eastern dragon turned to look directly at Subaru, golden eyes wild but somehow lacking that predatory look. “I am the reason you are here. The people who named this place home call me Krichka but you may call me U-Lumina. Apologies for the sudden change. It was necessary to call upon you as no one else was found suitable.”

“How do you mean, U-Lumina?” Subaru cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the punchline where she got eaten.

Again the mouth opened as the serpentine dragon spoke. “For many years I have contented myself with solitude, basking in this desert realm without worry. Occasionally I grace the peoples with my presence in some way. I assume you saw the many hieroglyphics on the walls as you came in?” A flickering glance confirmed. “However, a matter has arisen which requires further investigation. While there are many in this dimensional plane that would be capable, I found you to be the most suitable.”

“Wait, what? Why?” A bark came from the depths of Subaru’s throat before she could stop it.

The dragon named U-Lumina chuckled at her impertinent guest. “Trust my words, young Subaru. You are most fitting for this duty. I would not have chosen you otherwise.”

The Fennec Fox frowned. “Supposing I agree, what does the job entail?”

Golden eyes narrowed. “A journey across the cosmos in search of what should not be found. You will face hardships and trials no doubt, but this matter must be seen to. The fate of all things centers upon this.”

“So,” Subaru frowned. “What? I become the magical sacrifice? If so, count me out.”

“Nothing of the sort.” The eastern dragon shook her head. “I have need of you. As an individual you provide valued experience and an outside perspective. You would wield a fraction of my powers, being my avatar in this universe. Specifically an anomaly has occurred that should not have. I need you to walk among the stars to find whether it is real or there is some other scheme at hand.”

“I’m a private investigator?” The thought somewhat disturbed her.

“Avatar.” U-Lumina corrected. “Though yes, you will be investigating things and seeking answers along your journey.”

“Alright, next question.” The dragon leaned forward a little and quirked her golden eyebrows. “Why am I a guy?”

Mirth bubbled in U-Lumina’s golden eyes. “You do not like it?” She teased the Fennec Fox, who vigorously shook her head. “Truth be told, I meant to pull you directly here. However the lines between places have been construed. Passage was more obscure than I intended, hence the shocking alterations. Fortunately my power was able to shield you from more harmful effects. Such as it is, your first body would be suspect here and your new form is more natural.”

“That’s great and all.” The tired girl gave a heavy sigh. “But I’m a girl.”

“Oh?” U-Lumina chortled mischievously. “You find it unpleasant to be in a male’s body?”

“Well, I mean,” Subaru grimaced. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with a mystical dragon, let alone any living person in general. “It’s just really awkward, y’know?”

“Yes, rutting can be a problem.” The dragon nodded sagely but the smile had disappeared. “However, I tend to believe the benefits override the disparities.”

The Fennec Fox was at a loss. “What?”

“Being of male gender. It can be troublesome, but also rewarding in its own way.” U-Lumina nodded.

“And you know that how?”

“Because I am of both genders.” The dragon rolled onto her side to give full view of her belly.

Beneath the downy fur of her lower quarters a definitive slit lined the beginning of a sheath that bulged slightly from the dragon’s underside. And slightly behind the sheath lay two protruding round bulges that could be nothing other than tucked up scrotum. Subaru’s zoology part considered this might be to keep U-Lumina’s form more streamlined, and also to keep the precious seed sack from harm. It would be painful to squash dragon sized balls between hard ground and a body that weighed over a ton. However, true to her or perhaps his words, behind U-Lumina’s male genitals was another slit and pucker. A true hermaphrodite. Futanari the Japanese called it, meaning dual-form or to be of two kinds.

“Where’s-” Subaru began to ask.

“Dragons almost always lay eggs.” U-Lumina answered the unfinished thought. “They do not often milk thier young. I do have breast but have not fed another my milk in a long time. They have shrunk without use or the virility of a mate to stimulate me.”

The transformed girl frowned. “Uh-huh. Still though.”

“You would prefer your original gender?” U-Lumina finished for the Fennec Fox.

“Yeah, if you could.” Subaru gave a shaky, misbalanced bow. “Please. U-Lumina.”

The eastern dragon smiled. “Of course. Come, there is a specific way of going about such things. Odd though it may seem to you, I promise it will be pleasant. It will restore your feminine traits and perhaps give you something to look forward to.”

“Oh, okay.” Subaru felt her canine face flush as U-Lumina drew her head close. “Wait a minute, why would it give me something to look forwARD-!”

Purple flesh slithered between her thighs and teased the Fennec Fox from front to back. Great huffs teased her front as U-Lumina’s great snout puffed gently least she blow Subaru over entirely. From golden lips her wet tongue slipped around and over tenderly new organs. It matted the soft fur at Subaru’s navel and teased her ballsack as it rolled the delicate orbs within. Pointed head, almost sharp at its tip, wiggled up between clenched cheeks to rim the clenching pucker.

Clenched teeth ground down as Subaru fought against the swelling sounds within her chest. “I thought you said you had a way of restoring me to female form.”

 _‘Restore your feminine traits’, yes._ The eastern dragon hummed, sending throttling vibrations through her tongue. _And I said they would be pleasant. Is this not so?_

“Yhes, but-” She shuddered as her erection peeked out from its sheath. “HIIII!”

U-Lumina’s purple tongue delved a little into the fox’s rear to loosen the tightening ring of muscle. _It is all right little Subaru. I will do you no harm. Enjoy this; savor it._

A whimper escaped Subaru’s lips as she bent over the dragon’s snout, putting her hands over the soft fur before U-Lumina’s brow. Her front was matted down, and was cooling do to the combination of the dragon’s saliva and billowing breath. Angry red, burning with desire and stoked to feral heat, jutted out of her sheath to be greeted by U-Lumina’s dragon tongue. The strong, muscular organ was something alien to Subaru’s senses. It wrapped around her and suffocated her new appendage in mind blowing sensations. Perhaps 3 feet in length, if not more, only a portion of the purple tendril was needed to make her mind swim.

Her belly was bathed in saliva as her maleness was assaulted by the thick twisting force. As the tongue stretched further to the tip it narrowed with a slender middle acting as a roller-coaster for her balls before delving between her thighs; the pointed tip stung the fox’s depth as it worked Subaru’s sphincter into relaxation.

Caught between a dragon’s snout and her exploratory tongue, Subaru panted in quick huffs. Her body was reacting more eagerly that she thought. Heat burned within, spreading through her veins and numbing her mind in a flood of dopamine. Her eyes welled up as she clenched them shut only to find her hindrance of sight enhanced the sweet sensations blurring both without and within.

The slick tongue burrowed inside, plying the tight passage with wet enthusiasm. Subaru felt the tip delve deep and slither across something that had not been there before. The definite nub that pressed back against the rectal canal. A different type of g-spot. When U-Lumina’s tongue touched against it the feeling sent lightening rifted shivers through Subaru’s body. A spurt of precum popped like a miniature geyser from her exposed manhood. She moaned, her own flat tongue lolling out, before the dragon tongue lapped the salty seed from the expansive snout. Slit golden eyes watched Subaru’s every breath, every quiver of her lithe body, every twitch and spasm wrought by U-Lumina’s dedicated work.

Without warning, the long purple tongue left its work at the navel valley and surged down around into Subaru’s open hole. The Fennec Fox squealed, her back door stretched wide with the turburlent muscle slithering all around inside. U-Lumina left no corner of Subaru’s ass unsullied as she pumped inch after thick inch into the transformed fox. A rumbling purr from the eastern dragon set Subaru’s saliva-slicked passages in a deep thrum that arched through her being like a live current.

 _That should do it._ U-Lumina smiled to herself and pressed her nose forward until the little Subaru collapsed on her snout.

With uncanny carefulness, the eastern dragon lifted the strained Fennec Fox from her feet and maneuvered her between U-Lumina’s own spread thighs.  With digitigrade leg lifted, the dragon’s own need became apparent. A great pillar of flesh, almost as long as Subaru was tall, stiffened against white fur and golden plate along the eastern dragon’s belly.

U-Lumina set the trembling fox down gently so she lay along the heated, exposed man flesh; sliding Subaru off her snout to trade one pillow for another as the purple tongue retracted from spoiled depths.

 _Oh dear gods._ Subaru quivered at the feeling of the huge member against her.

Her own erection quivered and bounced between her belly and the heated organ. It was massive. Almost 5 feet in length and at bordering on 9 inches in thickness. The thought of such a monstrous tool being used to pound into the weeping flesh of an eager mate sent warm shudders through Subaru’s body. The tip was a ripple of eight glans set against one another so they appeared as a ribbed arrowhead with slightly pointed end. Tubular length was more slender than the zoology major expected and was flexible enough despite the obvious signs of arousal. Ridges swirled down the length to meet the root. Pushing herself up to look beneath, Subaru saw an already swelling knot forming. It almost connected where the jutting flesh emerged from U-Lumina’s protective slit.

Hesitant, Subaru gazed up into those glowing golden eyes. _What do I do? Does she want me to hand job this monster?_

Flat canine tongue teased the rippled tip and the dragon hummed a moan. The great U-Lumina gave a rumbling chuckle that sent a slight chill of dread through Subaru. Inferring this was what the dragon wanted, she drew her hand up and down the long shaft underneath her. She used her body to rub against U-Lumina’s manhood, slipping up and down; her own exposed erection frotting like a twig against the hot pillar. The Fennec Fox’s lemon-sized orbs shifting over U-Lumina’s taunt flesh. And when Subaru slipped a digitigrade leg back, her padded foot touched a protruding orb with a circumference bigger than a long watermelon. Dragon manhood and dragon seed sacks had engorged themselves at the fox’s performance.

Then to Subaru’s surprise, the phallus shifted by itself to rise before her eyes. It curled up, arching against itself to stare the fox in the face. The Fennec Fox stared wide-eyed at the leaking slit in front of her, frozen with hair standing straight on her back and neck. Just as it had risen, the great pillar of flesh fell back to the dragon’s belly. However, it was not done there. It curled underneath Subaru’s legs to take proper position behind her exposed rear.

It clicked as the thick head pressed gently, insistently at Subaru’s slightly gaping pucker. She was still loose from the heavenly rimming she had received. U-Lumina’s thick tongue leaving its flexible shape for the fox’s rear to remember. As that heated head bumped against her gasping back hole, Subaru’s eyes shot wide.

In her panicked mind, the transformed girl switched to Japanese without thought. “W-wait! I do not think it will fit!”

“One of the things you will learn quickly about this new universe I have brought you into,” U-Lumina’s face split into a sharp-toothed smile, her husky voice flowing with fluent Asian tongue. “Is that the people here are quite FLEXIBLE!”

Subaru’s vision buckled as her eyes crossed. She moaned and drooled as the ribbed glans pressed into her, on after another. They rolled into her with successive waves. Each rippling like a typhoon against her stretched back door. She shuddered as they audibly popped into her ass and she counted as the phallic head pushed her open.

One, two, three, four.

Subaru panted and a pained groan passed her lips. Her hips bucked and jolted as her body attempted to slide away from the penetrating monster. It hurt but the sheer overwhelming size pushed everything else from her mind. She felt as if it wanted to wiggle inside her and take root. Dwelling inside her plundered depths like some parasitic child.

Five, six, seven, the fox whimpered as she ground her hips against U-Lumina’s soft fur; eight.

With a loud pop, the last ridge-head passed her abused sphincter and surged a short ways into Subaru’s convulsing insides. Her passage twitched and squirmed around the obtrusive invader. Gasps and little whimpers filled the sunlit chamber as the Fennec Fox struggled to accept the monstrous organ into her body. The head alone made her think she had a softball stuck up her ass. A quick look over her shoulder gave relief as she saw no blood. If she took more of the dragon phallus, Subaru was not sure she would survive.

U-Lumina shifted ever so slightly, causing a stir within the fox’s bowls. “W-wait. P-please just tt-take it slow.” Her voice came in faint, rasping pants as she reverted to English. “I don’t think I can-OH!”

A hot mass of liquid stirred inside her. It oozed around the thick head and heated her insides. The phallus stirred insider her, wiggling back and forth in anticipation.

U-Lumina’s eyes glittered with mischief. “Don’t worry. I’m certain you can by QUITE,” Her meat slid in several inches to Subaru’s aghast whine. “Accommodating, my dear.”

The Fennec Fox whimpered in reply as she felt more heated ooze dribble into her stretched tunnel. She was running out of space and the massive dragon phallus slid deeper, almost crushing her prostate underneath its presence, to shove aside her untouched walls. Places no one had ever reached were stretched as more of the powerful shaft sunk further with every thrust of the prehensile pillar. Subaru put a hand to U-Lumina’s belly to steady herself as she pressed a paw to her own. She could feel it there. Lumped, ridged head of the dragon’s phallus and below it, what felt like yard after yard of thick demanding manhood.

It thrust further and further, stretching every which way. In her mind Subaru thought she was being impaled to death. Stuck on a stake of needy flesh.

She no longer thought about if her ass bled or not. She was more concerned with whether she could survive it in one piece or not. Subaru’s hips felt as if they were going to pop off and though her head was going numb with feelings, her prick giving a sloppy salute of its own, U-Lumina showed no signs of stopping. Or even wanting to.

Even as Subaru keened and whimpered, the dragon shaft stoked its way further inside her. In then slightly out, and furtherer in. With every pump Subaru felt as if a giant worm was making its way up her ass. Seeking to make a home in her stomach no doubt.

But as more of the manhood passed into her, the easier it became.

It took a few moments before Subaru realized the hot goo she had been feeling was precum. While not hot enough to hurt but warm enough to make her flinch, the thick fluid acted as a lubricant of its own. Rough thrusts were turning into squelches as fluid was forced out with more taking its place. Even with her insides being stretched beyond mortal ken and rubbed raw by a dragon cock, Subaru was yet alive. Though state of mind was subjective.

The fox’s arms quivered as they held her up from the Dragon’s belly. Her eyes threatened to roll back into her head with every thrust. She mewled with open mouth and haggard breath puffed over her dangling tongue. Subaru felt wet and though she tried to think of the reason, the mountainous cock pressed into her head from her ass. It dominated every inch of her being. An outline of the shaft stirred against her stomach, waving slightly as the prehensile phallus squirmed in Subaru’s tight sheath.

“UUUUhhhgg.” She gritted her teeth in a sudden groan as she felt another thick foot slipped inside her.

Or maybe it was an inch. The worn Fennec Fox could no longer tell the difference. Her body, the one she had awoken with not just yesterday, had long accepted U-Lumina’s pride. Any boundary or crook or corner had been beaten into a meat sheath to accommodate the massive phallus that stretched her very core. Then Subaru felt the oddest of sensations. A thick mass of flesh that was far thicker than any section of manhood thus far. In her sense soaked mind a thought appeared like a light at the end of a tunnel.

 _Knot._ A shuddered breath ran through her. _That’s a dragon’s knot. Knot equals,_

A glance down at the twisting bulge in her stomach that reached just below her rib cage. _It’s inside me. Her shaft from head to knot is inside me._

Subaru felt faint. Darkness crept in the corners of her eyes and she felt herself slide forward only to stop. As her world receded from the invading grey it blossomed into fur filled white. The Fennec Fox gently rested on U-Lumina’s left paw. She was still frightfully wrapped around the eastern dragon’s phallus but there was no more need to support her own weight. The dragon seemed to weigh the distressed fox for a moment before giving a huff.

“Almost there, changeling daughter.” A billow of smoke waved through Subaru’s plastered hair and soaked form.

Her eyes barely were able to look up to meet U-Lumina’s own. “Wh-what?”

The question never went answered as a jerk of the dragon’s hips forced the world back into focus, large phallic knot ramming up against Subaru’s already stretched hole. Dizziness clouded her mind but there was no mistaking the dragon’s intent. U-Lumina was going all the way in.

Inside her, the five impossible feet of cock squirmed as it began to move in sync with the slow thrusts. Despite having withstood the constant grinding against her prostate, Subaru’s own prick still bobbed in fastidious excitement with a long line of drooling come seeping out the end to puddle on U-Lumina’s white fur. The only thing the besieged fox could do was to lean on her lover and take it. Her strength was snapped from her mounted welcome. She just could not move any more. All that was left was too relax and pray that she did not die because of this.

Stiff flesh buffeted her sphincter again and again, seeking room where there was none. Subaru mewled in soft pants now as if she was trying to tell the great U-Lumina that no more would fit. But the dragon was insistent.

Thrusts became harder and Subaru felt as if she had a mechanical bull stuck up her rear. The ribbed head rammed up against her sternum, making her gasp for every breath. Subaru’s mind was stuck in a mire of sex soaked hormones and pleasure numbed nerves. Her core was pierced through by a giant cock and yet it still burned like a furnace. Rippling waves rocked her hips ever second as her maleness was pressured from within. In the midst of the madness, Subaru felt U-Lumina’s cock jolt more wildly than before. The dragon’s thrusts became faster. More urgent.

In her mind Subaru’s tired memories coalesced into one possible outcome. _She’s going to cum inside me. A dragon is going to knot me and pump me full of cum._

The thought was erotic as it was frightening. As Subaru clung to the eastern dragon’s paw she felt the coming deluge. Twitching and squirming of the prehensile cock as it pounded inside her extremities. Jerking hips that dragged at her juiced up hole with wet squelches and slurps. U-Lumina rumbled like a large cat.

Subaru saw something move out of the corner of her eye and felt boney talons gently spread her ass cheeks. She almost asked out loud when it all came hammering up. The left paw she had been resting on slipped further down to press against her sundered hips as U-Lumina’s own blasted up into her.

The dragon roared. And the girl named Subaru felt the knot give a dull thump as it slipped inside her. The Fennec Fox let out a ragged howl that curled off into a moan. Hot dragon cum spewed thick and hot into her stuffed channel. Several gallons pumped from U-Lumina’s huge sacks into the occupied ass with no way to escape. Subaru’s mind went completely numb as the eastern dragon’s knot crushed her prostate beyond repair; her prick spewing spurt after spurt onto U-Lumina’s belly as she felt her stomach bloating with hot dragon cum. She clung to her left paw like a life vest in a storm. Subaru mewled in submission as U-Lumina filled her completely and wholly. Her prick bobbed a few more times, the last remnants of her seed erupting out before ceasing into a puddle while the mighty pillar of flesh wormed around her flooded tunnels with audible, wet spurts.

Grey tinged her vision and Subaru grew faint. There was no stopping her this time as she slipped into darkness. The feeling of warm cum eclipsing all other thoughts as she sunk into unconsciousness.

 

 

When she woke the first thing she felt was soreness of her body. _At least I’m still alive._ Subaru gave a half-hearted chuckle that turned into a moan as soon as her body reminded her why it was a bad idea. _Alive being a relative term. Surprised U-Lumina didn’t kill me with that prick of hers. I would have thought her being a dick would finish me off._

 _Did I not tell you people here are quite flexible? Or perhaps you were not listening at that point._ U-Lumina’s sultry, mature voice was like a mother chiding her children.

 _Sorry for not being able to listen on the count of I had a giant meat stick shoved up my ass._ A half-hearted growl came from the back of Subaru’s throat.

The eastern dragon’s laughter rumbled through the small cavern and as it died down the transformed girl felt warm fur cuddle up around her. _Rest little Subaru. We need only talk with our thoughts. Sleep when you tire of conversation._

 _Sounds fine by me._ She huffed. _By the way, how are you in my head? Are you psychic or something?_

 _Telepathy I believe is the correct word in your language and would be more equated with Extra Sensory Perception. Though most who know the arts of such call them psionics._ U-Lumina was now a giant furry blanket of warm fuzziness that enveloped Subaru.

In a way the eastern dragon reminded her of her own mother. The mature tone with slightest of inflections. The way she talked and acted. Subaru almost forgot what the eastern dragon said about her breasts, how she had not fed another her milk in a long time. U-Lumina was a mother but it made the transformed girl wonder just how old she was.

 _Though in truth my siblings and I do not fall under such terms._ The eastern dragon continued. _We are, after all, gods._

Subaru frowned. _What?_

 _Oh? You thought every dragon appeared as I do?_ The furry blanket rumbled as the dragon chuckled in amusement.

 _Well no, I just._ Subaru was tired, but she still had the fortitude to blush under embarrassment. _Yeah I kinda did._

 _It is alright._ One could hear the smile in the dragon’s voice. _After all, I am the first real dragon you have met. People form opinions on experience. Too hot or too cold is bad. Warm and cool are just right. It is how we learn._

 _So._ The transformed girl frowned a little. _There are other dragons?_

U-Lumina’s voice was distant as she was absorbed into memory. _Yes. Many._

 _But not the same as you?_ Subaru pressed.

A laugh resounded through the chamber. _No. No the same as I._ U-Lumina quieted for a moment. _Tynshagi are the forbearers of all dragon kind. We are the first. Divine aspects of creation as given by our maker. While other races came to be we bore our own. Dragons of all kind could be traced back to Tynshagi._

 _You keep repeating that. What is a Tynshagi? Is it a form of divine entity or a title?_ Her sore body was slowly starting to feel better though it would be a while before she walked straight.

 _Hmm._ A rumble came from the blanket of fur. _I believe the best way to describe it would be that Tynshagi are aspects of reality. We embody the laws of creation._

_So personifications, more or less._

U-Lumina chuckled again. _More or less._

 _And you are gods?_ Subaru inquired.

 _Hmm. How would you describe a god, little Subaru?_ The question deep into her being.

 _A god._ The transformed girl pondered. _The Native Americans believe in great spirits. My father believes in the Shinto gods, Inari, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Hachiman, and the others. Most people where I am from either do not believe in god or gods, or believe in The God. If I had to say what a god was; it would be an indestructible, immortal, eternal being of insurmountable presence who rules justly over mortal beings with care._

U-Lumina’s laughter filled the space around Subaru and rang in her mind. _Well said young Subaru! Well said indeed._ Her tone took on a more solemn tone. _If only it were true. In the aspects of immortal, eternal, indestructible, and insurmountable we Tynshagi are quite capable. However, it is no simple thing to rule over a free-willed people. Fortunately there is a system for such things. But enough about that, rest now. We will continue when you wake next._

 _Fine by me._ The girl out of place snuggled deeper into the warm, furry embrace. _Just don’t nibble, I’m not a midnight snack._

 

Her dreams were pleasant enough and came to an abrupt stop when her leg jerked, sending her into a spasm of pain. Subaru yelped in surprise and tussled a little on her bed. The soft fur of the eastern dragon stirred around her and she felt herself being gently set down in a bed of sand.

Compared to when she last awoke, Subaru felt pretty good. Most of the soreness was gone but the built up stress was eating at her. She would need to stretch. Despite that, Subaru felt she could move again.

Subaru put her hands to push herself to her feet. That was when she noticed the first problem. Though she tried to put her foot down, heel-toe like she usually did, her toes made contact rather than her heel. Her eyes opened to see a fuzzy snout and black nub of a nose leading the way just like before. The fur was a reddish golden-brown, but otherwise the same.  Her back, shoulders, and around her neck seemed a little longer and there was a slight tuft where her collar bone met her flat chest. When she looked down her legs were the same digitigrade springs with the new colored fur. Lifting up her hands, Subaru saw her paws remained with retractable black claws rather than stationary ones.

She reached up to her head to feel the fuzzy, erect canine ears now tipped with slight plums of fur. However, as Subaru felt further up she came across the first major difference. Horns, or antlers to be more exact. On the surface they teased her paws with a slight fuzzy feeling. Velvet if she had to guess. The way the antlers sloped back and up from the first rounded point reminded her of a chital deer from the Indian subcontinent, or perhaps a Scottish red deer. She knew from experience most American deer had crown rather than a slope. White-tailed deer and mule deer both grew theirs forward and around.

A low growl came from the back of her throat. _What else has she change?_

The rumble in her throat vibrated up through her snout and vibrated something that definitely was not there before. Subaru twitched the sides of her mouth, almost shrieking in alarm when two tendrils with ball-like fur at the ends popped up in front of her face. It took a moment for her to realize the ‘whiskers’ belonged to her. By a mere thought she could twirl them around and had to resist the temptation to see if she could tie a knot with them. The muzzle appendages reminded her of octopus tentacles. She could not feel any bone movement and the way they flipped about spoke of elasticity. Each was covered in the same short fur as her snout until the ends where balls of fur poofed out like bundles of fluff.

 _And that means-._ Subaru swirled her tail so it came around front and center. _Damn it._

Despite her expectation to be reborn human again, she still had a tail and was still anthropomorphic as far as she could tell. The hair along the back of her neck, shoulders, down the center of her back close to the spine, a little around her tail, and the upper parts of her outer thighs was slightly longer than the rest. What Subaru presumed to be something of a pelt. Her tail was less fluffy fox though, more a long willowy thing with short fur and a ridged tuft of a lighter color along the top ending in a bob of fluff. Just like a dragon. Subaru wiggled her whiskers. Just like an eastern dragon.

She rose to her feet, digitigrade legs wobbling a little and perhaps standing a little taller than she had previously been. Her hair had darkened to a ruddy blond with a slight brown sheen but kept the long length.

Behind her she felt her back stretched and flex unlike anything she felt before. She turned her head to see a pair of wings stretch out behind her. Just like a dragon.

Sighing in frustration, Subaru looked around to see U-Lumina grooming her fur with long licks. “Hey!” She made her way toward the white Tynshagi. “You said you were going to change me back!”

The large white head turned to her and golden eyes focused on Subaru. “I said no such thing. I did say that I would restore your feminine traits, and I have with a few more acceptable changes.”

Hissing in displeasure, Subaru noticed her tongue had also changed. She stuck it out to see a long, forked appendage of slippery turquoise. With a sigh, she turned to examine her wings. They were large as she expected, perhaps twelve feet total, but not extensively so. With the leathery expanse her wings appeared as those of a bat, fur included of course. Downy fur covered the first segment of the wing to the ‘fingers’ that poked out like clawed thumbs from her wings. The insides were covered in a faint network of glittering scales shining in deep purples, blues, reds, and golds. It was then she noticed the faint outlines of scaled formations on her body. Small bumps along her spine where the columns met, disk ridges along her knuckles, strong plates along her shoulders and upper back. In fact, her entire body beneath her soft fur was layered in tiny but tough scales.

U-Lumina seemed to notice her discovery. “A dragon is always armored, for peace or for war. And it is also amusing to see a wolf crack a tooth when he is trying to give a mating bite.”

“But, why?” The question rocked through Subaru. _I just want to go home._

“Because I need you my dear. And I do not say that lightly.” Golden eyes wavered as she drew her head closer to the wobbly figure. “Everyone needs you. If there was another I would gladly pass on the mantle. Or take it on myself. However, this task I ask of you is meant for you alone. Others I have considered young Subaru, but you were the only one who can. Will you do this for me? Please.”

Subaru rolled her forked tongue over sharp teeth, and breathed out a closed-eyed sigh. “Fine.” She gave a cross look to the large dragon before pointing down at her male package. “But I still have a penis. Unless I’m missing something-”

The eastern dragon interrupted. “Pull back your loins, you will find your womanhood there.”

With a grumble Subaru reached past her sheath that was somehow longer than before and pulled aside her now tennis-ball size orbs. Just as U-Lumina said, behind the fuzzy balls was a tight-lipped womanhood that glittered a faint clear liquid. The vagina was almost relaxing to see in its human normalcy. Subaru quickly realized she was blushing under her fur and turned away from U-Lumina.

“Thanks, I suppose.” She muttered.

“You are most welcome.” U-Lumina gave her a closed lipped smile.

Subaru rubbed her chest. “I guess I can get used to having a flat chest. Dragons are close to reptiles, if I am correct in guessing that is what I am-”

She stopped when her fingers came across a sensitive nub. The transformed girl did a double-take, feeling around to confirm it was a nipple. Exactly where her human pair had once been, give or take a half-inch for boob mass. Then it occurred to her to rove her hands down a little ways; finding another pair a little below the first and a little closer along her belly. She reached further down to find a third set. The small nub and its companion were almost to her belly button; close and to the center of her stomach. Three pairs of breasts much like a canine or feline.

“To answer your question, yes. I transformed you into a dragon. A bit unorthodox method by your standards but I wanted you to experience first-hand the differences in our realms.” U-Lumina drew her head close and nuzzled against Subaru. “Where an average person from your world would be split in half by what you just experienced, many here could take such a dramatic session. They would be as pained as you were afterward but it is to be expected.”

The eastern dragon withdrew before continuing. “As my messenger, my avatar, you will have the appearance of a dragon like myself, and powers not only of your own but powers of my aspect. For in this realm there is not only technology but magic.”

Subaru frowned a little as she scratched her head between her new antlers. “You said each Tynshagi has an aspect, what is yours? And what is the mantle you spoke of?”

The white dragon reared her bulk up onto her feet, her head rising above as her body glittered with magnificence. Between her crown of antlers a silver symbol of pure light came into being. A circle clasped between a halved oval and crowned with radiant diamonds.

Her voice was thunder and calm wind as it rolled throughout the cavern. “I am U-Lumina, dragon of light and sentinel of the living. I hold the vitalis aspect.”

For the first time, Subaru realized just who she was talking to. U-Lumina was more than a god. She was a sentinel of light and an epitome of the primordial element. All things that lived depended upon light in some way. The eastern dragon brought this life to all. Illuminating the furthest stretches of the universe, or perhaps universes. And a being such as her was asking Subaru for her help. It was a bit much.

“If it is in my ability to help, I will do so.” The transformed girl asked.

“My eternal thanks, Subaru.” U-Lumina bowed her head, illuminated crown lowered before the new avatar.

“May I ask,” Subaru began. “How many are the Tynshagi?”

“Few. We do not often meet one another anymore. Not for many ages passed.” A wistful look wavered in those golden eyes. “We learned long ago we could have avatars guide others to good, working to further the light in all people through them. It has been a long time since I have seen my brothers and sisters. If you could, on this quest, seek out a few of the others and greet them in my name I would be most grateful.”

“If that is what you want.” The new dragon smiled a little to herself and stretched her wings. “Flying over the desert to meet them will be a lot easier than walking.”

U-Lumina laughed. “I am afraid to tell you this but I am the only Tynshagi on this planet.”

She froze. “Wait, on this planet? As in not up or down or anywhere around here?”

The eastern dragon smiled. “That would be one way to put it yes.”

Cheeks puffed out a little, Subaru folded her wings behind her. “Then how am I supposed to start?”

“I thought you might never ask.” Standing on her hind legs, U-Lumina let out a high pitched whistle that faded into a spectrum not even Subaru’s keen ears could not hear. “You will find my servants quite interesting I think. They will take you to the gate of worlds and open the passages to the next planet. There I am sure you will be able to find clues to your question.”

“Oh, okay.” Subaru scratched her ears. “Hey, can you fly?”

“I can.”

“Can I fly?” She asked.

Golden eyes glittered with mirth. “Indeed you can. As I do and as your wings carry you.”

“How do you mean?” The new dragon frowned.

“We have time.” U-Lumina settled down into her bed of sand. “Are you familiar with the myths of Asian dragons in your world?”

“Mostly, yes.” Likewise, Subaru crouched down to sit cross-legged. “Most Asian dragons are said to have four toed feet, have characteristics from each animal of the zodiac, they rule over bodies of water, and fly without wings because of their eminence.”

“Chimu, as it is called.” U-Lumina’s eyes were full of laughter. “Though some ‘asian dragons’ or ‘eastern dragons’, as they are ofttimes called them, have such lumps on their foreheads, most do not. Your new body being a perfect example.”

Subaru felt over her forehead and nodded. There was no lump, no chimu. And it struck her that, being a child of U-Lumina, her new body had taken on similar characteristics as her ‘parent’ so to speak. The long tail, canine features, and antlers reminded her of pictures Monica had once shown her. Some more graphic than others, Subaru remembered.

“There is no scientific basis for how we fly.” The guardian of light continued. “It is like a snake knowing how to slither or a frog knowing how to jump. Instinct guides movement. In time you too will grow accustomed to it. Now watch.”

Without so much as a twitch of effort, U-Lumina’s form swirled off of the ground and twisted throughout the cavern. Up, around, and down she went. A ribbon of gold and white. The Tynshagi did not slither so much as simply move forward through the air, twisting ever so slightly as she went.

Deep from her core, Subaru felt a primal urge stir through her. She strained on tiptoe as she watched the Tynshagi weave through the air. How she wanted to join her but fear held her back. Then she took one step forward. And another. Her left hand clenched and almost without notice her feet left the ground. By reflexive instinct alone Subaru moved her body with slight slithering movements

To her it felt more like swimming without resistance. Just like U-Lumina said Subaru felt herself flowing through the air as if guided by the winds themselves. As her new patron twisted, Subaru twirled. Together they slipped and swam through the air. White and brown chasing each other in circle. They rode on nothing but their own will and the currents of air.

Subaru had put her legs back and to her sides, moving them as one with her long tail, while her arms were tucked up into her flat chest. Her wings had not been spread and the transformed girl felt only the slightest pull of gravity on her being. In this new sensation of freedom, the eastern dragon marveled. Such was her dexterity in movement she would be able to slip through some of the tightest passages without having to drag her body about.

At the thought Subaru was reminded of how U-Lumina’s own large scrotum had been tucked safely within her body. However, they had ‘dropped’, for lack of a better word, during their little romp. Subaru blushed beneath her reddish brown fur but craned her neck slightly to look beneath. A glance past her sheath confirmed that her seed sacks had been tucked safely up against her body. As she reached back with a hand to feel, Subaru frowned at the dull sensation. Humans had their scrotum out in the open, as did most mammals, and they only shrunk back during ejaculation or cold. Subaru touched what felt like something between an eyelid and a turtle shell. U-Lumina must not have been joking when she said that dragons were armored in peace and war. If what she felt was similar to the scales covering the rest of her body then she might as well have balls of steel.

While Subaru enjoyed her freedom of flight, twirling about the cavernous room every which way, U-Lumina returned to the ground and was content to watch her avatar play. Powerful though she may be, the Tynshagi of light never tired of her duty and of watching over creation. Her solitary existence was only broken by an occasional visit. With these encounters U-Lumina relished every moment of time spent with another.

But for Subaru the great dragon could spare little time. Her purpose here in this dimension was of greater importance than U-Lumina’s desires. An evil of no equal had stirred her into action and the Tynshagi wished to be certain before rousing the others. She barely could believe it herself. But then time had passed by. Again and again. Who was to say that the great cage had not been broken?

Golden eyes watched as the new avatar swished and swirled like a newborn hatchling. _I am sorry little Subaru. But this is something that must be done. With all my power I promise to keep you safe. I will sacrifice my existence if necessary to ensure your own._

A stir of air in the distance caught U-Lumina’s attention. Her great head turned up to her still flitting avatar. “Come Subaru, the time has come.”

Subaru the eastern dragon floated like a feather to the sand and landed softly on the pads of her feet. “Are my escorts here?”

“Indeed.” U-Lumina turned to one of the larger holes in the domed ceiling. “Behold the priestesses of Kyris.”

Straining to see, Subaru saw faint shadows in the blue sky then gasped as they grew larger. Sailing on broad wings they came as the desert wind carried them. The Tynshagi stood to her feet and stalked toward the corridor. Together avatar and keeper stepped into the sunlight to witness the arrival of five flying persons. Subaru could hardly contain her astonishment as she saw them.

Five Pterosaurs passed over before circling in descent. Each of them was beautiful and wonderful to behold. Subaru never thought she would see the day any person could see a living dinosaur in flight. Albeit these were living beings who had humanoid characteristics, but the motions and mechanics behind them must function relatively the same.

First to land was the leader, a glorious woman of station and demeanor. Her leathery and scaled hide was sandy brown with splotched stripes of muted green. Thick legs of digitigrade with long, clawed toes that were almost fingers bent as she landed into a crouch. Subaru guessed the long digits maintained balance and afforded some extra levels of dexterity should her wings be occupied. Wings that spanned an enormous sixty feet. Each had an extra three usable fingers and a thumb, decorated by a golden ring. Likewise and anklet wrapped around her left leg.

The head priestess wore no clothing save for her rather odd choice of jewelry. Her slim body was taut as Subaru had expected. No pound of fat to be found on a creature whose main choice of mobility was flight. Her beak was short, around a foot in length, and matched her likewise short crest that angled back. It gave her head an odd pointed look. Five rings pierced the back of her crest along the ridge and a pair of beaded strings hung from an earring that looked to be protruding from the side of her head. As with most reptiles, the Pteranodons had ear holes rather than protruding cartilaginous appendages. To finish her appearance, the leader bore a thick banded necklace of gold that coalesced into an oval of pure turquoise between her breasts.

Unlike a human woman’s bosom the Pteranodon’s breasts had a more triangular slant. The pectoral muscles of the humanoid dinosaurs were connected to their wings and were key in staying aloft in the skies above. Never the less these swelling curves and their caps gave the high priestess a look of primordial beauty.

Four others landed behind her one after another. Though similar they were also different. Contrasting to the high priestess, her second was crestless with a long snout of sharp needle death. Bumped ridges fanned out from both top and bottom to form an awkwardly shaped circular bulge at the end of her snout. Her face was sleek and stripped along the top with brilliant red while the bottom was light blue. The second’s body was a sheen of brilliant silver that glittered in the hot desert sun. Black fringes seemed to stain the trailing edges of her long wings and arched up like war banners as the second landed. Like her superior the second had powerful squat legs, scant clothing to cover her lean frame, multi-fingered hands on her wing, and angled breasts. Surprisingly, the second had a flap connected tail between her legs with a flicking golden tip. The second’s odd face reminded Subaru of the concepts artists had made for Ornithocheirus.

In the others she found remarkable similarities to the prehistoric animals of earth. Third resembled the thin-snouted and smaller built Cearadactylus with alternate hues of light brown. Fourth resembled a Geosternbergia with her odd fanning crest and slightly curved beak, colored in dark blues and beautiful amber. Finally the fifth, last to land and yet the most impressive, a Tupandactylus Imperator with its beautiful blue and red fan crest, and whitewash body tinted with gold.

Subaru watched them with hushed awe and could not help but stare as each stalked forward on stout legs aided with long arms to bow their magnificent heads to U-Lumina. The Tynshagi returned the gesture with every bit of grace her status implied. With a turn of her head the great dragon glanced at her new avatar. Subaru tentatively glance up. Despite her previous experience with the Tynshagi’s oddly boisterous behavior the moment had her nervous with decorum.

The newly born Eastern Dragon stared at her new digitigrade feet, retractable claws digging into the shifting sand. A warm breeze fluttered at the fur on her back and U-Lumina’s snout nuzzled against her shoulder. Glancing back, Subaru met those large golden eyes and saw the meaningful light within. The avatar turned to her Tynshagi and, taking the large dragon’s snout in her hands, pressed her own face against it. She rubbed the side of her face against U-Lumina’s own. A deep hum echoed up her throat as her reddish-brown fur mixed against pearly white. An unspoken goodbye passed between them and Subaru took a hesitant step back. She did not want to leave the Tynshagi yet. There were more questions she wanted to ask but their time was short. U-Lumina had asked of her a great favor. It was time to make good on her agreement.

Brilliant priestesses of Kyris stood patiently as their goddess turned to them once more. The Tyshagi’s voice rolled over them and soared to the sky above. Her tongue was not of any Subaru was familiar with yet she knew it as if she had heard it all her life. “My loyal and good servants, take this blessed child to the gate of worlds. Gather the people that have come and send my treasured avatar with safe passage. To this I entrust you. Priestesses of Kyris, many years have you and your ancestors served me. Now a new season will sweep through the worlds around us. I send my avatar to greet it in turn. Pray cataclysm passes us by my priestesses for If fear the gathering of sentinels is near.”

One by one the priestesses nodded and the head spoke. “As our goddess wishes, so we shall make so. The avatar shall ride on the bridge between worlds. Her passage will be made smooth by your servants and the gate shall hold strong.”

“May it be so.” The Tynshagi looked to Subaru, her voice returning to familiar English, and gave her a gentle smile. “Go now, young Subaru, and seek truth to set us free of this fear. Conquer the darkness for the light yet needs to illuminate the day.”

Though confused by more of U-Lumina’s riddles, Subaru gave a traditional bow as she balanced with her new tail. “I will, U-Lumina. I will fulfill my promise.”

“Then fair journeys to you.” The great dragon of light stretched her lips back in a toothy grin. “Trust your instincts and your knowledge. They will greatly aide you in the days to come.”

A rasp of cloth and cord brought Subaru’s attention back to the five Pterosaurs. The Geosternbergia brought out a large roll of canvas she had not seen before. As they unrolled it Subaru was motioned to lay down in the middle while each of the five took strong cords tied into the cloth. With looped rope grasped by their feet the priestesses spread their wings and beat furiously at the desert air. Great swirls of sand eddied away from the five priestesses as they slowly rose into the air, their grasp on their loop in the avatar carrying canvas never faltering. At first Subaru felt no change. She was a witness sitting on little more than fabric as instructed. But as the five flyers applied greater strength Subaru felt the odd twinge of vertigo as she slowly ascended into the big blue sky with them.

She looked back to see the Tynshagi of light standing on the swirling sands watching her leave with joy in her large golden eyes. Subaru felt something odd within her heart. A sense of accomplishment and joy of fulfillment. But for the life of her she could not place them.

The new avatar stared back at U-Lumina. _Maybe we are connected in more ways than one._

Her white body became less and less as Subaru and the Priestesses rose higher. To the horizon they flew on membranous wings and soon U-Lumina was lost amidst the surrounding desert. Miles stretched below them and the days heat seemed to flow by on the breeze. By Subaru’s guess it had been several days since she first woke on this desert planet where all she could see, even from several thousand feet in the air, was mile upon mile of sand and barren rock.

Scarce cirrus clouds flittered between accumulation and dry dispersion above them. Subaru lay on her back with her wings stretched out along the canvas as she gazed up at the wild blue sky and the rising noon sun. Her head ended up forced a little downward by the curve of her antlers and she shaded her eyes with a hand. There was still so much she did not know about this place. It had architecture, culture, a pre-modern society by the pterosaur’s appearances, and a literal theology, or perhaps pantheology. Questions bounced around in her mind as she rested on the airborne bundle. She found her thoughts drifting to home. Of her father and mother, and what they would think of her when they saw her next. Would they be worried she had disappeared? Did time become separate now that she had been brought to this foreign place?

The Eastern Dragon’s sigh flew away on the breeze. For now she had a journey to make and a promise to keep. Whatever had forced U-Lumina, a dragon goddess and sentinel of light, to bring her into this alternate universe or dimension was surely no small thing. The Tynshagi had said she wanted Subaru to investigate something. To seek it out to be sure. Something that could threaten all time and space. Everything was at risk, she had said. It bothered the new avatar that despite her stated power U-Lumina seemed hesitant. Tyshagi, according to her matron, had powers over aspects of creation. Personifying them to an extent and making sure there was balance. So that left the question, what were the aspects of the universe afraid of?

Animal lips dipping into a frown Subaru realized there was not much. Her mind then wandered to U-Lumina’s last words to her. To trust her instincts and her knowledge, whatever that meant. Rolling over, she cast a look at the five priestesses of Kyris. They were majestic and filled Subaru with a sense of awe. Never before had any person she known a person to actually see a dinosaur. They were figments of the past encased in rock and imagination. Yet here they were, albiet in anthropomorphic form, carrying her aloft over the desert. Perhaps it was even more spectacular that they were living, breathing, thinking beings that excited her even more.

Illumination suddenly flow though her mind as thoughts connected. U-Lumina had said that her knowledge was to be trusted and had hinted more than once that this new place she was in was home to things not quite similar too her own home. But Subaru had never fully considered that this new universe or dimension, or whatever it was, was populated by anthropomorphic beings. If she was understanding the Tynshagi’s words correctly then her zoology major and interest of animals would give her some kind of upper hand when associating with others.

Smoke traces curled against Subaru’s nose and hints of roasted meat hung on the air. Just on the horizon she made out columns of smoke rising up from a village to the east. Her stomach squirmed as the five pterosaurs began their decent toward the upcoming settlement. Subaru felt jittery with excitement. She wondered what new people she would meet, these inhabitants of Kyris. The people who guarded the gate of worlds.

Houses of adobe and domed structures came into view. These crafted shells of clay, sometimes alone in their turtle shell structure and other times formed together like blobs of petrified fungus, kept away the ravaging heat of the sun. And to the Eastern Dragon’s surprise, they housed a variety of reptilian anthropomorphic beings.

Her eyes flittered from person to person as she was born on a flying canvas to the settlement. Subaru’s inquisitive mind was abuzz with memories and connective knowledge. She saw the familiar spiked, camo-colored pattern of the Thorny Devil or Moloch Horridus. A bleach white Namaqua chameleon, Chamaleo Namaquensis, was an odd but welcome sight to see among the gathering villagers. A fluttering drew her attention to a Dimorphodon Macronyx of all things, white with streaks of grey like ash and dark pits around her eyes, climbing with her strong limbs over one of the domed roofs while her ragged loincloth and breech (beech?) cloth top. Orange and black stripped Gila lizards with their thick bodies occasionally stared at Subaru’s arrival with unblinking eyes. Desert Monitors and Iguanas peered out from the shadows of the round houses before gathering in the swelling crowd.

Near the center of the village was a large platform with an odd ring of stone standing vertically. Subaru narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow at the misplaced looking monument. Each stone that formed the ring was marked with a rune or pictograph. It reminded her of something Monica had shown her once. A television show maybe, but she could not quite place it.

More and more villagers gathered in the center of the settlement near the ring platform. Subaru was astonished that all of them were reptilian in nature. Not a one was furred or bore any non-reptilian traits. ‘Scalies’ Monica had referred to them as. Though they were different in anthropomorphic form Subaru’s broad knowledge of animal species helped her recognize individual features. Her eyes roved over the gathering inhabitants as she identified one after another. The spiked armor of Horny Toads, long Whip-Tailed Lizards, a Western Banded Geko that looked something between a salamander and a lizard, Desert Tortoises with their dust caked shells.

At first others appeared which the zoology major could not identify. Their upper bodies shared similarities with the other inhabitants to an extent. However, their lower bodies were like the naga of legend. It was only when she saw the distinctive three stripes down the body of a female that Subaru realized these were anthropomorphic snakes. She was surrounded by rattlesnakes, vipers, and a small family of Rosy Boa that first led her to this conclusion.

Dust swirled as the priestesses scattered loose earth beneath their wings. Subaru was the first to touch earth, cushioned by the canvas. As her heralds ceased their wing beats, a tall and dark scaled lizard with hints of orange stepped forward as the crowd parted before her. The high priestess did the same and the two conversed in low hissing tones. They were almost a matching pair. No shred of clothing save for the symbolic signs of status in their jewelry. A similar necklace that the high priestess wore dangled between the village leader’s sagging breasts. Unlike her flying counterpart, the matriarch was older and appeared to be something of a wise woman. The skin along the shaded scales under her eyes, the droop of her naked breasts, sagging flabby skin along her arms, and well-rounded hips that comes only after a woman gives birth. She was royalty and aged wisdom of the desert sands.

The matriarch and priestess nodded to each other. A hissing stirred amongst the villagers only to be silence by a sudden flash of brilliant and warning orange. Subaru froze, her body partially locked up in instinctual fear and part in awe of the matriarch’s frill. She had never anticipated that the ruler of this village to be a Frilled Lizard. Quiet settled as the inhabitants grew deathly still, becoming as motionless as only reptiles could, and bowed their heads. The matriarch stepped forward with a regal air marking her tribal status.

Subaru curled her legs up so she knelt on the canvas. She did want to disrupt whatever welcoming ritual these people enacted least she offend them or shame the name of her own matron in some way. Instead she waited as the Frilled Lizard approached.

Stopping at the edge of the rested canvas, the village matriarch knelt before U-Lumina’s avatar and stretched forward her arm with upturned hand open in offering. In a self-conscious attempt in grace, Subaru accepted the offered hand as she placed her own padded paws against the age worn scales. When the matriarch rose the Eastern Dragon rose also and followed her as they made their way through the villagers that parted before them. Together Subaru and the nameless matriarch moved up the large, worn steps until they stood before the giant stone ring.

Symbols of a more archaic age stood fast in their stones. They were almost as timeless as the monument itself. In the unreadable runes Subaru saw the aspects of light, divine dragons, and most surprisingly a pair of raised circles connected by a line. This monument, this gigantic ring in the middle of a desert, was the gate of worlds.

Before Subaru had time to fully comprehend the depth of it’s mysteries she felt a stray hand circle her back and clasped her hip. She turned her head to see the matriarch nuzzle her shoulder as if she were her favorite child. Perhaps a little more familiar than that. The other villagers had gathered up around her as well, foundling each other with a surprising sense of familiarity and eagerness. Unblinking eyes locked on their esteemed guest.

The five priestesses of Kyris circled around and Subaru was embraced in a wave of caresses. It was an odd being felt over by scaled hands, although the texture was little different than normal human skin, but the avatar bore through it under the pretense of accepting the welcome of these villagers. No matter what she did not want to interrupt their ritual.

Her perspective changed when she felt a wet tongue slither over her furred back. A teasing beak nipped lightly at her left whisker. Roving hands fondled her taut ass while pressing nipples and breasts squished against her back. Legs wrapping around her own to hump against her thigh. All the while the platform became more and more crowded. No longer were the villagers mingling about on the steps but coming up to join their matriarch and priestesses in this odd welcome.

Subaru was blushing deep under her fur as she was assaulted from all sides by searching hands. They roved over every inch of her body and others would go further, tasting her dusty fur with what could have been reverence. At this point it was too hard to tell who was not touching her in some way.

A pair of reptilian snouts rubbed between her legs and slipped their long, pointed tongues against her tight pucker as well as the hidden petals of her virginal pussy. A chameleon, the one who she had seen as they had arrived, used his tongue to suckle against her neck as his arms twined around her waist. Her right foot was brought up and licked clean by an expert tongue. The Dimorphodon from before lashed at Subaru’s nipples with her long tongue and rolled the Eastern Dragon’s balls between her fingers. Deep heat spread from Subaru’s core and slowly ate away at her whole being until she felt flush. Yet despite the sun above them she did not think she would overheat. From her loins came a distinct wetness that drew her attention there.

Tinging nerves tingled in her loins as glistening wetness seeped out of her sheath. A protruding gleam of light, pink flesh caught her eye. The flared head appeared flat much like that of an equine but it was slanted diagonally away from her. Aside from the bare head the rest of her maleness was still tucked comfortably within her sheath. However, the same could not be said for her seed sacks which were currently being fondled without mercy. The warmness she had felt earlier was her body relaxing into mate mode. Natural instinct kicked in and unless something threatening came along her loin-protecting lids would be open so that her scrotum could operate normally. Subaru thought to protest when a slick tongue wiped across the exposed head of her cock. The Eastern Dragon gasped in pleasure and a tongue caressed the curve of her neck. She still had no idea why these people had begun an orgy, whether it was ceremony or tradition, but she wanted to get through the gate and hopefully back to normal as soon as possible.

Closing her eyes, Subaru let herself fall into the dozen embraces. Hands roved over her furred body, fondling her balls and teasing her erect nipples, as if in worship. Tongues lapped and squirmed behind them. The devoted pair between her legs teased faithfully at Subaru’s two rear entrances but never delved further than a tingling slip inside before darting back out. She whined as an unseen participant brushed against her neck and tongued her canine ears. Her body loosened as it prepared for the next natural step. The long sheath of furred and scaled flesh relaxed as draconic cock slipped from its protective covering.

A low moan escaped between Subaru’s sharp teeth and ended with a hiss. Opening her eyes, she dared a glance down at the new equipment U-Lumina said would be to her benefit. The long, slender shaft of bestial appearance greeted her as it glistened in the sunlight. It must have been a foot in length if not slightly less. From the diagonally flared head it shrunk a little in width before expanding further down to the base where a definitive bulb rested before the flesh elapsed into the sheath. The widest parts of it being the yet fully bulging knot, the shaft nearest to the base, and the smooth and diagonal flare of her glans. Though only semi-hard Subaru found it just as sensitive as her first, perhaps twice as much. Her curiosity grew and she tried an experimental flex. To her surprise the curling phallus twitched and moved at her command.

 _Prehensile as an octopus’s arm._ The Dragon marveled.

Turning it so the long, slender flesh curled over itself she saw arrowhead ridges growing from two-thirds the way to the head and traveling further down until they reached the knot. From the sheath to head the shaft reached past her navel and almost to her sternum. But she did not get to admire the exquisite flesh before the head priestess of Kyris took the entire length in her beak, tongue savagely slithering around and coating it with slick saliva.

Erupting from her core and rippling out of her mouth, Subaru threw her head back as a long moan echoed through the village and dunes. She had never felt something this exquisite. As she closed her eyes once more with a mewling whine on her lips Subaru could feel the touch of many over her body. Hands and tongues worshiped her chest, back, legs, and neck. Though the mouth at her rear had taken up the work of their twin, long tongue slipping underneath to swipe at her virgin slit before slithering back between her cheeks and ending with a toe-clenching flick at her pucker. Faithful mouths suckled at her toes, fingers, feet, and hands. Sweet heat and wet enveloped her dragon cock. Almost instinctually, Subaru twisted her length so tongue and shaft battled together in an odd encounter of organs. The head priestess surprised her by closing her short beak around the prehensile length and sucking with a loud slurp.

Pleasant moans and the slap of scaled flesh reached Subaru’s ears. She cracked open her left eye just long enough to see a breastless blue and yellow stripped Collared lizard being bent over the steps as a male Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. And there were others. One of the priestesses, the Tupandactylus Imperator, bent over the smaller Dimorphodon and pried apart her sweet cheeks to let her tongue the Pterosaur’s ass while the smaller female moaned into the priestess’s cleft. A Gila Monster crouched over a smaller Chuckwalla as she took his manhood within her. Males with females, females with females, males with males. One mass orgy of every race represented by this village enacting a celebration of the avatar’s arrival.

Hissing and closing her eyes again, Subaru felt the head priestess’s tongue slip out and flick at her free-hanging balls. Taking the avatar’s reaction as an invitation the Pterodactyl sucked the Dragon’s cock deeper. Subaru whimpered as she felt the flat head press against a tightening sphincter of flesh only to slip deeper and into the priestess’s throat. A burning grew in her core. It pressed from within her skin and smothered her nerves with heat. She felt as if she was one central, throbbing nerve sitting at the center of the heated desert orgy. Her body smoldered with need as the audible and kinesthesia of dozens around her filled her own senses. Lids squinted shut the avatar of light moaned as she felt her nerves ripple, rushing toward an unmistakable peak.

Around her, Subaru felt and heard others crying out as they reached carnal bliss. Those immediately around her strained with heavy breaths and the furred serpentine Dragon felt herself instinctually following to the inevitable conclusion. Bucking her hips, Subaru groaned as her cock slipped past the sweet constriction of the head priestess’s mouth and into the tight, wet velvet of her throat. She no longer cared how she looked to others or if this even was tradition. With short thrusts, she buried her penis onto the priestess’s gurgling beak. Subaru gave a low, whimpering a growl and sheathed her dragon cock in one last time, slithering tongue writhing over her throbbing length, before she felt something shoot forward. Subaru’s entire body locked up as hot, orgasmic bliss rushed through her being. Pleasure rolling through her mind, she felt something slip loose from her cock as it speared deeper into the Pterodactyl’s throat. Cum gushed from her tight pussy and white ecstasy shot from her cock into the depths of the head priestess’s throat. The Eastern Dragon opened her mouth in a deep moan that could be heard for miles as she seeded the Pterodactyl’s gullet.

Her mind buzzed as her body rocked for a few minutes, emptying her pleasure into the head priestess. As her hearing came back and the sweet pleasure of the head priestess’s beak retreated from her cock, Subaru opened her eyes to see she was positioned in front of the ring. Her attendants let the Eastern Dragon down with great care, each look sensually pleased as she felt, and gently held her up as her legs shook a little.

 _Maybe I’m not as used to these new legs as I thought._ Subaru joked to herself and smirked.

The head priestess rose to her feet and turned to the gate of worlds. Rubbing the sides of her throat and delving her other hand between her dripping thighs, she appeared to cough up something and catch it in her hands. The Pterodactyl rubbed the substance on the base of the gate. As she clutched helping hands, Subaru stared in at the priestess’s back. For a moment, she was expecting the secrets of the universe to be revealed. Instead a faint tune caused her ears to twitch.

It was a low humming with a nasal hiss that echoed from the priestess as she crouched in front of the giant ring. The odd song seemed to reach into her heart and set her soul afire with a different flame. As her manhood slipped back into its sheath, Subaru stood on her own and let the song wash over her. Though little more than a hummed tune it was full meaning and moments long passed from living memory. A second voice joined the head priestess, and then a third and a fourth. From one villager to the next they raised their voices to echo the song of their people, this mysterious tune of the desert.

Heading her heart, Subaru let her voice call out with the others and fly with them along the lonesome melody. A creak and a groan reverberated as old stone headed the call. The ancient monument came to life, its sigiled cornerstones glowing with hidden power and the base itself thrummed in ancient tones.

The air cracked and the center broke into a swirling pool of light. As the head priestess turned and beckoned Subaru forward the villagers never once broke their song. With hesitant steps the avatar approached the priestess.

Clear blue eyes stared at the transformed girl with kindness and a fiery joy, and from her mouth came a hissed but understandable English. “The way is open young avatar. Go with our blessing and hopes. Journey the stars and seek darkness that it may be brought into the light.”

Bowing her head, the priestess stepped away. But Subaru felt she had one last gratitude to give these nameless people who had opened the gate of worlds for her. She too bowed her head until their brows met. Subaru’s velveteen antlers curling around the Pterodactyl’s ring pierced crest. The Eastern Dragon cupped the priestess’s cheek and withdrew to place a kiss on her smooth scaled face.

A smile curled on her lips as the avatar of light looked to see all the villagers sending her off with song. “Ittekimas.”

As she turned away she could faintly hear U-Lumina’s voiced on the distant winds. “Go my starlight, shine forth into the darkness.”

Xana Subaru let herself take a step back and slip through the gate of worlds, and in a whirl of light she was gone.


	2. A Different Kind of Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited second chapter

_“The greatness of a nation and its moral progress can be judged by the way its animals are treated.” ― Mahatma Gandhi_

_If we could read the minds of animals we would only find truths. -Anthony Douglas Williams_

_“Animals are born who they are, accept it, and that is that. They live with greater peace than people do.” ― Gregory Maguire, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_

 

 

Hard stone greeted Subaru’s reentry into what she thought might be reality. Her velveteen antlers banged and scrapped across rough surfaces as the light faded. All around her strange noises suddenly besieged her senses. But surprisingly they did not overwhelm her. Xana Subaru, avatar of U-Lumina, opened her eyes to see a world beyond her imagining.

Skyscrapers arched and swirled together as if they were gargantuan trees that had grown from the very ground itself. Plains of green and growth coated their sides and feet like fuzzy moss as flora stretched upward in the sunlight. The sky above her was a byway for flying vehicles that hummed by almost silently. Beyond the sky-grasping cityscape her keen eyes caught the sight of fields of blue tinted grass and white forests wreathed in indigo leaves. Rolling hills grew to shadowed mountains far on the horizon that the Zoology major could just barely make out. She was astonished that despite being in a metropolis of an unknown civilization it was pleasantly quiet and somewhat calm. Up in the sky large globes could be seen like moons with transparent surfaces.

A shrill trumpet sang in the warm air and ran in the wind, drawing Subaru’s attention back to the scenery around her. She stood on a warm slab carved with a seemingly endlessly twisting and turning design with a flaming avian at each four corners. Intricate iconographic buttresses spread their arches to hold glittering crystals over her head. Subaru dared take a tentative and slightly wobbly step forward. Emboldened by the lack of lighting and imminent doom she carefully stepped outside the circle, her dark claws clicking slightly against the stone as she flexed them. There was a buzz in the air like thick static and a faint ringing that bothered her twitching ears. Peering around one of the carved stone pillars she found crystal wind chimes tittering in the breeze. Surrounding her little landing pat were several grass rings with stepping stones forming paths among them and surrounding these there was a sort of garden or recreation area that was more large, forested field than a park.

Looking around Subaru saw people moving back and forth in play. Though they were not her people. Just as before in the village, the Zoology major was quick to discern familiar characteristic as individuals mingled about. Prey and predator according to human’s perception of natural order passed one another without conflict. Some even greeted each other with kindness and smiles. So many smiles on so many odd faces made Subaru a little dizzy. U-Lumina had not been lying that this place was far different from the one she had known.

She drew a stray lock of hair back off her snout and took in the perfumed air. _Almost smells of home and those little cacti dad used to bring home._

Her eyes roved over the cityscape as her ears twitched and rolled back and forth, taking every sensation she could. Subaru caught herself thinking that even the breeze on her reddish fur felt nice. A purr welled up in her throat as she closed her eyes in bliss. This world felt real as earth and she could not help but be lulled by its warmth.

In the distance a shrill cry called out from between the forest of buildings and a miniature sun descended to the gateway. Subaru shaded her eyes and saw a tiger-person running oddly toward her. As the brilliant globe of light came down its brilliance lessened and the sound of feather lapping air made Subaru’s ears perk. A Phoenix of ember white landed on digitigrade legs and brought his massive wingspan back close to his chest before stretching them low to his sides in a bow.

The Phoenix’s voice was a glorious flutter. It echoed gently through the air as eddies of meaning and form. Beautiful prose flowed forth and Subaru stood in a daze listening. It was far more beautiful than any verse she had heard in the tongues of her father or mother. And though she did not know the language which the avian spoke the words whispered clearly in her mind like a pleasant summer breeze.

“Hail traveler of the stars and dragon-kin we greet you with honor. Humbled by your visit are we, lowly servants of the eternal elements, may your days be kind and the winters warm in with the comfort of your mates.” From behind the strange tiger approached and the Eastern Dragon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at her appearance. “Good journey-seeker, might I enquire from where you came?”

Trying not to be rude, Subaru broke her stare at the tiger to address the Phoenix. “I am messenger and avatar of U-Lumina sent from the desert gateway named Xana Subaru by my father and mother. Truth is what I seek in my travels.”

Dropping to his knees, the Phoenix gave a deep bow. “I suspected as much. Long had the presence of Light been found wanting from the temples of my people and we feared for the worst. We thought that U-Lumina sought solace in solitude and would withdraw itself entirely from this universe. The other elements remained steadfast as ever despite this, thus some hoped. And here you stand, avatar, the champion of Light before our eyes.”

“Forgive me avatar,” The avian raised his head and met Subaru’s eyes. “But I must leave without greeting you properly. Others must be told of this magnificent news. My servant Ah-Hreen will provide for all your needs. Now then, I am light!”

Once more the Phoenix’s wings unfurled in their flaming white brilliance and he took to the sky with a mighty cry. Subaru followed his flight until he disappeared among the buildings and turned back to the tiger, giving her a chance to fully inspect the odd being before her.

Like most tigers she was familiar with, the woman stood on four furry legs with a lush orange and black tiger-stipe pattern running across her body with white across her belly and underside. A long tail, perhaps longer and a little thicker than the average tiger Subaru had seen before, flexed behind her. However, that was where the similarities ended. The body was far wider and larger than she had seen on any tiger and an anthropomorphic upper torso was connected to the lower body like a centaur. Her upper body shared the same tiger characteristics, had arms, a pair of small breasts, and an anthropomorphic face equivalent of a tiger with kind eyes but was oddly different from her lower body which Subaru was used to seeing. Thankfully all the important bits were covered by a loose, long and wide sleeved gown that dipped down the front to her knees. Thoughts of home and Monica popped into her head, and Subaru could not help but feel she had seen this semblance before.

 _Kachecks? Check-Cats? Cakats? Chakats?_ Subaru frowned a little as the tiger-taur-woman padded closer to her. _Some crazy mix between centaur and anthropomorphism a person made._

A smile tinged her lips and lit her eyes as she remembered her former roommate. _That crazy girl. Still lending me information though I thought was useless. Who would have thought?_

Head bowed, a deep feminine purr rumbled from the tiger-taur. “A thousand rained summers and fire-warm winters be to you Avatar of U-Lumina of the Light.”

“What?” Subaru was caught up with the Phoenix and the subtleties of the exchange that she had not realized that she could understand the tiger’s words. _English? She speaks English? How? Why?_

“My most sincere apologies mistress of Light.” The tigress was quick to correct herself. “My tone is indeed unbefitting of my station before one such as yourself.”

“No. Sorry.” The Eastern Dragon fumbled for words. “I can understand your words. It’s sort of a first for me besides the other times.”

Once again the tiger-taur bowed. “I cannot claim to understand the workings of a superior mind or the complications of a spirit as powerful as yours. Forgive me as these things are lost on one as less as I.”

“No! No, no, no, no!” Subaru waved her pas in front of her while her whiskers flicked erratically. “I meant to say it is nice to hear something familiar. This role of mine is somewhat new at this time.”

“You mean to say,” Golden eyes slowly rose hesitantly. “That I please the Avatar with my guttural words?”

A smile quirked the side of Subaru’s mouth. “Yes you do. Please converse in this language more if it puts you at ease to do so.”

She could almost see the tiger-taur’s fur stand on edge with excitement. “A thousand thanks Avatar of Light! My kin and kith shall never forget your kindness!”

“Mmm, I am glad to hear this.” Subaru smiled kindly in return. “Now please, is there some place I may find clothing or apparel of some sort. The breeze feels wonderful but I would rather not prowl around without covering of some kind.”

“The Avatar may prowl the streets as long as she wishes.” The tiger-taur giggled, a cute and high-pitched laugh that made her all the more adorable. “As you request, I shall lead you to a clothing merchant where you may select a variety at your wish.”

“My thanks.” Subaru followed as the tiger-taur swept an arm as she turned and realized what was off with her guide.

The paws of her more anthropomorphic or humanoid arms were bulky like her hind-paws and had six digits rather than five like the others did. Her fingers did not curl as well because of the large philagies and bulbous pads. Where her thumb met the hand a diminutive dew-claw grew close to the apposable appendage. Subaru recognized the throwback for what it was. A mutation of genetic origin. A defect caused by unknown orientation that afflicted her guide in a minor but inconvenient way. Of all the things about the tiger-taur this puzzled her the most.

“I am sorry to seem rude.” Subaru broke her stare away from the malformed paws to the landscape beyond as they entered the park. “But I believe this is the first time I have encountered your race. May I ask what you are called?”

“My kind are known as the Khahriin. We are natives of this world, Arethmia, and keepers of the many travelers that pass through our boundaries.” She smiled. “I am Ah-Hreen of the Syl and keeper of lord Shashoon who you met just earlier.”

One of Subaru’s whiskers flicked back in toward the gateway platform. “The Phoenix?”

“Indeed.” Ah-Hreen nodded again, stepping off the stone path to lead her guest through a wooded and more private path. “The Khahriin owe a great debt to the Phoenixes of the Burning Sun and some such as I offer our lives in service to them.”

“You willingly become slaves?” The Eastern Dragon’s brow furrowed.

It was not as if she was unfamiliar with the concept. She had learned an interesting perspective on worldviews and history from her parents. The trials of the Native Americans and the behaviorisms of the Orient. There was more in the bound of the earth than the average Caucasian was willing to accept. Slavery, serfdom, and feudalism had been implemented in Japan throughout its history. Some traditions still flowed heavily through into modern day cultures and little to dissuade them.

Ah-Hreen’s laughter was a joyful, randy melody that echoed through the trees around them. “Slave I believe would be a harsh word good Avatar of U-Lumina. Voluntary servant would be the best to describe it. We have a word in the old tongue, Orruu-in, which means to fulfill a debt that was never a debt. A gift given freely yet powerfully. This is what the Phoenixes of the Burning Sun granted my ancestors. They taught us statesmanship, arts, architecture, mathematics, sciences, and magics. However, they were not ones to impose their own culture onto our own thus allowing the Khahriin to flourish as a people.”

“You feel you owe a life-debt to them?” Subaru offered the term neutrally.

“In a way, I suppose yes.” The Khahriin smiled and her golden eyes glittered with faint moisture. “All of my kind do. However, forty-seven thousand years is a long time and it is fair that a number of us move on. I am one of a few that can make allowance to serve the Phoenixes because others are providing for the good of my world.”

“How does your family feel about that?”

“They understand. It is part of our culture.” She smirked a little. “Though my mate wishes she controlled more of my time.”

“She?” Subaru did a double take, roving her eyes over the Khahriin’s feminine figure. “Sorry to sound inclusive, but where I am from most girls don’t act like you.”

Ah-Hreen bowed her head in forgiveness. “I will take that as a compliment Avatar, but I think you misunderstand. Almost all Khahriin are born hermaphrodite, or Futanari as the Tanuki and Kitsune are fond of calling it. We are of both female and male genders, capable of breeding and being breed.”

Subaru blushed under her reddish fur and felt her male parts squirm a little at the mention of breeding. “Oh. I see.”

“It is a boon, Avatar.” Ah-Hreen’s smile was proud as they walked out of the forest and toward what resembled a parking lot for the flying craft. “To be as the eternal elements is a great honor. For us, the Khahriin, to bear this as entire race.”

Her golden eyes met Subaru’s own. “That is a blessing of itself.”

“Oh.”

Ah-Hreen led her to the spacious vehicles that were used more by the Khahriin rather than someone Subaru’s own size. The transports resembled rectangular boxes smoothed out and curved every which way to give some semblance of aerodynamics. While looking at them, Subaru could not help but be reminded of that one time she watched _Blade Runner_ with her father, who had insisted it was a classic. However, instead of wheels the transports here had a many strange legs that kept the main body off the ground and reminding the Zoology major of a millipede. Both sides swung open in a gull-wing design as Ah-Hreen touched a panel on the side. Her Khahriin guide stepped in sideways, guiding her four paws into space divots in the carpeted floor.

Unsure of herself, Subaru slipped her feet in the first two divots where Ah-Hreen’s front paws would have been and curled her tail onto her lap. Both doors closed and the interior was lit by soft lighting along the roof and floor. The automated car must have sensed through some mechanical means Subaru’s predicament and the remainder of what would have been her seat popped up for her to rest her back against. Ah-Hreen gave her a smile and cursory look to ensure Subaru was comfortable before leaning forward. The dash was a simple metallic construct spanning the front before cutting back between the twin seats. Her large paw bumped gently against the panel and a warm, aquamarine circle came to life around it. The tell-tale sign of limbo took effect as Subaru felt her heart try to sink into her stomach for a second before all things settled. Clicking echoed from the bottom, what the Eastern Dragon presumed to be the many strut-like legs folding up, and a resonating hum rumbled at the edge of her hearing.

To her surprise, the panels to either side and the front of the vehicle distorted for a second before becoming transparent. Brilliant sunlight held back by the shaded windows made the avatar think back to her trips through the desert with her mother and father.

“Bryhilde-Platz byzar please.”

At Ah-Hreen’s command the flying car rose skyward and they were off without so much as a nudge of gravitational difference. Subaru took the opportunity to survey the city beneath and was not disappointed.

Park and people became specks below them as the aerial vehicle took to the open air. The skyscrapers, upon gaining bird-eye-view, were twisting constructs of some foreign material Subaru was unfamiliar with. It was not metallic but had the durability and solidity of such while at the same time curving in ways metal never could. Tops were used as multi-layered gardens and receptive centers sheltered from powerful winds by pinpointed hood-like walls. It seemed from their grasp at the sky they plunged down to the ground where large roots took to the cityscape below. Constructed knobs slithered beneath the surface, to where Subaru wondered. However, despite the colossal constructs the city could not have been several hundred square miles in diameter and lacking and overflowing sprawl of any sort. Each building decreased in height from the center like the bristles of a pine. At their altitude she could see forest and the faded mountains even clearer circling the expanding grass plains.

The flying car tipped and their automated route took them to one of the smaller towers to the South. Each second drew them nearer and nearer to the opaque surface.

Subaru tensed in her seat. _Please don’t crash. Please don’t crash. Please don’t crash._

Ah-Hreen and the Khahriin surprised the Eastern Dragon again as a panel slid open to the side. Their craft slipped in dark recess without a flutter of air pressure. Guiding lights directed them in though the dark passage until it blossomed out to the true interior. A great beehive of structures surrounded a shaft rising hundreds of feet with covered walkways shooting up, down, and between levels. Subaru’s claws sank into the soft floor-seat as the automated vehicle skittered from left to right between the maze of passages and shuttling vehicles. However, their flight was not long as they descended to a platform that came out below them. In less than a minute the vehicle had docked, Ah-Hreen was nimbly stepped out, and Subaru was still clinging for dear life inside the flying car.

“Avatar?”

“Yes?” Subaru hissed, wide eyes still locked forward.

“We have landed.” Ah-Hreen did her best to keep her laughter out of her voice.

“How comforting.” The Eastern Dragon quipped, nerves still on edge as she slipped a paw over the edge and felt the hard pad they had landed on. “I get to wear clothes now. So much more reassuring.”

Black lips curling back to reveal sharp hints of white teeth, Ah-Hreen waited for the Avatar to regain her bearings. It was the first time she had seen a grown Dragon, let alone one of the ethereal Eastern, fumble about in despair of height. Then again, perhaps the Avatar merely appeared of mature age.

Subaru, verifying after several confirmed hypothesizes that she would not suddenly tip over the edge and fall, stepped fully out of the flying car and skirted around to meet her guide. A door opened where platform met wall and together the two of them entered. Subaru noticed that despite the implications of this area, or at least this level, being some sort of bazaar there were few people around. There were several venders open and various stalls selling everything from rugs to elixirs. However, it seemed noticeably empty.

As if sensing her question Ah-Hreen spoke up. “It is the second to last day of the Festival of Springs. Most merchants never stay open past the tenth day before the last but I have a friend who runs one of the local shops. She should still be open for selling.”

Nodding in understanding, Subaru followed her Khahriin guide around the curved hallway until they reached a simple shop settled against the outer wall. Within a miniature garden was fed by the opaque window and its light was in turn amplified by the smooth, white walls. Various rugs, carpets, and cushions lay around in some form of chaotic order around short tables. There was something of a desk at the back flanked by curtained changing stalls spacious enough to fit three Khahriin each. Or maybe that was the idea. Subaru quirked a brow and wiggled her whiskers at the insinuating stalls. However the main thing she did not see were clothes. There were several display samples set in wall shelves, each folded neatly and precisely to show off their patterns, but no actual hanging racks or pick-up choices. Frowning, the Eastern Dragon followed as she had the whole day.

 Unsurprisingly, Ah-Hreen strode forward undaunted by the odd assembly. “Rhoma-Graha! I bring blessings of the eternal elements to this nesting!”

“Rhoma-Graheen!” A large Khahriin came bustling out from a hidden back room. “Ah-Hreen you kit. You bring me honors coming to my humble market. What is it that you require? A new robe for his brilliantness? Or perhaps a flame-retardant for his wife?”

“Is that any way to address an old amhra? You know I always come to you when asking for cloth, Ha-Lagn” Ah-Hreen smiled despite the obvious jabs at her position with the Phoenix.

They embraced one another, each wrapping their right arm under and around the others left while rubbing cheeks. A purr rumbled between them and for a second Subaru thought the ground was going to shake with how much noise they were making. Parting, the second turned to the shifting avatar.

Unlike Ah-Hreen, Ha-Lagn’s eyes were a deep blue. They glittered like sapphires amidst her brilliantly flaming fur. Subaru also noticed that the latter had a redder tint to her fur and the white fur on her chest extended out more than it did on Ah-Hreen. So much so that it curved the sides of her cheeks and neck by her pivoting ears.

Both differed from tigers as the Zoology major knew them. Their faces were less trapezoid; more rounded curve. There was still the strong jaw and ferocious brow hooding wild eyes, but had the expressive capability only seen in primates on Subaru’s world. Not to mention there were a significant number of spots and stripes that Subaru had not seen on regular tigers. She pondered whether or not there were regular tiger ‘people’ in this ‘dimensional plane’ as U-Lumina put it. If so, were they able to interbreed with the Khahriin to make odd patterns or were these natural to the quadruped humanoids?

Ha-Lagn’s rumbling purr brought her out of her thoughts. “Greetings Avatar of Elements, welcome to my humble market.” The tall Khahriin bowed slightly from the waist, a long braid peaking from behind her shoulder, and she interlocked her arms behind her at the forearms. “Though I am familiar only with the avatars that have taken residence on Arethmia, your wishes and comfort are foremost in my mind. Now, let me have a look at you.”

The Khahriin took a contemplative pose, supporting her left arm with her right across her less-ample chest and stroked her chin with a finger in contemplation. Subaru had the horrible feeling that she was back at her home while her mother scanned her for the proper attire to the prom. Fortunately, Ha-Lagn was quick to make her decisions, unlike Subaru’s mother, and wheeled back into the back room. There was a rustling of drawers and clapping of cabinets while the guests waited patiently in the front room. Ah-Hreen stood with her arms crossed on her chest with a smug grin stretching her black lips.

“Tell me,” Ha-Lagn’s voice called up front. “You are not one to wear a dress very often are you?”

Subaru glanced at Ah-Hreen, who inclined her head toward the back room. “No not really.”

“Yes, I thought not. Save them for formal occasions.” The cloth-merchant spoke again amidst more rustling. “You would rather have something equal parts utilitarian and fanciful. Perhaps grew near the wilds. I have a few cousins who have a farm outside the city. They have many khitks like that. Dirty one minute and wanting to dress the next. And lots of pockets for sticking things into.”

“How does she know all this?” The avatar asked her guide while never looking away from the entrance to the back room.

“Ah. Ha-Lagn’s talent is to know others. It is how she keeps them coming back to her for cloth.” Ah-Hreen nodded sagely and a proud gleam in her eye. “As soon as one meets Ha-Lagn she will be able to discern what their tastes are and is able to keep ahead of them though they have yet to reach ahead themselves.”

 _She anticipates their needs?_ Subaru’s eyes widened. “Where I am from a talent like that is highly prized in any industry.”

“Excuse me?”

“Workplace.” The Eastern Dragon explained.

Nodding the Khahriin smiled even more. “Ah. Yes.”

“Wings are slightly problematic. But I was fortunate that Deckstva’s brother came through with the shipment.” Ha-Lagn reappeared with a stack balanced in each hand. “Eastern silk is always best for the ethereal look. Here, this backless Cheogami should work wonders.”

Subaru was too stunned for words as she was handed a Chinese dress with high collar and lotus bud buttons. Already naked, she wasted no time in dressing herself. Calming fabric wrapped comfortably around her new form and Subaru was surprised the looseness of the garment. As she moved and twisted, the backless dress turned with her. The Cheogami was a calming cream in color with golden Nipponese dragons and blossoming cherry buds. From collar rim it stretched down Subaru’s form until the slit-sided bottom reached mid-calf at her digitigrade legs. Arms had long, wide sleeves with slits so one might roll them up to button them, and perhaps the only tight area was the collar which sat snug around her long neck like a choker. Fortunately the back was entirely free for movement and the Eastern Dragon’s wings could flex without scraping any of the cloth until she folded them to her back.

“It’s beautiful.” Subaru bowed her head to Ha-Lagn. “I do not think I have seen another like it.”

“And you may never.” Ah-Hreen smiled. “Ha-Lagn not only sells these fine cloths but sews them as well. Each is different in some subtle way. It is what makes her highly prized among all the merchants of Arethmia.”

“You flatter Phoenix priestess, but one dress will not do.” Ha-Lagn nodded to herself. “There will be a need for more and you may not want to wear such an elegant thing on some occasions. Wait here please while I search for more suitable apparel for our esteemed visitor.”

With that the Khahriin merchant slipped into the back, leaving Subaru and her guide to their own thoughts. The avatar was more than content to admire her dress as her mind wandered. She ran a hand over the soft, silken sleeve and a thought occurred to her. Subaru turned to her Khahriin guide and noted her odd paws. To her memory Ha-Lagn’s paws looked normal. They did not have the large proportions or extra dew claw digit that Ah-Hreen’s had.

The Khahriin must have noticed her looking and smiled. “Is there a question I may answer, Avatar of Elements?”

“No. I do not wish to be impolite.” Subaru quickly turned her head away.

“Not at all.” Ah-Hreen’s calming purr rumbled in the room. “I am here to serve and if there is any question to be answered or riddle to be solved then I would be honored to oblige.”

Subaru nodded and closed her eyes. “Your society is advanced is it not? You have cars that fly and complex structures.”

“Khahriin are very advanced compared to most other races I know. And I know a great many.” Ah-Hreen answered plainly. “Our society rose under the subtle guidance of the Phoenixes of the Burning Sun. We learned how to adapt technology and magic. A feat that has brought us far beyond what many civilizations even consider possible.”

 _Magic and science together? Questions for later._ The avatar nodded and clasped her hands along her slender belly. “Please know I do not mean offense. May I ask why you have a mutation and Ha-Lagn does not? Surely it is something that could be corrected at before birth?”

Faint padded footsteps circled around to Subaru’s front and a warm breath teased her snout. “Oh kind-hearted avatar. You are a gentle being. The Elements chose you well. Please open your eyes.”

Lids parted before Subaru’s golden eyes to see Ah-Hreen smiling in front of her. “You are not angered or insulted by my words?”

“No.” The guide chuckled. “In truth I am glad you asked. Khahriin are a powerful and advanced race it is true, but we have traditions that seem odd to most. The center of which is this.”

She held up her paw for Subaru to see. “Despite the great strength and agility of our bodies, Khahriin often are born with mutation. Up to forty percent of our entire population is born with one of these genetic defects in one form or another. Those like Ha-Lagn are the true form of the Khakhriin. They do not bear the blessed blemishes as others do.”

“Why do you say ‘blessed’?” The Eastern Dragon inquired, her brow furrowing beneath her velveteen antlers. “Is this another part of your customs?”

“It is.” Ah-Hreen nodded. “While my own mutation is minor, there are others with more concerning ones. I have a good friend I have known since we were khitks whose spine did not flex as it should. Instead of raising her upper back she is to walk around with all six of her limbs. One of Arethmia’s chief delegates was born as an, how do you say, feral. Her limbs, body, tail, and head are that of a tiger but her mind is that of a Khahriin.”

Subaru could not help but shudder in fear. _To live like that, confined to such a debilitating existence, how does one not destroy themselves?_

“However, these things are not to be shunned.” Ah-Hreen’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“Why?” Subaru asked. “Why would they go through such a life?”

“To prove that it is possible.” The strong look of pride for her people gleamed in Ah-Hreen’s eyes. “Khahriin believe that a mutation, however weakening or disadvantageous, is a test by the Great One. To prove ourselves capable with these mutations afflicting us is a great honor. The chief delegate I mentioned was not of high birth. Her family had little wealth and she could not work the way others did, but she rose above these things and had become a beacon of inspiration for all Khahriin. To answer your question, it is not offensive to gaze upon a mutated Khahriin. It is to laugh at their trials. This lessens what they are trying to achieve and is the worst insult one could make of our kind.”

“I see.” Subaru looked down to her own feet. _This world is much unlike my own. There are many things here that are so different and a lot that I do not know. In the future I must be more considerate of others._

Ha-Lagn returned just as the Eastern Dragon had completed her thoughts. In the Khahriin’s arms was an assembly of clothing. Two secondary pairs of Chinese dresses Ha-Lagn had called ‘Cheogami’, one in royal blue with gold fringe and the other in a beautiful scarlet with white fringe. The cloth merchant also brought several pairs of skin-tight tops that reminded Subaru of Under Armour products as well as several boyshorts underwear that would predictably be her size. However, along with a nice pair of less formal long-sleeve shirts and many pocketed shorts, Ha-Lagn brought out what Subaru took to be a type of Hakama. The wide-legged pants were similar to what the former human knew back on Earth but these differed from most designs. Pockets and pouches fastened to the sides and back of the first pair, colored a sandy brown, that seemed to be more utilitarian oriented. The second pair was colored a dark blue, almost black, and had not visible pockets but was pleated in the oddest ways. It took Subaru a moment to realize that the diagonal, vertical, and horizontal folds were slit-pockets discretely worked into the design. Ha-Lagn also gave her two different, suspiciously leather, belts. The first was of medium width and its two-hooped wooden buckle design was carved in the shape of a twisting dragon. It had several hoop, a soft leather as well as velvet purse attached rather delicately to the side. Subaru thought that it would look fitting in one of the medieval paintings she had seen in art class. As for the second, it’s thick design and many side as well as back pouches and sacks clearly indicated its purpose for work only. Though the avatar caught herself smirking at the memory of some of the students she had seen sagging into the cafeteria with belts much like this holding up pants or mini-shorts half the size.

“I consider myself a fairly good discerner of measurements,” The Khahriin merchant smiled, motioning to the changing stalls with an outstretched arm. “But it would be best for you to try each of them on in case you find something uncomfortable.”

“Of course.” Subaru smiled in thanks and shyly ducked into the nearest stall.

She found the area quite spacious and had a crescent seat with hanging rack above. Even if she stretched out her twelve-foot wingspan, there was only a little room before they unfurled completely. The Khahriin really must have liked their breathing room.

 _All the more to accommodate your girth my dear._ Subaru giggled to herself as she laid out her clothing before a thought occurred to her. “I apologize, but I am afraid I cannot pay for these. I have no currency or valuable items to exchange for them.”

“Not to worry.” Ha-Lagn’s voice seemed to reply just outside the curtain. “There are many travelers who come though the portal with as much as you had. And that is beside the matter. You are our honored guest here on Arethmia, Avatar of the Elements.”

Ah-Hreen broke in. “My priesthood will gladly pay for the cloth as we are also giving you a place to rest during your stay.”

“Ah.” The Eastern Dragon turned and bowed out of habit in the direction of Ah-Hreen’s voice, her antlers teasing the curtain. “Thank you very much. I look forward to my stay.”

Deep, rumbling laughter of the Khahriin bubbled on the other side. “Not at all Avatar of the Elements. It is our honor to be your hosts. There are not many of such blessing in this universe. Though Arethmia is a well known port, even we see little of the blessed ones. Only two have made their home here, but they have made laughable threats to leave.”

“There are more like me then?” Subaru’s ears perked up like twin peaks and her long tail swirled for a moment.

Ah-Hreen paused as if in thought. “Not as such, no. Chema and Yrlig are Western Dragons. They are avatars of different Elements.”

“Oh. I see.” Subaru nodded to herself. _Hope is not lost yet. There is still a chance to meet others who share my responsibilities. Even if they do not live under U-Lumina’s blessing, these two avatars may shed light on what I am to do and other particulars of the avatars themselves._

The avatar came back to the present and began trying on the clothes as she was bid. Each of the Chinese Dresses was as comfortable and elegant as the first. They fit like a glove and Subaru had to admit that Ha-Lagn had true talent. Upon shimmying into what she mentally labeled ‘cargo shorts’, for the fact that they were nearly identical to the ones back home, she was delighted to find there was a slip in the back large enough for her tail to fit through and wiggle around without chaffing. Next came the Hakamas and Subaru found them more comfortable than any of her pajamas back home. They were loose and each pair sported their own advantages as well as a slot in the back to rest her tail while the sash tied around her waist so the whole assembly would not fall down. Finally, Subaru got to the long-sleeve shirts which, much like the Cheogamis, were backless and were tied around the collar at the back. It most certainly saved the new avatar the embarrassment of trying to fit it down over her head let alone wiggling her wings into the back.

“Good avatar, if I may be excused. I wish to make preparations at your place of temporary residence on Arethmia.” Ah-Hreen’s voice called from the other side of the curtain.

“Please.” The avatar smiled at her guide’s thoughtfulness.

Thinking that she would be in for a day of meetings and greetings, Subaru chose to put back on the cream-colored Cheogami and dark-blue Hakama over the boyshorts and tight top she assumed were underwear. She hummed to herself as she tightened the sashes and buttoned the dress, slipping the extravagant belt around her waist underneath her Cheogami. Once she was done she furled up the sleeves on the dress to her elbows so that they would not envelope her paws. The avatar took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

She was a striking beauty with her reddish fur, velveteen antlers, fine looking clothes, powerful wings, and mysterious golden eyes. Giggling, the Eastern Dragon wiggled her whiskers at the mirror in playful mockery of her reflection. She collected the clothes and swung the curtain aside to see a lying Khahriin directly in her path.

Ha-Lagn lounged in front of her exit from the stall, deep blue eyes staring intently at the Eastern Dragon. Her tail flickered playfully at the tip and her body was almost motionless. A wide smile stretched her black lips so the faint glimmer of pearly white teeth could be seen.

“Is everything alright?” Subaru asked, a sinking feeling settled into her stomach that she had just walked into something she should not.

There was a smell in the air, something potent. It was much like when she had first seen U-Lumina in the desert cave. An undeniable musky scent. The cloth merchant seemed mesmerized and took no notice of Subaru’s words for a moment before realizing she had spoken.

“No, good Avatar of the Elements.” The husky tone had returned to Ha-Lagn’s voice as well as a seductive purr. “Everything is quite well. I see my cloth graces your form well.”

“It does.” The Eastern Dragon admitted, running a paw over the golden designs of her dress.

At once Ha-Lagn was close at her side, her purring seemed to vibrate the air around them as the Khahriin inspected her own work. Subaru felt heat flash through her body and sensuous smells tingling the air while the merchant savored the form before her. Striped paws roved a little too intimately over the avatar’s lines and the Eastern Dragon held in her voice so as not to embarrass herself or Ha-Lagn. However, she drew the line at the creeping touch headed to her breasts. With a whip-like motion she snapped the encroaching paw with her one of her whiskers while giving the Khahriin a severe look.

Ha-Lagn seemed to melt under the gaze, ears flattening and tail waggling around excitedly, as she drew away from the Eastern Dragon. Only to sit her tauric form down directly in front of her and looking like a wholly innocent maiden. Subaru was about to ask what she was doing when the Khahriin reached forward to gently take hold of her hips. Ha-Lagn leaned forwarded to take a deep whiff through her black nose. Before Subaru could object, Ha-Lagn nuzzled into her crotch while she purred affectionately. Her face written in bliss.

Subaru opened her mouth to command the overly-affectionate Khahriin off when Ah-Hreen’s voice broke the uncomfortable circumstance. “Rurra amhra! You have no patience and are worse than a single khitks, always seeking out your wants.”

As she approached, Ah-Hreen bent over an nipped her sharp teeth ever so slightly at Ha-Lagn’s tail. “Come. Out of dream and mist you come. The day is still upon us. Tonight you can spend with a traveler if you wish.”

“HIIIIII!!!” The cloth merchant yowled in a manner Subaru thought would be more befitting of a house cat, shooting up to her feet before tossing a pouting glance over her shoulder. “Amhra-ka Ah-Hreen.”

“Oh hush, there is not a scar nor mar on your form. Sometimes I think your mother did not carry you in her mouth enough.” Ah-Hreen sighed and turned to Subaru. “My apologies avatar of the Elements. It is in poor self-discipline that Ha-Lagn acted out.”

 _Self-discipline?_ Subaru gave a slight nod but her golden eyes never lost their forceful gaze as she eyed Ha-Lagn.

“And if I may advise the avatar,” Ah-Hreen coughed a little with a smirk. “It would help if you did not stare at the good merchant so intensely.”

She broke her gaze and furrowed her brows, turning to the priestess of the Phoenixes. “How do you mean?”

A visible shudder quaked through Ah-Hreen’s flanks and rear, but the guide kept a smiling face. “I do not mean to be rude but Dragons are renowned for their prowess. And of the many things which are partnered with this boast is their virility. Their scent is quite potent to those with a taste for it.”

Subaru felt herself blush bright red under her fur but the Khahriin continued.

“If I may ask, where you engaged in overly friendly activity before your journey through the gate?”

The Eastern Dragon mumbled something under her breath but nodded.

“I thought as much.” Her guide gave an apologetic smile as Ha-Lagn stood and backed up from the avatar. “Musk of a male Dragon is a powerful thing. But enough said, we are here to serve. If it is pleasing to you, I will show you to your quarters during your stay here.”

“My thanks.” Subaru nodded and smiled, following Ah-Hreen as she edged around Ha-Lagn.

Bowing, the cloth merchant gave her a sultry smile as she passed.

 _Does everybody in this universe think sex is casual or something?_ Subaru sighed as she was guided back to the parking-lot honeycomb.

Like before, their vehicle appeared and they entered before slipping out into the open air again. Though still apprehensive about the height and mode of travel, Subaru found her thoughts drifting to the amorous cloth merchant. The strong curves, elegant but predatory pattern on her pelt, piercing blue eyes, and smugly smiling black lips. Heat still stirred her nerves and she squirmed slightly.

“Please forgive Ha-Lagn.” Her guide’s voice interrupted her reverie.

She glanced at the priestess of the Phoenixes. “What?”

“Forgive Ha-Lagn for her advances.” Ah-Hreen glanced at her passenger as she navigated them through the city spires. “She has yet to choose a mate.”

 _How could I have been so stupid._ The Eastern Dragon blinked. _Of course! Ha-Lagn does not have a mate. If this universe is as closely related to the animal kingdom as I have seen then intercourse and mating will have a prominent position within this society, more so than my own. And Ha-Lagn is a lone person in a city of species, therefore she does not have a person to whom she can become affectionate with. And-._

“Your sudden entrance and scent lured her in.” Ah-Hreen went on to explain. “It would be throwing fresh wood on a roaring fire. Not to say you are to blame avatar, but I wish to explain my amhra’s behavior.”

 _No wonder she was so forward._ Subaru thought back to the time she had visited the Albuquerque Zoo when the Jaguars were in heat. “I understand. You do not need to explain more.”

Her guide smiled warmly at that and the Eastern Dragon had a sudden thought.

“Ah-Hreen, you said I was alluring but you did not act the same as your friend did. How come?”

“I do not mean to boast,” The Khahriin grinned widely. “But we priestesses have much more training in self-discipline and restraint than most.”

Subaru cocked her eyebrows and gave her guide a suspicious look.

Ah-Hreen cracked up laughing and filled the cab with her mirthful bellows. “Ah. You do not believe that is all and you are correct. I have a mate of my own and I love him very much. We are mated for life, ‘married’ as some societies call it though the Khahriin say Jhummra ‘together-mates’.”

“Oh?” The Eastern Dragon found herself smiling as well. “And who is the lucky one?”

Smiling, her Khahriin guide gazed out her shaded window. “A wonderful person. I have known her almost as long as Ha-Lagn. Kha-Akkram is her name. Her family tends the forests of the second sphere-port.”

 _A gardener?_ Subaru’s golden eyes flickered over the Khahriin’s posture. “She sounds nice.”

“She is my bountiful summer.” Ah-Hreen’s smile broadened as her eyes seemed to loose focus. “Priestesses of the Phoenixes of the Burning Sun are not permitted to carry children while they serve a phoenix but not when they serve a household. Kha-Akkram will bear our first child. I will serve lord Shikreen for the next four years and then I will retire to serve the household; aiding my summer and bearing our children.”

Despite how calmly Ah-Hreen spoke about her mate and future pregnancy, Subaru could not help feeling a little embarrassed. Yet it reminded her of talks with her cousins wanting children of their own. But to speak of these things to a stranger was not what the Zoology major was used to. Familiar to lectures on animal breeding and talk of pregnancy among families were normally separate things for her. This place was turning her worldview upside down.

“Here we are.” The Khahriin guide’s voice disturbed her thoughts.

Gliding toward a shorter building with an open peak, the flying car slowed in descent. Six spires, each pair taller than the last, grew like a crown around the high garden growing there. Shorter than most other buildings, the complex was over a hundred stories tall and had the same reverse-growth pattern. Ah-Hreen guided them into one of the upper level entrances where they parked and exited the vehicle. However, it was not the curved halls of the merchant bazaar that greeted Subaru’s eyes. Pillars of richly carved stone and the scent of blooming flowers welcomed her in instead. The hall was akin to what she imagined the Parthenon must have appeared in its time. Tall ceilings of white stone with elegant columns stretching down to the floor. Overflowing vases and pots held exotic and sometimes familiar flora. Her Khahriin guide led her through the arched by-ways and up wide cut stairs to a circular room where she was greeted by several other people.

Five beings stood from their places and bowed respectfully. None of them Dragons, Subaru noted disappointedly. Two to her right were native tiger-taurs of Arethmia and another two were of the same race as the spectacular white bird-man that greeted Subaru upon exiting the gate. One was an albino Khahriin, surprising the Zoology major as she had not considered such a mutation in genetic possibilities, with pearly white coat and grey stripes as well as sharp scarlet eyes. She was clothed in a long robe for her front and a long skirt for her lower body. Another, colored Khahriin sat next to her though this one, whose coat was like fire reflected in bronze, wore a sash as a blindfold. Subaru guessed that the hermaphrodite’s own mutation was either poor eyesight or blindness. The Khahriin wore a skin-tight bodysuit.

A male and female Phoenix, or some avian-person that the Khahriin believed to be Phoenixes, sat patiently. They were subtly different from one another in a variety of ways that stood out when one was looking. The male was slightly golden with a razor yellow-to-orange beak and dark eyes. His plumage was sleek and the scaly skin that most avians had on their uncovered legs was black. Sharp talons at the metacarpus seemed to lose their vitality to age and dull to white at the tips while still retaining their edge. He was free of cloth save for a Grecian skit. As for the female, a sparkling like crystal dust seemed to float around her visage and her bright green eyes sharply took in all that was around her. Her white plumage was similar to the males save for her pinions being a yellow tint. The female’s talons were dark blue-black and did not have the aged look of the male. Subaru was surprised to see a pair of breasts peaking the female Phoenix’s backless dress.

Last member of the chamber meeting was a large, bull moose. From his size, Subaru guessed him to be of the Alaskan or Chukotka. However, the fanning of his antlers at the back and not connecting all points solved the matter.  As his solemn eyes met Subaru’s own he gave a nod of respect that wiggled his dewlap against his fur-puffed robe. The bull moose’s hands were an odd fascination for the Zoology major. The fingers of his hand were split into four instead of five with two larger, keratin-covered fingers where the cloven hoof of an ungulate would typically be and two smaller thumb-like appendages to either side that represented the further growth of dewclaws. Of the five persons at the table, seven counting Subaru and Ah-Hreen, the moose-man seemed to carry the most animalistic properties.

“Please, sit.” The moose’s voice came out a deep bellow.

Ah-Hreen pulled out the high-backed wooden chair and then pushed it in as Subaru sat. She remained a little forward in the seat so her tail could curl out to her side freely. The Eastern Dragon rested her hands on the arms and looked up to the assembly.

“Avatar of the Elements, we are honored by your presence here.” The bull moose began as the others nodded in agreement. “We wish to provide you with any assistance and hospitality you may require during your stay.”

(table of stone, chairs of wood- make sure to add these things in description)

(In first phoenix description, mention fingers on wings correlance with proto-avian raptors of the pre-human world. It would be what Subaru is familiar with)

The moose’s hoof-hand clicked on the table. “Now then, are you able to tell us the meaning of your presence? Avatars of the Elements are most welcome but their appearance heralds many different things. Forgive us for being curious.”

Inclining her head in acceptance of the apology, the Eastern Dragon remembered her speech classes and began. “I was called by the Elements, as you call them. Summoned by the light I was given the task to journey through the stars and discern the hidden things. For there is a presence lurking in the dark places. It is my duty to shine the light into corners and hidden crevices that the truth may be known.”

Both Khahriin seemed disturbed. The bull moose, stoic as ever, leaned back to stroke his dewlap. The two Phoenixes appeared the most morose of them. They shared a moment of silence looking back and forth between each other, speaking only through expressions and airs familiar only to their race.

It was they who spoke first. “We too have noticed this strange anomaly. Some of our oracles have had nightmares of late and there have been strange happenings in the stars. Wandering travelers that pass through Arethmia sometimes tell of feeling a malicious presence as they slipped through the darkness of space. Despite all this, nothing is to be found in our records. (there is a council that is to convene soon at the dragon’s crown <sanctum of dragons> to discuss this matter.) You say that it is your purpose to seek the meaning behind this?”

“I do.” Subaru nodded and caught a slight gasp of awe from behind her.

“This is good news.” The albino Khahriin spoke up. “Already there is a growing friction amongst the less knowledgeable worlds and tension in the traveling guilds could lead to isolation of systems. A guiding light that illuminates the darkness is what we need in the times to come.”

Her blind companion nodded, as did the Phoenixes and finally the bull moose rumbled his compliance. “We are in accord then. Avatar of the Elements we will do our utmost to aid you on your journey. And should you come back round again your place will be ready for you.”

The blind Khahriin spoke up as the moose finished. “Should you choose to stay or return for any period of time these generosities will remain. Your living quarters, appliances, and all other items you choose to leave behind will be taken care of on your journeys.”

 _Rooms? Journeys? Wait, I get a ‘living quarters’? They’re giving me a house?_ Subaru swallowed and nodded. 

Each of the five rose from their seats and Subaru rose from their own. They bowed as one before leaving the Eastern Dragon and her Khahriin guide. Subaru could not help but feel the larger part of the deal alluded her. She stood while Ah-Hreen pulled her chair back and the pair made their way down a minor hallway that opened into a grand garden.

“So,” Subaru jerked her head back toward the table room, antlers swinging like a rogue chandelier. “Who were those people?”

“The lord and lady Harek, brother and sister. They oversee the magical matters of Arethmia. Solomon Gugreen, stubborn bull though he is, holds sway in many of the merchant and shipping guilds throughout Arethmia and ---- (galaxy). As for the last two, that was Lady Has-Ahram of Arethmia’s sentinel warriors and He-Lii the blind caretaker of the spheres. Each hold vast influence throughout the planet and circling spheres.” Ah-Hreen explained by her side. “Though I must be truthful, avatar of the Elements, they did not expect one such as yourself to come seeking such a minor known matter.”

“Does it not happen often around here?” Subaru frowned and her brow furrowed.

“Not as such no.” She shook her head and smiled. “If I may repeat myself, avatars of the Elements are not at all common.”

“About that.” The Eastern Dragon turned, walking backwards while they conversed. “How many avatars came through Arethmia? Did you give each of them rooms? And if you did how many rooms are there?”

Ah-Hreen laughed. “Inquisitive aren’t you?”

“So my parents have told me.”

“Mmmm, indeed.” The Khahriin purred. “There are many avatars of the Elements that have come and gone. If they have passed through Arethmia we do provide quarters for each of them. However, since their total number is less than the world’s total population it is not a problem for us. In total we have five hundred housings for them though this is only those that have travel through Arethmia. For those that have passed from this life to the next, their rooms are cleansed, blessed, and given to the next avatar.”

“Hmm.”

“Aha! There they are!” A shout came from across the garden room as two figures sprinted or rather flew towards them, or perhaps it was both.

The zoology major grew more astonished and had to remind herself to keep her jaw shut as they approached. Both had characteristics that fit the definition of most western dragons from her own world. The large, bat-like wings laid over with scaled instead of leathery skin. Hard lined features that were closer to that of a snake or a lizard rather than the somewhat canine look Subaru and U-Lumina bore. However, their faces were broader than that of the reptilians she had seen on Kyris, reminding her of several modern depictions of dragons. Their own scales were exposed as skin and neither bore any fur on their bodies. Unlike Subaru, their wings were expansive and billowing. They were sails meant to ply the wind’s currents rather than swim through them as Subaru had learned to. While Subaru’s scale armored body lay hidden beneath a layer of beautiful fur, theirs was open for all to see. While one had various shades of blue the other had tiger-stripes of red and orange. Inversely, the blue had brilliant red eyes while the red had mirthful sapphires. Identical black horns, growing more as boney spikes, sprouted from their foreheads above the brow and formed a ‘v’ formation before heading down their spines in smaller and smaller horns until they disappeared beneath the tough skin. Of their tails, only a long set of plates covered the tops of either one. While the red had hardened bone-yellow claws, his companions were dark blue-black. Their digitigrade legs were powerful and gave the impression of many days exercising. Each was a muscular specimen and wore only a skirted loin-cloth around their waist that was lined in a metallic red-blue.

Looking at them, Subaru could not help but think that they were as twins. The way they approached and the same gleefully impish expressions on their faces spoke of comradery. Closer to fraternity in the Eastern Dragon’s mind.

“Greetings!” The red one called as he flapped closer.

The blue one reached Subaru and Ah-Hreen first, planted hands on hips, and beamed like he had just won the right to kiss the school hottie. His lips stretched back to reveal a mouthful of sharp, saliva-stringed teeth. Subaru’s mind flashed back to that one time she and Monica watched all three Jurassic Park movies end to end.

He turned and grinned widely at the red Dragon. “Looks like I win!”

“Appears so.” The red one approached, folding his great wings and using his tail for balance as he jogged up to the gathering. “But you know I will win the next one. You just won because you saw them first.”

The blue Western Dragon smirked. “Maybe so, maybe not.”

Ah-Hreen swept a hand with a mirthful smile on her lips, each nodding in welcome. “Avatar of Elements, these are the ones spoken of. Chema and Yrlig, avatars of the great dragon Chióni kai Spítha. They share your blessing and would know more of your kind than I.”

“Ah don’t be like that Ah-Hreen.” Chema, the blue spoke up.

“We have known you since before you were a tinkle in your mother’s eye.” Yrlig the red finished.

“Please.” Ah-Hreen almost appeared to blush beneath her reddish fur. “You both are too teasing.”

“It is in our nature.” Both answered at the same time with a knowing grin.

As Ah-Hreen, they too spoke some form of English but theirs had a different accent. Subaru almost thought it Germanic or Slavic, but she was not one for languages. She was just happy they were speaking similar words that she was used to.

“Now then.” The conversation and attention turned to her. “Who is our new sister to grace us humble avatars with her presence?”

The Eastern Dragon bowed deeply, balancing with her tail and keeping her wings to her back. “I am Xana Subaru, avatar of the light, sent by the Dragon of Kyris to seek out the darkness.”

“You mean?” Yrlig’s brows shot up. “Of THE Light?”

“The vitalis aspect.” Chema voice was low and full of awe.

They approached Subaru until they were scarcely a few inches away and cupped both hands before their chests. A strange energy formed between the opened digits and the Eastern Dragon felt instinct telling her to do the same. Likewise she matched the other avatars to feel a powerful presence make itself known there. It felt as if she was presenting her heart before the world, open and unobstructed. Her golden eyes glittered as a soft, swirling light came to being in the palms of her hands. Subaru’s fur tingled as her spirit was set alight, and she had the feeling of being on a large cliff with her wings outstretched and a mighty wind before her.

Chema and Yrlig were likewise opening of themselves. The blue Dragon held in his hands a swirling diamond of frost circled with motes of misty cold. His eyes were calm and he smiled as Subaru. She smiled back but quickly looked back down. However, she realized that the dancing frost diamond somehow mimicked the same grinning attitude of its holder and was tempted to stick her turquoise tongue out at the both of them. Shaking herself from the feeling, the Eastern Dragon turned to the red Dragon. Within his hands was a ball of roaring flame. A brilliant white core seethed voraciously at its center and growing lesser in brilliance further away like a flower’s petals. From white bloomed hazed blue, hot yellow, singing red, until the colors dissipated into the writhing waves of heated air. Yrlig’s eyes were warm and had a proud fire burning within.

Subaru felt her patron’s presence, the familiar scent of desert wind and the hidden oasis filling her keen nose. The avatar let herself sink back into the familiar embrace though she did not know how it was possible for the Tynshagi to reach her. Just feeling the familiar presence near was good enough for her.

A voice that was not hers spoke through her. Subaru did not move her lips or twist her tongue, but words came forth from her. The great Tynshagi of light spoke through her avatar and the language of old made the garden tremble.

Though she did not know the tongue Subaru understood the heart of it. For it was her soul meeting together with that of the Tynshagi of light. The rumbling echoed throughout the courtyard, calling to Chema and Yrlig. A voice of two voices answered the ancient call. Subaru felt herself between the two great presences as she held her heart-light open before her, a vessel of her patron.

Slowly the greetings between two titanic beings faded and the deep rumble of U-Lumina spoke out from her avatar. “It has been a long time Spark and Snow. Joy fills me to hear your voice for myself once again brother.”

One voice laughed while the other replied. “Only you call me by that adoring name sister. It is good to hear your voice as well. Many ages have passed and I wondered if you slumbered as our brother.”

“Ha!” The Tynshagi of light gave a mirthful chuckle. “Our brother (Loonarth?)’s path of choice is far from my own. But I have found it quite pleasing in quiet solitude. Simple things are indeed the blessings of our predecessor. Never the less, there is still the matter at hand.”

“Agreed.” Dual voices spoke as one. “It has been long since you have chosen an avatar and ventured out.”

“I fear the time is upon us brother.” U-Lumina’s voice took on a more sober tone. “Though we prayed it never would I believe it has.”

“And you are sure of this?”

“No. I do not wish to act on instinct alone.” The Tynshagi of light rumbled something between regret and apology. “We siblings have been apart too long we have become estranged to one another. I send my avatar, my Gunil, to light the path before us all that we may find each other again.”

“Hmm. Very well.” The other replied. “Then I will await to see what is revealed before us. Your chosen is an honored guest as are my own. Until we meet again, Khrana my sister.”

“Khrana my brother.” U-Lumina’s warm voice flowed through Subaru and then slowly her presence faded.

The heart-light that rested on her hands drew back into her until it was not more. Likewise the frost and flame of Chema and Yrlig diminished. As her long tail curled around the bottoms of her Hakama pants, Subaru felt a tinge of loneliness at the absence of U-Lumina’s presence. All the more it made her long for home and she wondered when she would be able to see her family again.

“Gunil?” Yrlig smiled at her, shaking the Eastern Dragon from her reverie.

The Western Dragon’s opposite twin finished. “It is a good name.”

“My thanks.” Subaru smiled, bowed, and let the kind words warm her heart. _I may not be home for a while but that does not mean I am doomed to never see it again._

“Now then,” The Western Dragons spoke as one. “It seems we have some further things to address.”

“But while we are here.” Chema began.

“You are sure to have questions.” Yrlig finished. “Feel welcome to ask us what is on your mind.”

“Oh. Well.” Subaru nibbled at her bottom lip. “Excuse my inexperience, I have only been avatar for a scarce moment, but are there any rituals or customs I need to do?”

“Have you received instruction to do so?” Yrlig asked.

“None.”

“Then no.” Chema smiled. “Your first instructions are your only commands.”

“We have to admit.” The red Dragon gave a sly sideways glance to his companion. “We are a bit jealous of how warmly the Elements speak of you.”

“And often.” Chema added.

Yrlig gave a sigh and a weary smile. “We may hear from our own every hundred years or so. One would think a two-headed god would have more to talk about.”

Subaru giggled. “Yes, I suppose. If I may ask, are you brothers?”

The blue Dragon’s brows rose in mock astonishment. “With him? How dare you make such an accusation.”

 “I would trade the worlds of Europa to be ride of this foul companion!” His counterpart continued.

The both stopped and grinned at each other before breaking out into loud, roaring guffaws. A side glance to her Khahriin guide assured Subaru this was entirely normal behavior for the twin avatars. In fact, Ah-Hreen was smiling like she was watching a pair of brothers act on a stage. Which they probably were, considering.

“But to answer your question, no.” Yrlig smiled. “We are not brothers.

“Were you born dragons?”

“We were, though it is uncommon not to be and chosen as an avatar of the great Dragons.” Chema frowned and scratched his chin audibly with his sharp claws. “Are you one of such? I know the Tynshagi of Light bore the traits of Eastern Dragons. If she chose a furred or slender built race it would be easier to adapt to the ethereal form of a Eastern Dragon.”

“Yeah. Um. Something like that.” She fidgeted. _Be best not to tell them just yet. Pretty sure there’s not even a ‘human’ in this dimensional-plane. They might get more confused than what is worth the trouble of explaining._

“Interesting.” Both Western Dragons leaned in with their hands scratching their chins.

 _Great, now I’m a specimen. Never thought I would be on the other side of the microscope. Wait, science?_ The thought triggered a memory of her previous conversations with Ah-Hreen and she turned to the Khahriin guide. “You said this world has adapted the mix of technology and magic, right?”

Nodding, the Khahriin ventured a step forward. “That is correct, avatar of the Elements.”

“Hmm.” Subaru smiled, shifting her feet, as she brought a hand up to stroke with her whisker. “Well, as it turns out, the place where I am from doesn’t have magic.”

“Oh?” Chema blinked slowly then blinked again. “But that is not quite true. You have the power within.”

Yrlig chuckled. “For a second there I believed the great Dragon of Light had summoned you from another place entirely.”

“Heheheheh, yeah.” Subaru fidgeted with her hair. “That would be crazy.”

“It has happened in the times before. But not often. Beings from other dimensions and planes are hard put to travel here, though travel between places in this universe is quite easy.” Chema explained.

“But the chosen brings a good argument.” Yrlig crossed his arms as he leaned on a pillar. “If she has never learned about magic from her own people then this will be her first lesson.”

“Indeed.” The blue Dragon took a seat on the decoration of a column base, curling his reptilian tail around to his side as Subaru had done at the council table. “Come priestess of the Phoenixes, you would be a far better and fairer teacher than we brutish avatars.”

“You flatter yourselves.” Ah-Hreen smiled sweetly as she stepped forward to Subaru’s side. “Now, what may I call you? The Element of Light has named you Gunil, but you declared your name as Xana Subaru. Of what title and name do you wish to be called?”

“Xana, if you please. It is my family name. Though if you want you may also call me Gunil.” Subaru smiled as best she could, the traditional side of her brain warring with convenience in this new world. “I am still growing used to the thought of a new name.”

“I understand.” Ah-Hreen chuckled. “A new name is something many have to bear with. But now to your first lesson. Magic is all around us, within us, and a part of each of us. It is the blessing of life, the whisper of death, and the promise of the life after. It is a great power that any one mortal can control entirely by themselves. Through it many great things can be accomplished and many great horrors unfold if used for selfish reasons.”

 _And so, I return to Mrs. Muller’s third grade class on why sharp pencils and scissors kill people._ Subaru nodded but kept her pointed ears perked for when her Khahriin guide actually got technical.

“Energy such as this, from within and without, uses one’s own spirit as a connection. Much now electricity easily passes through certain metals.” As if to illustrate, ancient unknown symbols swirled over Ah-Hreen’s arms down to her fingers and a coiling bubble of water formed in her palm. “Disciplines differ in each school but there are a shared basic knowledge among them. Magic is used either from one’s environment or oneself, channeled through a formulae, and enacting a certain effect. Some believe that the only the mind should be used for this process but I find the heart a more ready source of readiness though it requires more self-discipline.”

“Now.” The Khahriin guide held out her own hands, palm up. “Place your hands above my own in mirror of my actions.”

Subaru stretched forward as instructed, palm up. _Now what?_

“Good. Now I want you to bring light.” Ah-Hreen chuckled at Subaru’s frown. “I looked the same when my teacher asked me that. Worry not Xana, concentrate on your home. Think of the light of the morning and the fading of evening. Remember the warmth it brings and the fond memories you have of these.”

Nodding, the Eastern Dragon closed her eyes and recalled her home in New Mexico. The smell of dust and old wood, the warm blankets and sound of breakfast sizzling in the cast iron pan, and the motes of dust dancing in the light. A smile spread across her face as a welcome feeling of home enveloped her being.

“Good.” Ah-Hreen’s soft voice whispered to her. “Now concentrate. Hold the light out in your hands.”

She did as told and opened her eyes to see a soft ball of light glowing much like those soft motes of dust. “It’s beautiful.”

“That it is.” Ah-Hreen smiled. “This is a simple thing, just a ball of light. I will see about books that will give you further information. These will help you grow in your abilities.”

“May we suggest restorative and edifice?” Yrlig scratched his chin.

“Light is a positive element and martial knowledge will come later.” Chema finished.

“Indeed.” She nodded her agreement. “During your stay here, however long or short it may be, I am at your disposal. Especially if you wish to learn more of magic. But for now I believe we will have to suffice with a simple spell.”

The Eastern Dragon huffed a little but bobbed her head. _It’s not like I have a GED in magics. All of this is new, even if a bit easy to learn._

“Good. Then please pay attention.” The Khahriin priestess spread her hand and began to recite a few simple words. “Substance of life, give me grace. Substance of life, make easy my path. Substance of life, grant me sight.”

With her fur standing up, Subaru watched intently as a small ball of light formed in the center of her palm. Small sigils, much like Kanji or Hangul alphabets, swirled at the edge of the visible and seemed to repeat in a certain sequence. Ah-Hreen offered the ball of light and Subaru opened her hands like a child accepting a toy. The Khahriin gently placed the orb in her hands without ever touching it. By itself, the light was simply light. A little warm and comforting but little else besides. The sphere itself hovered over her hand without touching a tingle tuft of fur.

“Wow.” Subaru breathed as she stared, perplexed and yet accepting of the impossibility before her.

“It is a simple thing often used by those who wish to explore underneath a planet’s surface or in dark places.” Ah-Hreen came to her side. “Come do as I do. Hold out your hand and sink into yourself. When you feel the thing that beats as your heart does, reach out to it. Let it flow through you for it is a part of yourself. Call it by your name for it is you. Give it form of your own mind and bind it together with the words I spoke.”

Subaru shut her eyes and did not have to meditate inward far before she felt a roaring light like a sun swell to meet her. It was under her skin and flowed through her veins. Her heart beat with its rhythm and it was bound to her, body and soul. Not wishing to harm herself or damage her own spirit in any foreseeable way, the Eastern Dragon focused on her hand. She willed a ball of light into her hand.

Her breath was shaky as she spoke softly. “Substance of life, give me grace. Substance of life, make easy my path. Substance of life, grant me sight.”

Golden eyes opened as power flowed through her arm and before her eyes a small ball of light, no bigger than a marble, hovered in above her palm. Simple, glowing, and seemingly mirthful, the ball stayed no matter how Subaru turned her hand.

She turned to her instructor, the memory of the previous spell on her mind. “What were the symbols around your light?”

“Many simple spells have further room for improvement.” Ah-Hreen explained. “Those symbols were merely manifestations of a larger formulae. It is these that form the bases for complex spells, enchantments, charms, and incantations. For now it is best to learn them by inscribing them on a medium such as parchment, I will give you a blank book for such a task as this. In time you will learn to equate and construct these formulae in your mind and give them form. Now for something else.”

“For some this is considered a rather untraditional method but I believe it is a necessary lesson to learn.” Ah-Hreen laid down so her tauric lower body rested on the floor. “Come, sit opposite of me.”

The avatar did as she was bid, crisscrossing her legs as she curled her tail around to her right. Her ears perked and twitched in the faint ventilated breeze that stirred the garden. The Khahriin nodded her approval, smiling as she interlocked her fingers and closed her own eyes.

“Close your eyes.” Her voice was a deep purr. “Focus out instead of in. As before, feel what is but is not.”

Doing as instructed, Subaru reached out with her senses. As if heeding her instructions, her whiskers flicked the air around her muzzle curiously. It was not the same as before. Darkness had shut her eyes but her inner magic, as Ah-Hreen had described it, was visible to her spirit. This time it felt as if a slight breeze tickled the edges of her awareness and she was having trouble distinguishing the real from the perceived. Her brow crinkled in frustration.

“Do not force it.” Chema’s calm voice broke through to her. “Let it flow.”

Nodding, she took a breath and stilled herself. A memory flickered past, of a morning when she was young and woke early. She had found her father and mother in the sunroom sitting apart like two bodhisattva facing the sun. As a young girl she had innocently sat between them and mimicked their still posture. Her father had laughed at his daughter trying hard to keep an overly positioned posture while still appearing determined. ‘Get comfortable’ he had told her. ‘Relax and rest’.

 _Relax and rest._ Subaru thought and took another long breath before letting it out.

In the darkness of her sight things slowly revealed themselves. She let her restraints drop and relaxed as far as she knew how as the world slowly came into odd focus. Around her was a twisting and turning world of many wonders. Warm and cool and sometimes cold swirling around her in intangible currents. Almost at the same time a thought struck the Eastern Dragon.

 _What if my new race does not fly with their wings? What if this is the invisible current that I felt before with U-Lumina?_ She unconsciously leaned into the flow and sniffed.

There was no scent to be found but Subaru could not help but feel a familiar sense flow into her being. As if returning to her home after a semester and taking a deep breath. It was power and memory and sound and silence and every other thing flowing in impossible concert.

“Do you sense it?”

Subaru nodded, not wanting to break the wonderful feeling.

“Then as before, stretch out your hand and recite the spell.” There was something of a smirk in Ah-Hreen’s voice. “I would ask that you repeat it in your mind this time.”

She nodded again and stretched her hand forward. This time she did not reach for the energy around her. She let it flow through her like wind on her wings, a breeze rustling her fur and filling her lungs. In her mind she repeated the forming words that Ah-Hreen had spoken before. This time she added a twist, trying to visualize twin suns revolving around one another. She could almost see them twirling around her hand even with her eyes closed. The zoology major could most certainly feel them.

“Very good.”

Subaru opened her eyes and saw twin suns orbiting her outstretched hand. There were faint trails that may have been symbols but they were mere ghosts in the air. She smiled at her work. Xana Subaru, a Issei from New Mexico and young woman of science, had formed light from the mysterious properties of a different universe. The sudden thought occurred to her what might be the draw backs of such power.

“I hate to ask,” She turned to her instructor abruptly, eyes a little wide. “But are there any problems when using magic? Like any symptoms I should be worried about?”

“You speak of it as if it is a disease!” Yrlig laughed.

Smiling and shaking her head, Ah-Hreen eyes were of a kinder nature than the ruckus Western Dragon. “Magic is a part of this universe as much as anything else. Trees, stones, people, all things have magic within. It flows around us in indiscernible ways. To each person it may appear different just as each person sees the world around them differently. But as for its inherently harmful nature in use, there is none.”

Trying not to be obvious, Subaru breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Good to know.”

“I believe that is enough for now.” Ah-Hreen stood on her four legs and helped Subaru to her paws. “Thank you, good avatars of Chióni kai Spítha, you have honored us with your presence and your understanding this day.”

“Not at all.” Chema bowed.

Yrlig stood and did the same. “It was a pleasure.”

The pair parted from company with knowing grins and the occasional poke between each other. Beckoning the avatar of Light, Ah-Hreen guided them through the garden and another long hall before circling a transparent wall that gave a broad view of the land beyond the city.

“Come,” The Khahriin motioned to an opaque petal-door at the end of the wall. “This is your quarters here.”

Eager to see what her abode would look like Subaru rushed to Ah-Hreen’s side and the soft door swung up into the wall as if it was the opening of an eye. As she walked in, the zoology major marveled how so little changed no matter how far technology advanced.

\--description of room-

“It would be prudent to wash yourself.” Ah-Hreen’s voice turned Subaru’s attention back to the present. “It would be best if you did not have another cloth-changing incident.”

Ears shooting up, Subaru made for the room her Khahriin guide pointed to.

“When you remove your clothes place them in the small box, I will have them washed for you.” She called after the avatar. “While you bathe I will make some tea with milk if that is alright.”

“Yes, thank you!” Subaru called from within the bathroom, being careful to not haphazardly throw off the exquisite clothes.

“If I may be so bold Xana.” Ah-Hreen’s voice, taking on a more serious tone, called to her from behind the door. “I do not know the customs of your people or their ways. I do not know the mating cycles or rituals of their mate-bonding. However, I am well aware of your disposition. Khahriin have very powerful heat cycles and sometimes it will become violent for unbonded persons. I have much experience in these matters. If there is anything that you wish to know, I assure you, I have heard everything at least once. Do not be afraid.”

“Thank you Ah-Hreen.” Subaru Leaned her back against the door as her wings droop to either side. _From the bottom of my heart, thank you._

“You are most welcome kind Xana. I will wait in the main room.”

Nodding to no one but herself, the zoology major took a loot around the room. It had an extra-large glass-sided steam shower with soft-looking tile on the floor and wall. The counter had three individual sinks and slopped in an ‘s’ shape, perhaps so that people of all sizes could be bothered to reach. There was a bidet as well as a regular toilet and a lounger that Subaru guessed could be used as an oval office for someone of Ah-Hreen’s size. In the middle of the far wall there was a large Nipponese-style bathtub and shower seat next to it. Apparently people here liked variety.

Subaru happily flocked to the most familiar, gently removing her hakama pants, cheogami dress, and underclothes before stuffing them into the bin and padding over to the bath in the back. For a second she worried about the whether she should start the bath while washing off but her American side said screw it so she twisted the knob to start filling the tub slowly with hot water. Satisfied at the flow rate, Subaru gently knelt and sat on the familiar wooden stool with a sigh of relief. Every new year her family had gone to Japan to visit her father’s family and she had enjoyed the wonders of Nipponese baths. Especially hot springs.

Using the shower head freely, the Eastern Dragon washed and scrubbed herself with the brush. It was different from before. The addition of wings, antlers, and tail certainly made things interesting but Subaru was up to the challenge. Suds and grains of sand from a planet far away slipped onto the floor. The warm water washed over her tired frame and seeped through her fur like a curtain of relief. After thoroughly cleaning herself and putting the showerhead back, she slipped into the bath only to leap right back out with a yip. She landed a little away on all fours to hiss at the tub.

 _Wait, why?_ She shook her head and stood wondering if her animalistic features were influencing her mental state. _Or maybe I’m just adjusting to this body and the little things are becoming more prominent._

She walked back over to the bath and turned on the cold water. Staring into the rippling water as she waited, Subaru could not help but think on Ah-Hreen’s words. Matting shared similar aspects to marriage though it was different with each species. In this aspect, pairings of a ceremonial, social, and religious may be met though Subaru would have to talk to the Khahriin later. Sex, however, was considered common and not a taboo matter. Though considering a whole species going into heat at different times there was perhaps little to be ashamed about aside from going overboard. Subaru knew how animals back on Earth got when they went into rut. They were excitable, more energetic than usual, looked to expand their territories if they had them. Maybe even sexual preferences were different in this place and maybe all mating was not purely for procreation. When Ah-Hreen spoke of her mate she spoke in love and this made the Eastern Dragon wonder. The zoology major’s mind wandered and she wondered if races here shared traits with their Earth counterparts. Swans and their pairs, lions and their harems, rams and the flocks of yews.

Her body grew hot at the wandering deviancies her mind conjured and she quickly slipped into the tub to displace the feeling. She sunk into the welcoming water and stared at the ceiling and it’s faint patterns in white.

 _But what of me?_ Her thoughts turned inward and to home. _What of my own urges and needs? If there are people willing to help me do I say yes?_

During her whole life, Subaru had never had a real love interest. She had crushes on wizened teachers, second thoughts about kind guys who walked her home, and ponderings about one or two people she had met overseas but this was different. In collage she knew of quite a few people who flirted and ‘speed-dated’, as Monica put it, through semesters. However, the zoology major never considered herself one of them. That was not to say she had dug up her share of internet porn, or what Monica had so liberally dug up for her and repeatedly asked her opinion on.

A giggle bubbled in her stomach and blossomed into a laugh. Her whiskers bounced and ears laid back, her tail wiggling between her as she remembered all the stupid little things her friend had done for her. Subaru laughed long and well before breathing out a sigh. It felt good in all this new oddness. She leaned her head back until her antlers tapped the rip and let herself drift in the water’s warm embrace.

Her eyes closed and she called from memory her mother and father. Then Monica and her friends at college, few though they may be. She smiled at them and spoke her own hello. The Eastern Dragon knew her words would not reach the unknown distance between them but it felt right. She slipped beneath the water, thankful that the tub was large enough to fit her tail and all, and stared through the rippling window. Smiling, her thoughts turned to how she often thought before about how things were getting so complicated and difficult to understand. Now those things seemed little in perspective.

She broke the surface in a rush and took flight in the small space, curling around in the air as the dripping water followed her path. _Transported to a different universe while being made a male fox, discovering Dragons are real and some are the equivalent of gods, I have a quest to investigate the end of life as they know it or if it is just a gag somebody is running, I am on a planet with tiger-centaurs, and apparently magic._

Diving down before circling up, the Eastern Dragon let herself drop a scant inch to the floor. Her feet-paws touched the ceramic floor and she padded over to the towels. The small flight had dried her off a little but, considering how morning hair could be, she did not want to take chances. As she toweled herself, her fur began to take a lovely sheen and the zoology major wondered if she had a secondary, waterproof coat in addition to her fur-covered armor of miniscule scales. The clothes bin was open and had her informal clothes as well as underwear folded neatly inside. Though calling the form-fitting backless top underwear seemed a bit of an overstatement. It felt like wearing a leotard without a bottom.

Never the less, the Eastern Dragon slipped on the top and boy shorts before dawning the long-sleeved shirt and cargo shorts. She slipped her tail in the hole and looped the belt around her waist before giving herself a once over. For the first time, perhaps ever in existence, her hair had come out spectacularly and only needed to be curled back slightly with her fingertips. It might get a bit long but she would braid it in the future. Or maybe cut it.

Giving a shrug to no one but herself, the avatar flicked her wings a little and strode back out into the main room with her tail swinging behind her. True to her word, Ah-Hreen stood waiting by the sofas and gave her a pleasant smile as the Eastern Dragon approached. However, the zoology major was still curious about the room. She made her way to the kitchen where she found a host of cooking utensils and pots and pans. Her surprise at the familiarity was only surpassed by her comfort that at least in an alternate dimension-universe-plane-thing that a fork was still a fork.

“My apologies,” Ah-Hreen softly padded over to her. “It is not custom to keep a quarters stocked while the dweller is away.”

“It’s fine.” Subaru smiled, curling strands of hair as she bent down to inspect the stovetop. _Looks like one of those new magnetic-convection ones. Maybe something similar? I wonder if they have ramen in this universe. Or rice cookers. Wait, do they even have rice?_

As she straightened and opened her mouth to ask Ah-Hreen a bell-chime rang from the front entrance. Ears straightening and tail freezing mid-twitch, Subaru eyed the door suspiciously. Her guide seemed less apprehensive.

“Ah, just in time.” She gave a short bow and dipping her head. “I did promise to be your guide to Arethmia but there are certain things that others are better qualified for. Since you are on a journey among the stars you will need a reliable crew and ship. The person whom I have called upon can direct you in such matters.”

 _More people?_ Subaru frowned then nodded, consenting to the wise advice. “Thank you again Ah-Hreen. You have blessed me three-fold since my arrival here. I could not ask for a more capable guide.”

“You are most welcome, Xana.” The Khahriin purred and turned to front door.

The Eastern Dragon wondered if she should have dressed more formally given that she was going to be out and about. But the ones she had on were much more comfortable. And more her style. She wondered if they stocked tea in the rooms when her Khahriin guide came around the corner with their guest. It was not who or even what Subaru was expecting.

Her being aware of the oddities and unknown parallels of this place did not prepare her for this. Accompanying her Khahriin guide was a very humanoid looking porcine or Pig. HAIR? Ears were bent half-way in a cutesy manner that seemed devilishly natural. Wide --- eyes were framed with long, lushly dark lashes and sensuous brows. Blond hair of a golden wheat color was kept short in a stylish bob with a pair of pins warding stray locks from her eyes. The rounded snout was only a cute, flat nose that was the true marker of the guest’s race. Below a set of blossoming lips looked ready to suck the life out of any unfortunate soul drawn to this odd siren. A soft, curved jaw like that of a human rather than an animal dropped to a short but slender neck where Subaru distinguished the true gender of her newest chaperon. A small but noticeable Adam’s apple buldged just above a black lace choker that contrasted against the boy’s pink skin. If she had not had some grasp of anatomy Subaru would have been duped entirely. The neck went down to slender shoulders and slender arms. His chest was not quite flat and had an undeniable swell that the zoology major would have equated with ‘boobs’ on anybody else.

 _Wasn’t there a condition for that I read somewhere? Gyne-something._ She kept staring as the pig boy became more and more effeminate before her eyes.

The swell of breast, fake or not, flattened to a trim stomach and belly that the boy obviously took good care of despite not giving too much interest in arm-strength. Shown of even more by the cut-top he wore like a bra. In turn, large hips swelled and Subaru’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the caboose he was swinging around. True meaning of ‘dat ass’ became suddenly apparent in her mind. It looked like he would be capable of popping out a piglet or two with hips like those. And the ass only suggested that he already had. Despite not taking care of his upperbody too much his legs, clothed in plaid mini-skirt and flower-patterned blue tights, were in good condition. The pig either walked around quite a bit or did some other exhaustive exercise requiring movement of hips and legs. Much like the Eastern Dragon and her Khahriin guide, his legs were digitigrade and ended with cute cloven trotters. He stood barely to Subaru’s shoulders but had an air about him that made looking down more of a pleasure than a strain.

“Avatar of the Elements, Gunil of the Light, may I introduce Baily. Knower of persons and the one who will be able to find you a capable crew.”

Bowing in a less formal manner, the boy who could have barely looked to be in Subaru’s own age bracket stuck out a hand. It was odd as it was a relief to see such a familiar gesture. Most of the greetings she had received were bows or curtseys or something of a more formal sort than a handshake. There was something decidedly Western and personal about a handshake that made it a more intimate greeting than anything the (East had come up with). It also struck Subaru that Baily’s hands were humanoid. The palms, four fingers and thumbs, and even pearly painted fingernails were there. Subaru was admiring the familiarity so much that she almost missed the pig’s first words.

“I am honored to meet you, avatar of the Elements. You honor me and my family by calling on my services.”

“Ah.” The zoology major smiled to cover up her hesitation and took the outstretched hand. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

When hand met paw, Subaru could not help a shiver of sensory delight run down her back as her own furry, scaled, padded, and clawed hand was delicately grasped by the porcine’s soft embrace. His hand was like grasping soft clay and had a gentle, but firm, grip. They shook once before letting go. The Eastern Dragon noted that he did not let go until she released pressure. Despite his forward outfit and provocative figure, Baily knew how to handle himself in formal matters and maybe did this more often than she thought.

He smiled warmly at her, giving her a once over. “Your clothes look wonderful. Ha-Lagn I presume?”

“Yes. Ah-Hreen was kind enough to introduce me on the way here.” She smiled back. _Knowledgeable and connected. His parents must be proud of this kid._

“And almost pounced on her had I not intervened.” Ah-Hreen broke in with a knowing smile that made Subaru blush and her whiskers curl.

“Oh?” Baily’s eyebrows shot up. “The mate-less vixen decided to pounce on a prized prey?”

“Not as such.” Ah-Hreen spared a look of sympathy and knowing with Subaru. “Our good avatar had come through the world gate in a disheveled state and my reckless amhra took it as an incentive.”

“So that’s how it was.” Baily nodded in understanding and gave a sympathetic glance to the zoology major. “It is hard living without a mate and being a productive member of society.”

 _They say that too?_ Subaru smiled sheepishly.

“And, believe it or not, most races cannot identify their own scent unless they have been wallowing in it for a month.” Baily went on. “We pigs have a decent scent of smell but most Dragons I know of have a powerful set of sensory organs finely attuned to the territorial markings of others.”

 _Really?_ Thinking back, Subaru did get a distinct vibe from Chema and Yrlig as well as Ah-Hreen herself but never considered that they simply smelled differently.

“Ah, well.” Her Khahriin guide interrupted again. “That is perhaps due to the overwhelmingly interesting way she came through the world gate. Or at least my assumption of such. But we will speak no more of the matter least we frighten the good avatar into being celibate.”

Turning back to the Eastern Dragon, Baily smiled widely. “Now then. Ah-Hreen said you will need a crew to travel with?”

“Yes.”

“Very good, then if you do not mind we can start right now.” The avatar nodded and Baily turned on her hoof and together the pair walked back out the door.

Ah-Hreen waved goodbye. “I will meet you here avatar at the time the sun sets.”

Waving back, Subaru grinned as she matched the stride of her shorter guide, making sure to get a discrete sniff of him as they went. Surprisingly the boy smelled of flowers and several odd musky scents the Eastern Dragon did not care to identify. Instead of taking the dreaded aerial-vehicles the pair walked down the hall until the cute boy gestured them into an elevator. The zoology major could only guess how far up they were but they quickly descended if the low hum was any indicator. However, the ride was remarkably smooth. Subaru chalked it up to superior technology than express elevators as they exited into a large lobby. As with many of the previous rooms and halls, there were many plants and mini-gardens placed in perfect syntropy with everything around them. If memory served correctly it was called ‘Feng Shui’ on Earth but Subaru could not help but feel this was different.

She did not get to finish the thought as Baily gently grabbed her hand and tugged insistently with an exuberant smile on his face. They quickly exited the main doors and stopped to bask in the warm sun. Once again Subaru gazed in awe of the vast towering structures of the city. It was incredible to think of all that the Khahriin had accomplished. As she turned her gaze to skyward she could make out the outline of an artificial moon. One of the ‘spheres’ Ah-Hreen had spoken of.

Baily turned to her. “Alright. Fist on the list is people but if you want to switch it up at any time let me know. Ready?”

The Eastern Dragon gave a hesitant nod.

“Then onward we go!” The pig let out an excited kind of squeal and lunged ahead, almost dragging Subaru with her.

His boisterous attitude was so infectious that she could not help but smile. Hand in hand they travel quickly out to the walkway before making toward a forested area between two spires. All the while Subaru’s eyes kept being drawn to the bountiful buns sashaying in front of her. With each step they seemed to bounce hypnotically and she wondered to herself if they really were as soft as they looked. The smell of flowers invaded her nose as she was now fully down wind of the effeminate boy.

“You will need an excellent cook.” Baily’s voice thankfully turned her mind to other topics. “Meals in space can get monotonous unless one can be creative.”

“Oh. I can cook.” The Eastern Dragon pipped up. “My mother and father both taught me how. I have a bit of experience with many dishes and types of food.”

Baily’s eyebrows shot up. “A looker and a doer? No wonder Ha-Lang pounced on you! A person such as yourself would make an amazing mate!”

Blushing Subaru looked to the side as they continued. _Is he actually flirting with me or is it just part of his personality that I’m misreading?_

Familiar scents tickled her nose and the sounds of oil frying distracted Subaru from her newest innuendo. The smell of spices and cooking drove her forward. Soon she was in the lead as the forest opened into a market full of food stalls and rife with pleasant sights. As she began weaving through the open market Subaru noted that the food customs and instruments here were the same if not similar to those on Earth. Forks, spoons, knifes, chopsticks, ladles, and tongs were all used to prep the glorious feast.

Stopping in front of a Hibachi table, the Eastern Dragon admired the cook’s masterful arts at showmanship. The cook, a Weasel of some sorts, flipped and spun about the utensils. It was art in action. Table sizzling with oil as fresh ingredients were tossed on, seasoned, let cook and stirred at the maker’s discernment. Subaru did not notice she was hungry until her stomach gave a veritable roar of discontent

Quickly glancing around to see if anybody else heard, she saw only the Weasel giving her a skeptical look. Baily simply smiled with his brows lifted up in sympathy. Putting a hand on her stomach, Subaru did her best to appear that at least she was apologetic and realized that she had not eaten a single thing since being transported from Earth. Or teleported. Or transferred. Or something.

**(Input part of how Baily ‘knows’ everybody)**

“You know,” Baily waved a hand to the Habachi stall. “If you want to eat I would be happy to hoof the bill.”

The zoology major all but melted and gave the boy the moistest, grateful puppy eyes possible. _There are good people here, I knew it. Good, kind, and food-buying people._

He smiled and stuck his fingers in a peace sign. “Two orders of fried noodles with veg and chicken.”

 _Wait. What?_ She whirled on Baily like he had lost his mind.

The effeminate boy was smiling as if his order was the most usual thing in the world. Subaru blinked, smacked herself with her whiskers, and rubbed her ears. Baily was giving her a concerned and annoyed look.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, no. It’s just a new experience for me.” She waved Baily off. _A real dramatic one._

“Never had Habachi?” The pig’s eyes widened. “Holy trotters you are in for a treat. This place is the best Habachi in Arethmia and the surrounding systems. Maybe for a few light-years in any which direction.”

“O-okay.” Subaru forced a smile. _That’s not exactly what I was getting at._

The weasel finished the meal and placed two bowls on the counter with practiced ease before moving on to his next customer. Baily motioned to the selection of chopsticks and each took a pair.

Taking the warm bowl in her hands, Subaru dipped the utensils in before bringing the steaming goodness to her mouth. _Itadakimasu._

 She blew a few puffs and fanned it with her whiskers then took it in. The rich flavor of seasonings and spices slipped throughout her mouth in warm welcome. Chewy chicken, wiggling noodles, and a variety of familiar vegetables all mixed together in glorious harmony. It had a slight zing that the zoology major had not tasted before. Taking another bite she realized it was a home blend of peppers and citrus fruits. That was all she could tolerate. Within a few seconds she had devoured the bowl. Only when she came back up for air did she glance at the other customers to see them eyeing her with trepidation.

Baily just giggled and finished his own bowl. “I knew you were hungry but not how hungry.”

Her ears wilted to the sides as she gave a meek smile, her tail curing around her hind-paws (feet). “Sorry.” She said and turned to the weasel as she put the bowl in a washbasin at the end of the counter. “Thank you for the meal.”

Turning to thank her new companion, Subaru felt the warmth of the meal seep through her body. And then to her sudden horror, started buzzing in the wrong places. She glanced about to see if anybody was noticing as her scrotum dropped out of their sheaths and her penis stirred within its own covering.

Baily must have noticed and quickly pulled at the avatar’s hand. She followed him through the stalls as he looked around for something. The pig boy fiddled one of his floppy ears between his fingers as he nervously glanced around. He nibbled a little on his thick lips before giving a squeal of glee and raced ahead. Subaru lunged after him, finding herself in the uncomfortable position of being treated to a generous display of the boy’s flanks yet again.

She forced herself to look up only to be gaze at Baily’s cute locks, flopping ears, and slender shoulders. Her breath came in hot through her nose and she bit into her lip to try to stem the blood rushing elsewhere. They quickly approached what looked like a phone booth but there were odd markings on it. And it was a bit big for a phone booth. The pig paid no mind, slapping his hand on a screen and the door at the end of the semi-circular building revolved as the two market-goers rushed in.

Now that she was inside she realized the 7x10 space was a public restroom stall. A lounge-toilet, sink, urinal, and regular toilet sat on the comfortable tile while railings lined the elongated circle walls.

“Whoa. What are we doing here?” Subaru was not liking the implications of Baily bringing her here.

The boy gave her a confused look. “You don’t need to use the restroom?”

“No.”

“Oh! I thought that’s why you were looking around.” Sighing in relief, he smiled. “You had me thinking you were going to explode or something.”

The Eastern Dragon fidgeted. “Uh, no. It’s just-.”

Baily caught sight of the growing problem. “Ooooooh.”

Sliding down to a squat, Baily began sniffing a little at the growing bulges within Subaru’s pants. Delicately, as if opening a flower, his gentle hands eclipsed the Eastern Dragon’s uncovered orbs with an almost awestruck look. Even as she bit back a moan the pig boy did not abate and seemed to roll the pair in his hands as if hypnotized. She could smell her own fresh scent seeping into the air, clouding the small stall.

“Gotta say.” He took a gulp and looked up at Subaru with anxious eyes. “Was not expecting anything like this from a new avatar.”

“What are you-.” Subaru had trouble making sentences through all the senses flooding her mind.

“Helping you out, obviously.” Baily’s tone was matter-of-fact as he fiddled with the belt, button, and zipper. “You’re having trouble with all the attention and you need to blow off, or rather out, some steam.”

“Why?”

“Wait, the priestess didn’t tell you?” She shook her head and he got a sheepish look. “You know how she said I know almost everybody on Arethmia? She meant I KNOW almost everybody on Arethmia.”

Her ears twitched and eyes widened as she gave a long. “Ooooooooooooooh.”

Smiling, the boy pig went back to work and managed to loosen the avatar’s shorts enough to expose her groin. He whistled a little and gasped as he saw a faint, glittering pink peek out of the sheath. By then her large orbs had fully slipped from their shielded positions. The boy gasped audibly at the weight of them, sending a gush of breath over the smooth-furred orbs and made Subaru give a gasp of her own.

 _Is he really going to do this? A guy is going to go down on my Dragon dick that I got after taking one up my ass? What kind of pig-._ Subaru’s brow furrowed and she frowned at the half-formed thought. _Hey._

Baily leaned up to suck at her peeking head with an audible slurp. The avatar mouth dropped in a low moan as she leaned back against the door. Her tail twisted and the tip wagged excitedly as her hands clenched. Sharp, black claws flexed in and out as she twitched nervously under Baily’s attentions. An audible slick and the head of Subaru’s cock slid out of her sheath. The boy pig giggled in delight and took a moment to admire the unique cock before him.

“Slanted head but flared like a horse. That’s a first.” He giggled again. “Looks like a Cobra ready to snap at me.”

Soft lips planted a kiss on the head as his tongue delicately teased her cum slit. Baily’s soft hands gave Subaru’s sheath gentle strokes to encourage the growth of the blooming erection. More attention fed him more and more of the expanding length.

“H-hey.”

He paused his attentions mid-lick with growing cock in both hands. Subaru’s ears were laid to either side and her arms were crossed nervously across her flat chest. The boy finished his lathering with a flourish that sent a shiver from the Eastern Dragon before stroking the head with expert fingers.

“What’s up?” The boy asked, a duplicitous smirk twinging his lips.

“I was j-just wondering. Um.” Subaru fiddled with her shirt. “I’m not familiar with the cultures of other people. Do pigs like to be called pigs?”

“What?” He stopped for a moment before giving a knowing smile. “I see what you mean. You’re wondering if because pigs are natural scavengers and eat anything that comes into our sexual preferences. Dirty talk and stuff.”

Nodding, she twitched as he gently nibbled at her head with his teeth. “Y-yeah.”

“Personally I love it, but I’m a bottom and love trash talk at the right time. It spices everything up. On a whole I would say twenty percent of all pig-kind is down for it on a instinctual level.” His tone took on a more whimsical tone as he continued to play with her growing phallus. “Everybody is different though most every race has its quirks. We are born from the Bioks. It’s one of the reasons I’m helping you out now instead of leaving you here to work out your own problems. Everyone is Britika at their core and need relief when that asserts itself.”

He took her dick in his hand and wagged it a little, slurring as he swiped it over his tongue. “Cas im Point.”

Subaru hissed, her arms falling to the railing as her claws flexed. Her ears swung back among her long strands of reddish (?) hair. She had never really considered herself gay, straight, or even sexually interested of any sort but damn if this did not feel good.

“Wh-what about other races?” She gasped. “Do they have similar social quirks?”

“Are you one of those girls that get off with nerdy pillow talk?” The pig boy put the slanted head between his plump lips and have a slurp.

Furrowing her brows, she looked down at the servicing sub. As if in response to her unspoken question, Baily pointed to her neck.

“No apple means puss.” He slid his tongue up the length, working over the arrowhead rifts (?) along the underside. “Not that I mind you being doubly blessed.”

“N-no. Yes? I don’t know.” Subaru hissed in frustration as she tried to wrack her brain for an answer while her attention was drawn below. “J-just answer the question!”

“Hmm.” Baily hummed on the shaft, sending another shiver up the avatar’s spine. “I suppose whe do. Hyenas are the best example with their female doms and male subs. But man those boys are packing! Lions prefer stay at home wives, the females tend to be independent while the males are always rubbing shoulders and competing with each other in some way. What else?”

As he pondered, Baily leaned down and suckled at one of her seedy sacks. The Eastern Dragon moaned at the wet warmth seeking to draw on of her orbs in. Her heart thumped in her chest, its beat seeming to echo around the stall in vibrancy with the wet slurps from below. She felt herself growing wet between her thighs and it was definitely not Baily sucking her balls. A small part of her, the scientist part no doubt, thought it intriguing that both sexual organs shared a common stimulus link but Subaru could care less.

“Oh! Wolves!” Baily came up from her loins with a pop, a trail of glistening saliva still strung between his lips and the Eastern Dragon’s dangling sacks. “Wolves are related to dogs but are totally different. Wolves like their males in a ‘well fed’ and all around ‘hefty look’, beefed but not jacked if you can understand that.”

Subaru moaned and nodded as more of her cock came from its sheath, antlers lightly touching the wall behind her.

“Female wolves are the jacked ones. Slim and strong and sexy bitches there every will be. Most wolves mate for life and have some sort of a group they always hang out with. They were the most obvious clichés in school.” The pig kept playing with the saliva-glistening cock in front of him while he talked.

 _Pack-oriented becomes close-knit. Makes sense._ Subaru panted and let out another low moan. _Damn this feels good!_

Another scent made her nose twitch, a light fruity flavor like peaches with a notable hint of peppermint, while Baily continued his one-sided conversation. “Dogs on the other hand, those that supposedly became ‘domestic’ which is all kinds of shit by the way, will bang anything. They will literally try anything once, maybe twice just to be sure. They’re curious though not as much as cats and I’ve often heard their parents send them into any form of military institution because it ‘instills discipline’.”

“Wh-what about people like me?” Subaru closed her eyes and trembled as the pig’s gifted fingers danced around the sensitive flesh around the head of her cock.

“Ethereals?” Sensuous touches actually stopped and gave the Eastern Dragon a chance to catch her breath, looking down at the squatting boy sow. “I’ve only been with one. And whoa-ho-ho did he have ‘one’. But as far as I could tell they tend to like the slim-streamline look. He kept going on and on about how he loved my butt and how much his ‘brethren’ were missing out. Ngh-.”

A wet squelch cut off his last words and he gave a dazed sigh with a smile. “If he only knew how much.”

His lips slipped over the diagonal, flared head one last time before coming up with a pop. Rising like a swaying viper, the pig boy slid around Subaru and gently switched places as they spun together. He turned away from her and pressed his ass out as he leaned down, fingers squeaking as he slunk down the restroom wall. Flexing bubbles, softer than silken pillows or fluffy clouds, eased around Subaru’s throbbing length. Her head was in a daze as Baily’s ass press back into her hips. Beneath them she could feel her large sacks press up against a tight pair of jewels that could only be the girly boy’s own. The Eastern Dragon’s chest heaved in and out with billows breath to warm the air around them. Six nipples tightened and her claws flexed in want. She had trouble thinking as a riot of instincts and feelings fought back and forth in her mind. A thousand thoughts buzzed through her head as she tried in vain to hold onto a single one.

 _Wait is this a public restroom? There wasn’t a lock!_ Subaru hissed a moan. “Di-did-Wwe haave to leave before time runs out.”

“Don’t worry sugar.” Baily’s voice was sultry as he looked over his shoulder at her. “I made sure to pay for a good time.”

A growl rumbled from deep in Subaru’s stomach as she leaned forward.

Baily’s ears wilted a little as he glanced nervously at her claws. “J-just grab at the wall. I’d rather you not rip a new hole in my ass.”

Subaru gulped but gave a nod. She leaned forward and took in the nubile form before her. Slender shoulders melded into a smooth back and bosom-buttocks. Beads of sweat rose to the surface of the feminine boy’s pink skin to leave tickling trails as the slid down his slender waist. Tinges of blue and purple hid beneath the layers within the black twin-tails. Steady breaths, telling this was undoubtedly not the first time the boy had done something as scandalous as this, puffed into Subaru’s attentive ears as his sweet breath teased her nostrils. As he turned his face back to her, his --- eyes gazing back at her in want, with his cute lips curled in a pout.

“Are you going to ride me or just give me a hot dog?”

“Sorry.” Her voice was an echo in her own head as she slowly rubbed her hips against the pillowy expanse before her.

It felt wet and the odd thought occurred to her that he had lubricated himself as he had blown her. He reached a hand back, fingers squeezing into his own flesh as he slid one cheek aside to reveal the bubblegum rose hidden beneath. The draconic cock swayed with a mind of its own and pressed into the rear opening on instinct. Baily cooed in delight while the flared head nudged in insistence. As per the pig’s suggestion and for her own benefit, Subaru leaned over the half-prone form and rested her hands against the restroom wall to give her claws something to grasp. Her tail swept low to twine around the boy’s thin digitigrade ankle as his own curly tail poked at her tight belly.

**(remove clothing?)-use wings and whiskers/humanoid dick for pig/**

The zoology major gazed down at the eliminate boy one more time. _I’m about to fuck a guy. Break his ass like some little slut cheerleader cliché._

She took a breath, wiggled her prick into position, and pressed in. The flared head gave a little trouble but the diagonal slant helped ease the transition. Pressure mounted as she put some of her weight behind the flexible member. A whine from Baily as he relaxed his rosebud completely. The prick popped in with a wet squelch and the pig boy squealed, knees wobbling for a moment before he got his bearings. Plaster or whatever the wall was made of crackled under Subaru’s grip as she gave a low moan in appreciation of the guide’s excellent insides. It felt better than the reptilian throat she had before. It was a warm, wet sleeve of juicy delight. Countless little bumps and soft, fleshy ridges teased the flare of her cock. Each sensation a siren’s song of greater pleasure further in. She could not help but feel her maleness was going to melt right off if she sat still too long.

Taking initiative, Subaru pulled her hips back till her flared head threaten to pop out the sucking hole and had Baily complaining as such before easing forward. Squeaking walls were plowed aside by the flared head as Subaru thrust herself deep into Baily. The pig boy was sweating more now and the faintly sweet smell mingled with a subtle perfume the Eastern Dragon had not picked up before. Perhaps something the slut wore for the previous engagement. It smelled a bit old with a musked twist, centering around the boy’s face and hair.

 _Such a little cock-hog, taking a shot to the face and hair knowing her next guest will smell it the second stuff gets hot._ Her claws raked against the wall as she leaned down slowly so her chest was inches from his glistening back.

Her breath was in his flopping ear as her voice gave a sultry growl. “I smell another’s mark on you. You really do ‘know’ everybody in down don’t you?”

“Hyess.” He managed to whimper as the arrowhead ridges slipped past his sphincter one by one then over his prostate.

“I think,” The avatar’s voice turned predatory. “I’ll leave my mark a little deeper.”

Truly she had no idea what she was saying. It all was flowing out of her mouth and rolling off her tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world. At the base of her cock she felt the knob swell and harden. More than anything she wanted to see it buried in the boy’s ass as he felt her unload her seed in his bowels. But just as deep she understood the urgency and need of the moment. Baily had offered as a favor to get her off using his own body as a tool. Even if it was natural and easy for him, Subaru would not degrade the pig boy as far as her dark hungers wanted her too. She slipped further and further inside of him, her hard nipples almost grazing his back as the fluff about her chest tickled the beads of sweat. Each glistening like dewdrops in the restroom light.

A slight junction straighten before her and she knocked at his rear with her knot. The thick base has expanded his hole quite a bit and her balls gently swayed against his tightened sacks. Her breath huffed against his beautiful neck and shoulders. Golden eyes fixated on them and she was half-tempted to lean in and claim her temporary mate with a bite. She shook her head, rattling her velveteen antlers against the wall as she dismissed the thought. There were probably others who had already done such. Baily did not seem like one for union in holy matrimony and all that. However, the Eastern Dragon sensed that he was not above searching among his many lovers for just the one. This sense, almost instinctual in it’s base congruency, held her bite. But not her member.

She dragged herself out, ridges to the point where she almost dragged his ass out with her cock, before pressing all the way back in. Slowly, the avatar worked herself back in. Sweetly pressing against his walls until he was all but crying in ecstasy. Her breathing was becoming more labored as well, panting opened mouthed while her hardened nubs rubbed against his slick back. She slid back on her hind-paws before humping back into his pillowed hips. His ass cushioned her impact as his inner walls squirmed around him. Strings of saliva already threatening to drip, she slipped her turquoise tongue out and gave the feminine boy a long lick up the side of his face. He buckled under the hot attention. Baily’s legs wobbled under her slow strokes. He stubbornly clung to the wall as she rode his prostate till he leaked precum to the bathroom floor.

Both gasped and groaned as their bodies slid together. Each working the other to absolute pleasure. Subaru hissed as the worldly-wise boy tightened his ass as she drew out and relaxed as she pressed back in. He was experienced, she would give him that.

A smell tingled in her nostrils and she gave a coy smile, leaning into his ear. “Are you enjoying our little tryst piggy?”

“Mmmyess!” Baily groaned back, his eyes threatening to roll up into his head.

The admission stirred her hunger and she doubled her efforts. Subaru smacked her hips into his, her sack swinging like a pendilum to mash against Baily’s, as her pace increased. Wet sounds squeaked and wheezed as the Eastern Dragon partook wholly of the effeminate boy’s ass. She pounded him, her knot coming closer and closer. Her flair probed deep inside him while the arrow-headed ridges jacksawed against his prostate with maddening tempo.

“F-frick. Tight little piggy.” Subaru growled, claws scraping the walls as she slid down onto his back.

“Cl-close?” Came the small, whimpering voice.

She huffed at his shoulder and nibbled at her lip. “Yeah.”

“D-.” A quick thrust caused a moan before he continued. “Don’t knot. Beeeee here for hours if you DO!”

Grunting in reply, Subaru heaved her body against his. Humping her form over the boys like he was her mate. Even if it was only a temporary fantasy, the thought felt good as hot blood pumped through her veins. She throbbed inside him as her cock squirmed just as U-Luminas had inside her before her transformation. The knot base had grown double wide and mashed against Baily’s thinly stretched ring. Subaru’s every nerve begged her to lock up with the wonderous hole but she resisted.

Instead she leaned back on her heels, ripping her cock out till the flare pulled at Baily’s squeezing entrance. With a scream she arched and slammed back in, gritting her teeth as her loins clenched in release. Warm seed shot like a fountain out of her cock as she buried it deep in Baily’s bowels while he squealed out his own climax. Her antlers butted up against the restroom wall, keeping her rigid body from moving anymore and keeping her cock halfway in the boy’s ass. It also consequently put the squirming cock right above his prostate so the pointed ridges shifted over and over the delectable g-spot. The feminine boy’s load shot out once, twice, and three times until his hardened shaft softened in defeat knowing there would be no round two.

Together they rested like that, Baily’s legs trembling as Subaru’s cock continued to pump her load into his belly while the slithering member kept him from collapsing completely. Both breathed in heavy pants as their minds slowly crawled out of the lust haze. Each clinging to the feeling of the other as the world slowly turned back to normal and their hearts slowed a few beats.

“Wow.” Baily spoke first between pants.

Subaru’s arms trembled as she retracted her claws from the marks in the wall. It felt like she had just done a workout after a marathon. As she half-rose and half hauled herself upright, her body ached from antler-tip to toe. She winced and hissed all the way up while Baily still clung to her semi-hard cock as his lifeline. It was not until she glanced down that she realized that his legs were still trembling and about to give out.

“C’mere.” Her voice was smooth and gentle as she pulled his upper body up with ease.

She held his torso to hers, soft-padded hands roving over his smooth belly and still erect nipples. The Eastern Dragon could not help but smirk at the boy’s lusty body. Insatiable was the word that came to mind. Slut was another.

They turned a little and leaned back into the curved of the bathroom.

“Wow.” The boy echoed again with a smile.

The zoology major huffed, leaning her head over her temporary lover’s. “If you don’t stop saying that I’ll find something else to stuff that mouth of yours with.”

“Promise?” He turned his head to bat his eyelashes at her.

The draconic phallus stirred within him, squeezing out a moan from the feminine boy as it grazed over his overworked prostate. “No promises.”

Bubbly lips trembled in a moan as she slid her upholding length free of his hole with a pop and a spurt of pearly white liquid. If not for her arms holding his weight and their inclined forms against the wall Baily would have slid all the way to the floor. A cute series of burps came from his stretched ass as it slowly retook its shape.

 _He might even enjoy a little snack down there as he eats up the cum from his ass._ Subaru smiled but let the thought go. _Other things to do. We still need to find a crew for this ship I am supposed to be traveling on._

With a chuckle she let out a sigh. “I don’t suppose they have a public showers nearby as well?”

“Oh, there’s one in here.” Baily replied, some level of normalcy returning to his voice. “They build them into every public restroom. You would be surprised how common restroom get-offs **(?)** are.”

“It surprises me that it still surprises me.” Subaru half-mumbled to herself and Baily giggled.

“Yeah I guess it is a bit odd for an outsider who lived a sheltered life.”

Blushing, she put her head atop his to get out of his view. “It shows huh?”

“Not as much as you would think, but yeah.” Baily smirked. “You were definitely a virgin-OW!”

It was the zoology major’s turn to smirk, pulling her hand back from his side where she had gently pinched him. Neither bothered moving for a few minutes. Baily simply let Subaru support him as she was in turn supported by the wall. Her tail uncurled from around his leg to softly wag underneath them.

“So.” The Eastern Dragon used her wings to push off the wall as they both regained their balance. “Where’s the shower?”

Baily smirked and walked over to the sink. More like wobbled. His knees knocked and hips wiggled with every step. It did not help that there was a white trail leaking down his ass to his balls and thighs. Some even curling down his limp dick to drip on the floor. Subaru fought a snicker creeping up her throat but could not help the smirk that curled her lips. She watched as the pig took the hot and cold knobs to the sink and seemed to pull them out of their sockets.

Instead they popped out while the sink itself folded back into the wall. A small socket came out of the side wall and Baily gave a showman’s flourish with his arms. He smiled at the avatar’s astonished look.

“Wow.” She murmured, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. “Wait, where does the water drain out? And how does this bathroom ever stay clean?”

Pointing to the walls, Baily explained the process. “Everything is on an incline so that the excess is swept to the sides. As for cleaning the room cleans itself after every customer. I don’t know the actual process. A plumber explained it to me once but I forgot.”

“A plumber huh?” Subaru gave him a wry grin.

A smirk matched her own. “Oh yeah. I had trouble with my pipes. You have no idea how thoroughly they need to be inspected sometimes.”

“Hmm.” Subaru sniffed, hanging her clothes on a clean part of the rail. “Then don’t mind if I go first.”

“Not at all. I enjoy staring while a partner gets clean.”

“What did you say?” Subaru adjusted the hot and cold water to a moderate warm.

“Nothing.”

The shower, although a quick one, was quite nice. It even provided soap from a small panel in the wall though Subaru had a sneaking suspicion that it was coming out of Baily’s tab. As she stepped out the pig handed her a towel and gave her butt a squeeze as he took his turn. She dried off and put her casual clothes back on, waiting patiently while her guide finished up. Unlike the zoology major he took his time. She saw him gingerly cleaning out his back door as the undeniable amount of pearly cum oozed out. The avatar could not help but smirk at her handy work.

She leaned back till her antlers hit the wall and wondered at her new life. _Not even a year ago if I’d been asked to have sex with a guy I don’t think I would have. Baily’s sexy but I can’t think I ever would have asked him out on Earth if he had a human counterpart. Things here are so common that are considered odd or taboo over there. Baily obviously gets around and Ah-Hreen was not shy about her mate._

 _Things really are different here._ The hermaphrodite Dragon gave a sigh. _I wonder how long I will stay._

Turning, she saw her leading companion dressing up and throw her a lusty glance. Subaru just shook her head. These people were just too much.

 _Or maybe it’s just that humans spend so much time and effort closing themselves in that to be open about things is exhausting._ She thought.

Either way, the pair was set to renew their search. They exited the public restroom and people went around them like it was a common occurrence for a couple to cohabitate in a bathroom. Baily pulled her out of the park as they made their way to a secondary spire beyond the open air market.

A tentative question popped out from her guide while dragging her along. “Do you know what kind of ship you will be leaving in?”

“Ah, no.” Ears wilting a little at how little she had been informed.

“That’s alright. Just makes finding a mechanic and pilot up to the upper echelons.” He gave a warm smile. “Still gives us the negotiator and their bodyguard, which will be assigned to you. Don’t worry about that they have a good record of assigning the right people to the job. The electrician depending on what type of ship you get. I have a guy in mind that does all types so you should be good. Aside from that you should not have to worry too much.”

“You mentioned bodyguard for the negotiator?” Her whiskers curled, and waved at the shorter guide. “Do I need one? I just thought that we would be going into places without a lot of risk. Is that not the case?”

Baily paused for a minute, tapping his cute lips with a finger. “Hmm. Not really, but at the same time it does help to be prepared. There are still plenty of people who are not aware of the greater galaxy around them. Primitive cultures with backwater religions and traditions. That sort of thing. But there are also people who don’t give a flip if you’re an avatar, just that you may be messing with their business. And, believe it or not, war is still a thing.”

“Really?” Subaru’s eyebrows shot up and her ears perked.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t think it looking at Arethmia. All this peace and commerce.” A tired and sore look came over his eyes. “But people still have a nag for selfish desires and sometimes will do anything to get what they want. Even if that means stepping over everybody else.”

“Mmm.” She nodded, waiting for the pig to come out of his memory. “So I should get bodyguards?”

“Yes.” Smirking, the pig boy gave her a sly look. “You should definitely get bodyguards. C’mon! I know just the people we should talk to!”

It only took a couple of turns and navigating through the back brush before they entered a small glen. The sunlight shined in a glow that seemed to illuminate every blade of grass and breath freshness into the alcove. Scents of sweat, dirt, and broken grass greeted Subaru’s nose as the sight before her was just as startling.

Two primates placed themselves at opposite ends of the glen. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined seeing such familiar features. Nor did the relief of witnessing someone so alike her own people dwindle. It spread like a fire through her soul. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice whispered tauntingly that she was no longer the person she was, but she shushed it and continued to stare with welling eyes trying not to cry.

On her left a yellow haired woman, appearing roughly twenty years of age, with a slash of wiry black hair and long tail. Strong, thick hands clasped a crudely smithed sword while her thumbed feet were bound in dark wraps much like a boxer. Her dark eyes were full of mirth sitting beneath matching dark brows. The straight nose seemed to meet her brow too smoothly, her ears a bit large, and her athletic body was nearly covered in a layer of yellow hair. By the look of her, the various signs as far as her zoological knowledge held, the woman was a yellow baboon or some similar primate. As the woman stood huffing, Subaru could not help but blush. The Eastern Dragon’s whiskers wiggled nervously as she watched the woman wipe her brow free of sweat. A red leather jacket barely covered or contained the woman’s chest. It’s buttons all but undone, giving an ample showcase of her d-cup breasts that heaved with every breath. And one did not have to strain to see hard nubs pressing out against the fabric. A matching scarlet thong was all that gave modesty to the cleft between her legs.

To Subaru’s right seemed to be a different person entirely. Her features bore primate traits but they more closely resembled that of a human rather than an ape or simian. White hair, the color of fresh snow, spread out from her dark brown, almost chocolate skin. A widow-peaked great mane shook from her head down past her shoulders and almost to her waist, greying little by little as it went. Twin sharp pointed ears peaking out from her wispy sideburns and two black dash marks came to points from her jaw to right below her eyes. Despite her rounded face and human facial features, her hands were somewhat large and the opposable thumbs on bare feet were unmistakable. For an outfit, if it could be called that, she wore a baggy body suit of military design and utility in function. Pockets of all sizes sagged from overuse and buckles hung loose. From the collar the white ape woman had the zipper down and threatening to plunge past her navel. Unlike her companion, the woman’s belly and chest were practically free of hair save for a v-formation along her collar that dipped between her equally well endowed bosom. Though just as toned as the opponent facing her, the woman’s muscles and skin had soft curves to them rather than the sharp masses in the Yellow Baboon. Her body seemed mellowed by maturity even though she looked no older than twenty-five. Sharp golden eyes with slit pupils were framed by pearly lashes and snowy brows. Her appearance was mesmerizing and at the same time questionably familiar. She bore no obvious tail but for some reason Subaru presumed she had one.

The zoology major wracked her mind. _It can’t be possible that I’ve seen her before but why do I think that I do? Where in the world would I have?_

Loose in her hands the woman held a large instrument that Subaru was familiar with if only by cultural prevalence. A bokken, though it could better be called a suburito for its size, of some weight that would be deadly if the right blow was delivered. Off to the side a pile of packs and an unmistakable sword of Japanese influence properly sheathed within its scabbard. Golden eyes lingered for a moment on the weapon but was drawn back to the fight at hand.

Both opponents wore smug expressions. Even a newcomer could tell they were old acquaintances of some sort. The way they stared down one another was too familiar to be simple combatants.

Hands tightened on weapons, bodies grew tense, and either primate readied to charge the other.

“Hey guys! Long time no see!”

Agitated faces, spurned from their precious match, brightened as they took in the newcomers to their little showdown. The Baboon’s sword dropped to the ground with a heavy ‘tink’ of metal while the other crossed her legs and leaned on her bokken like a cane. With match apparently forgotten, they began slowly trotting over to Subaru and Baily. A small flurry of hand-signs and shoulder punches passed between them which the Eastern Dragon suspected was some argument of who would have won.

First the Yellow Baboon then her white-haired companion greeted Subaru’s guide. Their white teeth, pronounced with large canines, flashed in the sunlight as they smiled at the short pig boy.

“You’re still around in open daylight Baily?” The white-haired woman grinned widely. “I would have thought you’d be speared on someone’s dick.”

Baily simply smiled and half-turned to her companion. “Well, as a matter of fact.”

Both Primate turned and gave Subaru a once over. She cringed a little beneath their stares but stuck it out for appearance sake. If sex was commonplace then there was no need to be too shy about it. Or at least appearing that one was uncomfortable with it.

“Avatar of the Elements, may introduce Makura Hanuma Tomoe.” His soft hand gestured to the white-haired woman then to the Yellow Baboon “And her sister Anita Naddah.”

Newly introduced Anita smiled and jerked her chin at the Eastern Dragon. “Sup?” 

 A flick to her ear caused the Yellow Baboon to yowl, throwing a hurt look at her sister.

“Mind your manners. It’s an avatar.” She turned to smile pleasantly, though it looked forced with how wide it was, at Subaru. “Call me Makura or Makora.”

Subaru’s brow furrowed. _Makora Hanuma Tomoe. Wait, THAT Makora Hanuman? The monkey general? Wait a second. . . MAKURA TOMOE. Where have I heard that before?_

It took a few moments before it struck where she had seen the name before. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

“Avatar?” Makura was leaning close to her face. “Is everybody home? Hello?”

“Sorry.” The zoology major gave her best smile. “Could you tell me your race? I am familiar enough to know that your sister is a Baboon of some sort but I am at a loss to place you.”

Giving a broad smile, the woman placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. “Undecided.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means the doctors didn’t give a flip when she came out of mom and they can’t figure it out now that she’s grown.” Anita pipped in.

The white-haired woman looked embarrassed but grinned to cover it up, weaving a hand through her cirrus hair. “Nobody really knows. Mom went off one day and came back pregnant with me. She’s never spoken of my father, though honestly that’s usual for her.”

“Oh, sorry.” Subaru gave a little bow of the head. “I did not mean to intrude into your family’s affairs.”

“Ah, it’s fine.” Makura gave a shrug and a half-hearted smile. “Not like we’re the greatest thing since the ----, right?”

“Ahem.” Baily coughed. “I hate to interrupt introductions as much as the next person but I believe it’s time to get down to business.”

“Bet you say that a lot.” Anita joked and the sisters fist-bumped.

Giving the Yellow Baboon a glare, the pig boy began again. “The avatar here is in need of some personal guards who would be willing to accompany her.”

“Ooh!” Anita’s eyes widened. “What kind of journey?”

“Long and hard as far as I know.” Subaru gave Baily a wry glance. “It’s more of a quest if that helps.”

Both nodded with an ‘ah’ as if the word quest explained everything.

“If y’all-.” Subaru caught and corrected herself. “If you both are willing to be accomidated in tight quarters and have no promises to keep-.”

“For the next hundred years.” Baily interrupted with a fake cough.

Rolling her eyes. “Then I would be honored if you would join the crew.”

A moment passed while both seemed to stare at the Eastern Dragon with an unspoken joke between the pair. “You want us to go with you? Not gonna check us out or run it by the Phoenixes or anything?”

“Baily vouches for you.” Subaru looked to her guide who nodded with a smile. “That is more than enough. If he says you are the people for the job then who am I, a stranger in these lands, to argue?”

This seemed to satisfy the Ape sisters and they shared a knowing smile. Anita shouldered her gigantic blade while Makura put both hands atop her bokken hilt while the tip rested in the grass. Wind flickered and stirred their wild hair as grass on a plane. Looking at them, Subaru could not help but smile at their infectious attitude.

“We’ll come.” Makura spoke for them both. “Just make sure you give us three hots and a cot while we’re with you. Fair?”

Bowing, the Eastern Dragon’s voice was full of gratitude. “My everlasting thanks sisters.”

“Ah don’t get so serious on us.” Anita flicked a hand and winked. “We’re just dumb Monkeys anyway.”

Quick elbow to her gut silenced the Yellow Baboon while Makura smiled and gave a small, apologetic bow. “Sorry about that. Our family was never too big on manners.”

“It’s fine.” Subaru smiled. “I look forward to traveling with the both of you.”

She paused a second, her whiskers bouncing twice beneath her muzzle. Baily in the meantime explained that they could drop by Subaru’s new apartment for the pre-launch brief as Ah-Hreen was sure to be there with more information. The pair agreed and were about to part ways when Subaru stopped them.

Her ears quirked as she tilted her head to the side, something had been bothering her about Makura and she resolved to spit it out. “By the way, I meant to ask before but where is your tail?”

“Oh?” Anita’s own tail waved smugly, if a tail could do that, while a smirk spread across her thick lips.

Makura’s brow twitched and a vein became pronounced along her neck. “You know . . .”

“Annnnd like that we’re leaving!” Baily smiled, quickly pushing Subaru out of the glen.

They exited the forest at the boy’s behest, leaving the newest additions to her forming crew behind to collect their things and prepare for this evening. With the bodyguard matter out of the way, they headed toward their original destination.

“Did I insult her in some way?” Subaru’s hushed voice was full of concern. _Perhaps it is a cultural with Primates to not discuss their tail. The Khahriin have their mutations and Makura has this._

“Not really.” Baily hesitated as they approached the spire base. “But she’s particularly sensitive about the matter. It’s not like you jerked off to her heritage or stole her birthright or whatever but the girl doesn’t like it when people bring up her tail.”

Weaving through a small group of people to follow the boy, the Eastern Dragon nibbled at her lip in thought. These were dangerous people she was dealing with but at the same time ones she would need. She only had a few self-defense and martial arts teachings back home, most of them from her own parents, and her magic was still a growing thing. If she was going to journey through this dimension then she was going to need to make peace with the people around her. The avatar would need to put effort into building bridges.

Firm of step and clenching her paws in resolve, Subaru promised herself to find some way to make it up for her careless words. She would repay Makura one way or another.

“Oh! That reminds me!”

A sigh hissed out between Subaru’s front teeth. “What?”

“You should probably get some communication devices sooner or later. It’ll be more convenient to talk to your peeps and stay in touch with whoever as you travel the stars.” The boy laced his hands behind his back and leaned forward a little. “A certain little piglet who enjoys your company for instance.”

Chuckling, the zoology major flicked a whisker in the pig’s direction. “Fine. What does one do to get one?”

“Well,” The reassured boy tapped his chin with a finger. “There’s really only two ways to go about it. Some get a piercing.”

Subaru winced. In her time spent with her family she already had her ears pierced and was not too keen on repeating the process.

“One in the ear or ears and others around the mouth or tongue. There’s also ones that can be located around the eyes, like at the brow or snout. The function to give audio reception and communication as well as a translation device. Ones around the eye act as a cheap web-interface.” Baily shrugged.

Golden eyes glanced at the pig to note one or two piercings around his floppy ears but no visible ones around his mouth. Or eyes for that matter.

Audibly gulping and shivering to relieve herself of the horrid feeling, Subaru dared to asked. “And what’s the second option?”

“Dermal implants.”

The Eastern Dragon almost fainted.

“Though implants is a strong word.” Baily corrected himself as they stepped up some stairs, his follower temporarily stunned at the bottom. “Their more like tissue grafts that work similar to computers. I don’t know the mechanics but a boyfriend of mine explained it to me once. Of course the Chameleon had his tongue up my ass so it was hard to tell.”

 _Fucked if you do. Fucked if you don’t. Still though, dermal implants that are tissue grafts yet act like microchips. This place is more advanced than I give it credit for._ Subaru took a breath and gave her best smile. “I’ll think about it when it becomes relevant.”

 _And not painful sounding._ She kept her smile at the afterthought.

“Eh. Suit yourself but when you travel the stars chances are you’re going to need them.” Baily wagged a finger at her with a knowing smile. “Sooner rather than later.”

Entering the spire, the pair took a different route then Subaru would have guessed. They went for the nearest staircase, amazingly still around in this world of technological wonders, and ran down several stories before coming to a lower platform that seemed more in line with the rest of the architecture. Upon following Baily through the door Subaru was greeted by a world she had only thought of in terms of fiction.

Countless wires twisted and turned together in semi-solid masses. They formed obscure tree shapes with multitudes of branches reaching into the ceiling while roots curled into the floor. From the glowing colors and fluctuations they emitted one would have sworn they were alive. Subaru would definitely not put it past the engineering feats of this planet, let alone this dimension. And working between the fantastically warped forestry was an odd, out of place character.

Subaru looked at Baily and jerked her head toward the man in question. The pig nodded with a mischievous smile. He maneuvered toward their next contact through the electric wire forest. The avatar followed, careful so as not to let her antlers get caught on one of the wires. The roots beneath her hind-paws seemed pliant but she did not want to test theories of conductivity. As they approached the man he seemed to be doing something one would expect of a gardener. He had a pair of needle-nose pliers in one hand and gardening shears in the other. A worn baseball cap obscured his face and he wore gloves, but apparently liked to be shirtless. His broad, muscular chest and abs on display for whoever came to see the show. Glancing at Baily, Subaru could tell the pig boy was a longtime fan.

The Oryx’s horns were sharp if not a bit dull. His ears pointed out below his cap and a black-haired beard eclipsed his short and stocky muzzle. The tan, white, and black coat of his was unmistakable for the zoology major and she caught herself wondering if all of him was animalistic. His legs were not as digitigrade as the others she had seen and his hands were as a human. With the addition of fur of course. But the hooves for feet and cute tail spoke otherwise.

“If y’all are here for the gun show then go up to the gym, plenty to drool over there.” A deep, rough voice rumbled from the man’s chest through his mouth.

Entranced, Subaru’s mind took a second to catch up. “Ah. No. Sorry! We were just here to-.”

She turned to Baily only to see the boy with his hands on his cheeks and lust in his eyes as he ogled the Oryx’s chest. A loopy grin on his face threatened to leek a string of saliva from the corner. The zoology gave a frustrated sigh and whipped her tail to give the pig’s ass a sharp smack.

“HEy!” He came back down to reality, rubbing his assaulted cheeks before turning back to the Oryx. “Long time no see Jakob.”

Grunting in reply, the Oryx tipped his hat just enough for Subaru to get a glimpse of dark eyes. He frowned and went back to business. Baily, possibly one to never let things go easily, smirked and circled around to whisper something in his ear. He stiffened, putting down his tools as he wiped his gloved hands on a rag from the back pocket of his cargo pants. Subaru could almost see the red blush beneath his white fur but she smiled. It could just be the light.

“Jakob ---. Pleased to meet you.” He stuck out a gloved hand.

Accepting the offer, Subaru was stuck temporarily in a slimy and computer-gook grip. The electrician gave her a shit eating grin. She returned with a steel grin of her own and flicked the unknown substance off her hand when he let go. He chuckled and winked at Baily. The pig shook his head with a sigh.

“So,” He stood up to his full height, horns (antlers?) brushing the uppermost branches. “What brings you to my humble abode? Tea time? Cakes and crumpets? We do offer a full body massage after hours.”

 _The sarcasm is strong with this one._ Subaru huffed. “Baily says you are the best electrician, bar none. I was hoping you could join a crew along with several others to travel the stars and-.”

“Let me stop you there sister.” Jakob held up a hand. “I’ve got four words for you. What’s in’it for me?”

 _That’s five words, you just said in and it close together._ The Eastern Dragon rubbed between her antlers and gave a sigh. “Unparalleled access to the various planets and systems which we travel to. Exotic locations, interesting technologies, and foreign people. Take your pick.”

“Ha! Say no more!” The Oryx’s lips spread wide in a grin Subaru was not too sure she was comfortable with. “Banging pussy on different planets is enough for me.”

“Very well then. I look forward to working with you.” Subaru kept a straight face, placing her hands in front of her before giving a short bow. _First. Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. Second, I would have never thought they used that genital catchphrase in this universe as well._

Giving the Eastern Dragon a knowing look, Baily took a step forward. “Send me your contact information and I’ll give you the particulars as soon as they come.”

“Fair square.” The Oryx replied, snapping his fingers and flicking his ring and pinky fingers toward the pig.

Subaru gave a quick bow and hurried out

“See you later.” Baily smiled and turned to walk after the retreating Dragon.

When the pig caught up with her, the avatar breathed a sigh of relief. “If we’re going to be working together I hope he’s always busy. At least then I won’t have to keep him entertained.”

“In what way.” The boy raised a brow with a smirk.

“Definitely not in that fashion.” Subaru pinched the bridge of her brows. “Speaking of which, I would have thought you would already have his contact information. Seeing as how you ‘know’ everybody in town.”

“Not everybody.” He gave a wistful sigh as they entered an elevator. “Some are not as easily swayed by my wiles. But oh how I would love to get a piece of that man meat. The shear act of looking at his body would be enough.”

She rolled her eyes as they rose back to the main lobby.

“Which!” Baily poked a finger into her arm. “Is one of the reasons you are going to keep in contact. You come back around so I can get a piece of that wild ass.”

Grimacing, the zoology major nodded as the doors opened. They walked out of the lobby and back outside. Ah-Hreen had apparently contacted Baily to say that a negotiator, pilot, and mechanic had already been selected. There would be a supper awaiting them when they returned. Subaru consented but an idea popped in her head. What better way to introduce herself to the crew then by demonstrating that she was not a simple archetype. She would demonstrate at one of her skills to impress and win them over. After all the easiest way to a person was their stomach.

On the way back they stopped by the open air market to buy tons, in Baily’s opinion, of groceries. He even rented a flying car just so they could haul it all back to her apartment. A floating slab greeted them and his only excuse was ‘I’m not taking more than one trip’. The Eastern Dragon shrugged and carried the paper bags, a pleasant suprise in this foreign universe, to her reserved home. A dinging chime announced their arrival and the door opened to reveal that some of the guests had already arrived. Ah-Hreen stood to the side and introduced them one at a time while Baily took the groceries to the kitchen area, grumbling all the way.

The mechanic, as Ah-Hreen introduced her, was another surprise for Subaru. A Husky with black and white patterned fur that was lush as it was fluffy. Slate blue eyes peered from a charcoal mask and over the somewhat short snout. Raven black hair stirred like dark wheat in the winter wind, reminding Subaru of her mother and home. However, like the Khahriin her lower body was tauric in nature ending in a fluffy tail. Subaru had no desire to confirm but she suspected that the introduced mechanic was a hermaphrodite, making a mental note to inquire with Ah-Hreen later. She wore a sweater that seemed proportionally out of place considering the present season was either spring or summer, and the woman was a Husky with plenty of fur.

“A-Dayna Bunker.” The brisk Husky bobbed her head before stalking away.

 _Not even a ‘nice to meet you’ or ‘good to work with you’? Tough crowd._ Subaru gave a half-smile knowing that she would have to work twice as hard to win her new companions over.

As for the pilot a sleek Snow Leopard stalked up to her. His human to animal ratio, Samat as Ah-Hreen had called it, was leaning more human than most people she had seen. His snout was short and face sculpted around his features rather than the other way around. Still his digitigrade hind-paws gave him away. Even though his jacked musculature was evident beneath his smooth fur the pilot’s leering eyes immediately gave Subaru an instinictive dislike of him. Never the less, if the councils of Arethmia had chosen him for her pilot then he must be the best. The man was casually dressed in form-fitting jeans and a suit vest over his chest fur. Not a bad look but he seemed to pull it off.

“Drayden Fehelix.” He smiled, taking her hand to his muzzle to plant a less than chivalrous kiss. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Mmhmm.” Subaru smiled wide with her eyes closed. _I haven’t washed my hands since meeting Jakob._

“It will be a pleasure journeying with an avatar.” He purred, pulling away.

“Likewise.” She said and turned before anything further could be said.

Apparently, Jakob had already arrived and Ah-Hreen approved Baily’s choice. The mechanic had thrown a half-buttoned shirt on and cleaned up a little for the gathering. Fashion choice did not seem to be his forte.

In passing him to the kitchen, the avatar gave him a smile and a nod. “Jakob.”

“Avatar.” He smiled and his dark eyes glimmered beneath his ballcap.

She moved around the stove top and hibachi island to where Baily was doing his best to lift the bags onto the counter. The Eastern Dragon gave his jiggly butt a playful slap and the pig turned her with a quizzical look.

The zoology major jerked her head back to the main room, golden eyes tracing their way to Jakob. “Tag in. Go.”

Grinning like it was his birthday, Baily gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before joining the company leaving the Eastern Dragon to the cooking. Together they had bought enough spices to last a lifetime. Subaru was thankful that such items had not changed as drastically as the people. Cinnamon was still cinnamon and miso was still miso. She rolled up her sleeves and went to work.

First was the renkon chips for appetizers. She grasped a knife from the block and quickly went to work over a wood cutting board, slicing up the lotus root in roughly 1/8th slices. Filling a bowl with water she added a few drops of rice vinegar before placing the slices within.

A quick wave got Ah-Hreen’s attention from the guests and she came over to the cooking Dragon. “Where’s the timer on this thing?”

“Just wave your hand over the side like so.” She waved a hand over the side of the cook top and several hovering options appeared. “Clock is for timer, steaming pot for temperature; then of course on and off. There are several more options but if you want to set a time just hold your finger over it.”

Doing as instructed, Subaru saw the flowing icons change at the presence of her finger.

“Good.” Ah-Hreen nodded, flicking her finger. “Now just control how much time you want by scrolling up or down. Leave it on the number you want for a minute or tap the side of the cook top and it will start.”

“My thanks.” Subaru smiled, quickly flicking it to fifteen minutes and was off in a rush.

She allocated plenty of rice to a cooker she spotted, quickly slipping out the eel she had purchased at the market and turning the oven to 218 degrees. Slipping them on a pan and sprinkling sake on them she then got a sauce pot to put on the stove top. Quickly adding the ingredients she turned the pot’s burner onto high, licking a drop of mirin with her tongue and started the dashi broth. As the Unagi sauce came to a boil she turned it down to a simmer and set another timer for 10 minutes. Eel went into the oven for 8 minutes and chopped tofu cubes for the miso. She put the tofu in, sifted the miso paste in, and stirred the Unagi sauce.

A-Dayna was the first to come over, her dark ears while white fluff twitching at ever hiss and pop. Subaru smirked but kept her attention one the cooking. Within a few minutes she added chopped green onions and had several bowls of miso soup served up. Next came the Renkon chips, taken out of the vinegar water and put into the oven, and the Eel served up over fresh steamed rice with the Unagi don sauce.  

This time it was Ah-Hreen and Drayden’s turn to come to the counter. Each sniffed experimentally at the prepared meal with interest flickering in their eyes. Even the priestess was duly impressed. The avatar was not just a pretty face but a fantastic cook. Flicking the Khahriin a smug glance, Subaru busied herself prepping and frying the drunken tofu noodles, turning out one bowl after another.

From the front door a chime rang. Baily went out to answer and came back with an arm around the mercenary sisters like some kind of inverse pimp. Both dressed up better than Subaru would have thought. Makura wore tight jeans, loose button up shirt, a jingling pair of opposing metal bracelets on her right arm, and a hairband to keep her wild wisps away from her tanned face. Her sister Anita was far more appropriately dressed then when Subaru had last seen her. Though she kept the red leather jacket, a white top kept her breasts at bay while a pair of long, baggy shorts, and jingling roll of bracelets on her left arm to match her sister. As they came in Subaru waved at them with her tail, her ears perked straight up while she flipped and tossed the wok. They waved back and came up, resting their elbows on the counter as the Eastern Dragon placed a bowl of tofu drunken noodles before both of them.

For there on it was all conversation. Subaru only had a few moments to herself before she was swept up in the rush. Through sheer luck or fortune she managed to get away from the people and together with Makura by herself. They stood together by the large window looking over the many spired city of Arethmia.

 _A cock joke would definitely be inappropriate right about now._ Smiling at the thought, she turned to the body guard. “I wanted to thank you for coming to the get together.”

“Nah, it’s not a problem.” The white-haired woman waved her off. “I was just worried I’d be underdressed for this shindig. Fancy parties aren’t exactly my thing.”

 _I can tell._ The Eastern Dragon merely flicked her tail. “Don’t worry about it. You look great.”

“Th-thanks.” Makura mumbled into her drink.

“There is a second reason I called you here.” Her whiskers fidgeted a little.

Her companion quirked an eyebrow. “An alternate agenda, very sneaky of you avatar.”

It only made Subaru more nervous and her words ended up coming out in a rush. “I’m sorry if I insulted you or your tail. I never meant any harm I was just curious. This is all new to me and I don’t really know what’s going on and what isn’t and It’s a circle jerk just trying to learn all the new things.”

“Eesh, take a breath.” Makura’s concerned smile and pat on the shoulder was a weight from the avatar’s shoulders. “It’s fine about my tail. No harm done. Honestly, after all the teasing my sisters give me you would think I would be over it. But meh, it’s just one of those things that still gets to me. And don’t worry about all the new stuff. Enjoy yourself while you can. That’s all most of anybody can do really. Make friends, live your life, have as little regrets as possible while accomplishing what you wanted to. When the sun sets behind the trees you want to be sure your surrounded by the ones you love or at least rest in the knowledge that they are taken care of.”

She turned to see Subaru swipe a tear away with a whisker. “Hey! I’m not into that mushy-gushy feely stuff or anything! It’s-it’s just nice to have some faith in what’s going on y’know?”

“I know.” Subaru sniffed and laughed, her voice shaking but a little. “I know. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Makura turned back to the city, scratching the back of her head but Subaru could see her blushing face in the reflection.

 _Not all hardened warriors have hearts of iron. Even the strongest have the greatest weaknesses._ She smiled and gave a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Thank you. I’d better get back or Baily’ll do something stupid.”

Turning to join her, Makura smiled. “Like that little pig doesn’t already?”

Together they returned to the main room just in time for Ah-Hreen to let out a rumbling purr that grabbed everyone’s attention. “Good evening all and a blessed night. I thank each of you,” She raised her glass of cider to each of them, even the sisters. “For coming here to answer our summons. The time is short but you arrived without qualms or hesitations. I and the Phoenixes of the Burning Light (?) thank you.”

Solemn heads nodded in recognition.

“Now to business. Your ship will be a small frigate with enough room to provide your crew with space to move around and use as you please.” She turned to Jakob. “The core is a Mercurium-Isthanit Co-od (biomechanical tree-fiber things) that feeds into the rest of the more mechanical systems so there should be little worry about breaking down between spaces. Hull modifications were made to make it void and atmosphere compatible. However, there are several launches should you require smaller transport. It is not a new ship but she was donated to the council by a wealthy benefactor who recently passed into the Heavens, may they be embraced.”

“May they be embraced.” The audience echoed, some bowing their heads while others gave a small nod. All had the far-away look in their eyes.

“It’s new name will be decided upon by the new crew before its launch. The destination, as given by the avatars Chema and Yrlig through guidance, will be the port of Seattle in the western sphere. Your supplies and requested necessities are being loaded as we speak. When you each leave tonight you will receive notice at your place of residence requesting luggage pick up. Anything you do not wish to be boxed in the cargo, send through these channels.”

Heads nodded in understanding.

“On that note,” The Khahriin priestess raised her glass. “To the crew and the avatar!”

Glasses raised at the toast and quickly drunk as the guests continued their first gathering. Each mingling and getting to know one another as best they could. Most of them had at least one venture through the stars under their belt and knew that in the void companionship was key. Subaru did her best to learn a little about each of them. It helped that she had made the meal.

Daylight faded and the Eastern Dragon took the opportunity to watch an alien sunset. A-Dayna joined her but did not speak a word. They enjoyed the wonderous sight silently before rejoining the other guests.

Night wore on and slowly the revelers began their journey back to their own lodgings one by one. The Snow Leopard pilot was the first to leave, skulking away into the night with his vest thrown over a shoulder. Next was the mechanic, A-Dayna. She hesitantly snagged a few Renkon chips that Subaru had put in a bag and also took the leftovers the Subaru boxed for her, gave a twitch of her ears and small wag of her tail, and left. Her new Oryx electrician parted into the evening with Baily at his side. Both of them left with knowing smiles in their wake. Makura and her sister Anita stayed for a little while, playing a videogame of some sorts while Ah-Hreen began further teaching of Subaru on magics. Within an hour they left, waving a friendly goodbye and a promise to see her bright and early the next morning. Soon there was only the Khahriin priestess and herself staying up to learn more of the magical arts. Flow of energy, healing, spell circles and more western methods versus mantras of the east, the nature of magics and how each civilization had reacted differently to it in the past, and how to properly use it.

Reading several tomes at a time, Subaru was quizzed every few minutes by the gentle but firm priestess. In their session she learned she had unconsciously been feeding off her own magic to energize herself from when she arrived through the gate until she ate with Baily. While it was not too great a mistake, Ah-Hreen warned her never to do it again and taught her how to avoid it. Her own personal reservoir of magic would be diminished for a while but would soon ‘grow back like a tree’. Until that time she was too keep learning and practicing simple spells associated with her Element’s domain.

Eventually the Khahriin priestess decided to call it a night and said goodbye in her own way. She rubbed cheek to cheek with the Eastern Dragon before pulling back. Her burnished golden eyes met the shine of Subaru’s own as her hefty paw caressed under the Dragon’s eye. The Khahriin priestess left, leaving the tomes she had brought for Subaru to keep and study. Empty sounds and remnants of the future company greeted her in the main room. Her thoughts turned back to Monica and her family back home.

Giving a half smile, she grabbed an empty glass and raise it to the memory. “To y’all. I don’t know what I’m doing but you keep guiding me. Even when you are far away.”

She stooped and began gathering the dishes. Empty plates and glasses reminded her of the hall party they had a week before. The smiles, laughs, jokes, and silliness would be a warm welcome in all this suddenness. Subaru breathed in deep then out.

 _For now, this is my life. Might as well make the most of it._ She thought as she picked up a bowl licked clean.

Retrieving all the items lying about, Subaru put them in the third sink before running a finger around the small glowing circle to the side. Shelf lids came from the sides and sealed the contents within. A deep rumble echoed in the mysterious box but Subaru gave it no heed. Ah-Hreen told her the device would wash dishes by itself, and when she went to sleep small devices would clean up any remaining spills or stains.

Tired from the day’s attentions, the Eastern Dragon stalked slowly to her bedroom and the bath peeling her clothes off one piece at a time. She did not know if one of the bots would collect and burn her clothes, silently hoping that they would not, but her body sought relaxation more. Once more the shower greeted her with warmth and curling, foggy steam. She sighed as she stepped in to let the warm wall spring flow over her fur and wash the worries of today and tomorrow away. Her paws curled over her head to wipe away her long hair only to be halted by the velveteen antlers that now grew from her head.

Ears drooping, Subaru wondered about this new body of hers. She closed her eyes and sighed into the dripping rivulets. Roving further down, she felt her muzzle and whiskers. Long neck but not overly long. Three rows of undeveloped breasts with sensitive nipples almost hidden in her reddish-golden fur. A long tail meeting her hips at the spine above her taut buttocks. Digitigrade and powerful legs. And finally, the vexation of her most recent experiences. Her furry sheath, large orbs, and her welcome slit hidden behind.

Soft paws teased the sensitive furred flesh and Subaru leaned back into the water, letting the stream wash over her front. Gently lifting her orbs away, the avatar eased a hand into the cleft of her thighs. Despite the fact that she had fucked a guy and gotten a blowjob by the villagers of Kyris her vagina was still where it was. She spread her legs and eased open her petals with her fingers, gasping at the sensation of warm water trickling over her. It was just too weird to completely believe she had both sets of genitals.

Despite the alien oddness, the pleasure brought her back around to the present. Her back against the wall with her hand between her spread legs and water washing though the cleft of her petals. Subaru bit her lip as she eased her middle finger along the sensitive flesh, careful not to accidently cut herself with a claw. Her legs trembled at the touch and her body came alive as burning nerves of sense awoke. While she fingers slowly slicked along her hood, heat boiled in her loins as her second gift stirred within its resting place. The avatar moaned to no one but herself while pinpricks of pleasure tickled her nerves.

Temptation to take it a step further hissed in the back of her mind. She was, after all, a Dragon and would be in this body for the future as she knew it. If she was to receive her old one later then why not enjoy this one and all it had to offer?

Giving her topmost nipples a tweek, Subaru roved her head down between the sensitive pairs. Her fingers stirred sensitive, if armored, skin beneath the soft fur of her abdomen and teased over her belly so that she almost giggled at the sensation. When scale knuckled fingers reached the animalistic foreskin, she gently prodded the closed entrance. Slick wetness and warmth coated the tip while some warm water leaked inside. She gasped at the invading sensation and her member stirred in anticipation. It squirmed in the sheath as if it had a mind of its own. And Subaru was of half a mind to agree though she was preoccupied with the wetness soaking her pussy.

Try though she might, her ball just kept getting in the way. Rummaging to the sides or between was starting to become uncomfortable as the seed sacks were jostled back and forth. One would think smaller would be better.

 _There’s a joke in there somewhere._ Subaru blew out a sigh, tossing wet bangs from her face. _Unless. . . Maybe._

Reminding herself that she was the only person in the apartment, Subaru pushed off the wall with her wings. She stalked toward one of the glass sides and braced an arm against it, arching her chest as the warm water washed over her lithe draconic form. Licking her lips, she settled her wings on her back and ventured a glance over her shoulder.

 _I must look like a hooker or one of those cage-dancing strippers._ Her pussy squirmed at the thought.

Raising her tail, the Eastern Dragon curled it around so the end looped back around until the wet, fluffy end tickled her presented crotch and balls. A little firmer attention brought a moan ripping from the avatar’s mouth. She panted, turquoise tongue at the edge of her lips, as her unoccupied hand massaged her sheath. The Eastern Dragon could feel her grip through the protective cover. She was both pleasured and covered at the same time while she slid her tail against her taint from behind, reminding her of Baily’s blowjob in the public stall.

 _Maybe it’s alright to be like this._ A groan of pleasure ended in a whine as her sheath massage became more insistent. _I am Avatar of U-Lumina the Light. When in Rome-._

She grunted out a moan as flared head emerged from her sheath. _Do as the romans._

Streams teased the exposed flesh as the Eastern Dragon flexed muscles she did not have as a human. Let alone as a woman. Her hips and abdomen strained as her cock slid further and further out. All the while her tail’s attentions increased in pace. Her juices oozed like dew from her petals and was succinctly different from the water flowing over her arched, leaning form.

As her wyrmling shaft grew her hand drifted further up until it teased her sheath at the exit, sometime slipping between slick exposed flesh and ruffled wet fur. Her musk faintly grew in her nostrils as she panted open mouthed. She leaned her forearm against the glass while her hand clenched. With hesitant touches she gave her cock a few, tender strokes.

It was as if she had a lightning rod to her groin. The avatar’s mind flooded with sensations and feelings while her hand continued it’s diligent work. Moving up and down the draconic cock at a hypnotized pace. With a slip and a muted whine from Subaru the last of the cock along with the knot slid from the sheath.

Memories of her time in the bathroom stall arose in Subaru’s mind as she worked slowly on her cock. Her thumb sliding under the diagonally positioned flare, fingers teasing the arrow ridges leading down to her knot, and she felt herself smile in pride at her capability. She did not have to wonder if she would be able to please with an instrument such as this. Baily had been a perfect first lover for her, shaking off her distress about the process and introducing her to this world of pleasure. And if she could make that little piggy squeal then there was little doubt she could please a female.

**(nipples?)**

Grinning at the thought she increased her speed, her hand slicking up and down her water washed shaft to the end where her thumb and index finger gave the head a special twist. Warmth spread from her pussy as her tail rubbed against it to knock against her divulged seed sacks. As she closed her eyes she fantasized a girl back there, face stuck between her cheeks and hands massaging her thighs while her tongue worshiped her nethers. Remembering Baily’s wonderous blowjob, the avatar wondered if commonplace sex also meant that kinks such as threesomes and anal were also normal.

A grunt growled from her belly at the thought of sleeping with two people at once. _Oh fuck I hope so. Sliding this elegant thing into a girl and then into another. Mmmm. Now I know why guys fantasize about stuff like this._

She jerked her cock faster, flexing to make the length become rigid in her hand. Heat boiled within her despite the shortness of time. The knot swelled and grew stiff. It bounced against her hand every down-stroke. Her pussy spasmed and all at once she let out a moan that must have awoken the neighbors. Just as her juices gushed from her womanhood her loins tightened and cum erupted from the tip of her cock, splattering against the glass and painting it in viscous white.

Grunting as the spurts slowed, jerking her throbbing organ, Subaru noticed that unlike the times before the tendril had not shot out during climax. It had on Kyris and then again when she hollowed out Baily’s ass. Grinning at the memory she eased another spurt up out of the length.

 _Maybe it knows when there’s a hole around it? Like some kind of electric or pressure sense-nerves?_ Subaru nibbled at her lip as the last spurt flipped onto her hand.

She raised her hand and licked the pearly liquid. _Huh. Not salty? Maybe different body and universe means different types of genetics? It does taste. . . gamey though. No, that’s not the right word. Wild. It tastes wild. Untamed._

Subaru giggled to herself in the shower. “I’m making commentary on an inanimate substance.”

Lifting herself up with a sight she let her cock drop with gravity as she shuffled back to the warmth of the shower stream. The water flowed over her form, a slender string of cum oozing out of her cock to the floor where it was washed down the drain along with everything else. It was a strange feeling but as Subaru cleaned herself from antlers to hind-paws she felt more herself than ever before. Even if this was just her quest, the zoology major was coming alive in this foreign place.

 _I am meant to be here._ She lowered her head in silent thanks to U-Lumina. _Though it may just be for this time and these circumstance, I am who I am. Avatar of the Light and a Dragon of the East._

She washed and wipped herself off with a towel, walking into the bedroom with only her fur. Her tail curled behind her as she gazed out at the night-light city with a smile. There was so much she wanted to know and so much she wanted to see. Father, mother, and her friends would be there when she returned. Before her was a world no other had seen before. Tomorrow was the start of a journey like no other.

 _Oooh!_ The Eastern Dragon darted to the bedside, quickly searching for the clear communication tablet Ah-Hreen told her to use should she need anything. _I wonder if Ha-Lagn would be alright with making something last minute._

 

 

 

 

Recipes used, for those who are interested:

Renkon chips (fried lotus root?) appetizer-  <https://www.justonecookbook.com/renkon-chips/>

Miso soup- <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH7pgsnyGrI>

(NOT USE)-  hibachi stir-fry (sea food?)- <http://coopcancook.com/hibachi-dinner-at-home/>

tofu drunken noodles- <https://www.jocooks.com/ingredient/vegeterian/tofu-drunken-noodles/>

Unagi Don (grilled eel over rice)- <https://www.japanesecooking101.com/unagi-don-unadon-recipe/>


	3. Odds and Ends

Also because it’s getting a bit big for the original document.

 

(Note: all futa will not have balls unless marked otherwise <full-packed, like a hermaphrodite>.)

(Note: shemale have no female genitals, just male ones and mamaries “boobs”)

(Note: femboys are effeminate looking males because of birth or some other reason. Bitchboy is more or less the same thing in this certain text. Twinks are more masculine but still are on the smaller and more feminine side of males.)

(Note: hermaphrodites must be designated which parts they have.)

 

HERE THERE BE DRAGONS

>Young woman wakes to find herself in an alternate furry like dimension where each planet is different socially and technologically, but she is at the present stuck on a medieval age desert like planet as a fennec fox (male). Until wading through a sand storm, he stumbles upon a hidden monastery of sorts. Among the heated springs and ruins he meets a solitary celestial being (she) in the form of a white (eastern) dragon (full-packed futa, herm). Taking his situation into account she “transforms” him through “Physical and spiritual” contact into a form more akin to her own (fox-deer/antelope-<eastern>dragon). Bless as a new creature she sends him with her favor to explore the stars in search of a way home. She sends him into her desert world of scalies to prove his worth. (Furries, hermaphrodite deity like being, immortality, anal, rim job, straight, Scalies?-kobol? Transformation to multi-titied futa fox, large fit/dick. Orgy, tribal, bisexual<female&male?>, world domination through sex). Wayfarer series.

Possible encounters: Frilled-neck Lizards, Horny Toads, Egyptian Asp (or common sand viper), Horned Desert Viper, Gila Monster, Desert Monitor, Dimorphodon macronyx, Thorny Devil, Namaqua chameleon,

 

A DIFFERENT KIND OF ANIMAL

>After his adventure on the desert planet our hero is teleported (using a magical ceremony and ruins <hehe, stargate>) to a more habited planet in the same galaxy. This world is mainly populated by taur and avian furries, with a few humanoids mixed (harpies?). Having pioneered a large portion of their own space with stations and bases. Eager to find his way home he seeks help from the Academy of Science and Exploration, who agree to help. They cannot do anything but they will task a crew to him as his is an unknown path and finding out would please them. Wayfarer Sieries. (Mounting, furry, eggs, one-piece space suits<think evangelion>, futa , shemale, space exploration, spaceship). 

Possible Encounters: Herm Taurs/Chakats, Pheonix-type athro/furrys,

 

> The avatar and his companions are crash on a strange primitive planet. They find the key to their departure lies in the strange inhabitants. The zebra striped black human-like people share an unusual bond with the native athro-horse tribe (brother to brother m/m. if one wants to make a girl, a girl is bonded to a particular ‘special’ horse <think chala or totem animal> to make a girl. The same for boys but all the athro-horses are (usually?) male). Befriending and working with these will the wayfarer and his companions find their way home. (m/m, large fit, brother-brother gay native American totem relationship, whatever)

 

>Hounded by a certain fleet under the command of a rather unsavory and greedy person (male or female? What animal?) forces the avatar and his companions to randomly enter a star system and play hide and seek amongst the planets. They land on a strange bat-anthro inhabited world with various other species (I haven’t thought of yet). But the locals seem to keep migrating do to a shifting unstable region that spews lava that seems to move like a glacier across the whole planet. The crew seek to see if science can cure the problem but they are assaulted by droves of lava creatures not known to them. One of the bat inhabitants leads them to a place where legend says the erupting sea does not go, an impenetrable jungle swamp with a temple in the middle. This leads to the discovery of a worn out tynshagi that seems to have a deep connection with the sea of fire. It turns out it is the tynshagi of earth (male) and long ago was landed on the planet. Because of the turmoil it’s personality split into two entities. The only thing that remained was its companion: the bat girl that led them. No matter how many times he attempts to save her from a young death she dies, only to be reincarnated in three generations almost exactly the same. As danger looms close the tynshagi must confront and accept his former self and his responsibility or else the star system and its inhabitants face extinction.

 

>insect planet? (white mantis inspiration, where will it go?)

 

 

 

 

 

>(Eventually in the Wayfarer Series)= the tynshagi (celestial/eternal/heavenly) dragons reveal to the main character that there was something before them. A planet that sits complacent has no sun yet sustains life and has days and nights (mostly nights), has no moon or anything, and does not sit in any galaxy or solar system. The dragons once had a brother who sought the meaning of this and went to the planet, when he returned he was almost unstoppable and threatened to rip the fabric of the universe(s). He had been consumed by the paradox of the planet and become one with it. They locked him outside all relevancy as to keep him from erasing all realities and time, until the day a boy and a young man were pulled through the main character’s reality and into the dragon’s universe. (Both boy and man are absorbed into one <a boy body with a man mind> and made the avatar of the anti-god dragon <AKA the un- as in the undoing of everything etc.>). The Tynshagi lock the thing away but are unable to destroy it just like before. So they seal it inside the boy-man-dragon-avatar (he is bound to the planet and the dragon and gains powers of such). He is bound with keeping the paradox-dragon inside him and is offered a seat over the Tynshagi dragons (who watch over the eternity of the universes <Think Eastern religion>) and he accepts but is more of a wanderer than a watcher.


	4. Characters

Crew:

 

Gunil (called ‘light’ in Hebrew as name given by her ‘patron’) Xana (see: changling) Subaru (Main) (Aru would be a nickname) because of mixed heritage her last name, from Japanese tradition of putting last name first, is put last in anglo style)- (mental gender- female) Starts out as a Fennec Fox (former human female) but then is turned into something more due to his encounter with the Light Dragon. She “transforms” him (her?) through “Physical and spiritual” contact into a form more akin to her own (fox-deer/antelope-<eastern>dragon). Somewhat shy. A REALLY good cook. Used to be a biology major with minor in zoology (from Utah or Arizona).

Xana’s form is very much in tune with his fennec as well as regular fox heritage. The other distinct features are the antlers like that of an Axis (Chital) deer. His pelt is two coated with an outer that keeps the rain out and an inner that keeps the heat in? Is mostly a reddish gold with faint markings that come and go at various stages (each represents a different thing, has a different design, and a different color). Has three rows of breasts but are flat most of the time as if she were male. Only grow/swell when impregnated and for a time after birth (to feed young).

LIGHT PINK IN COLOR?!?! What does cock look like or function like? Will be knotted to ensure secure mating even in twisting flight and perhaps some ridges like arrows along the bottom. Prehensile for the twisting and jiving an eastern dragon is sure to go through in the air. Flat flared head (kind of equine) that is diagonally down and away from her body. Urethra tendril shoots into womb to secure and ensure seed gets in. Entire length is long and slender with the widest points being the knot itself, the base of the shaft, and the flared head (in that order).

Is female in thought but will predominately mate with her new cock as she knows most sex with her girl parts are going to mean a child.

(Former human female. Transition made her male, then transformation was herm leaning toward male-ish.)?

COOK/MAGE?

Age: 20 years old

Height: 5’5 to 6’5 tall ?

Tail length: 4-6 feet (guess as to the ‘long’ description)

Weight: (less than you would think)

Wingspan: 12 feet (6 foot per wing)

Phallus length/thickness (head, shaft; base): ~12 inches long;

Loins-scrotum in/out (circumference and diameter): ?/~10 inches and 0.5/~3inches

**(Makura as lover-mate and chimera as life-long mate <bears children as well as takes Subaru’s kids>) (Has ‘lovers’ and ‘mates’ as well)**

**(who/what was her first?)**

**(lover thoughts (specific): monkey sisters <anita and makura>, ?)**

**(lover thoughts (general): sphinx, another avatar or tynshagi, kelpie,**

 

 

Makura/Makora Hanuma Tomoe- female. kouya_ni_kemono_doukokusu-White haired monkey inspiration. Tail or not tail? Name is taken after one of the Budhha’s supposed twelve great generals as a good luck charm. Wields Chainsaw katana (oriental and very ornamented <named ‘The Dragon’s Teeth or Ryū no ha>) made by one of her sisters. Her feature bear primate traits but they more closely resembled that of a human rather than an ape or simian. White hair, the color of fresh snow, spread out from her dark brown, almost chocolate skin. A widow-peaked great mane shook from her head down past her shoulders and almost to her waist, greying little by little as it went. Twin sharp pointed ears peaking out from her wispy sideburns and two black dash marks came to points from her jaw to right below her eyes. Despite her rounded face and human facial features, her hands were somewhat large and the opposable thumbs on bare feet were unmistakable. For an outfit, if it could be called that, she wore a baggy body suit of military design and utility in function. Pockets of all sizes sagged from overuse and buckles hung loose. From the collar the white ape woman had the zipper down and threatening to plunge past her navel. Unlike her companion, the woman’s belly and chest were practically free of hair save for a v-formation along her collar that dipped between her equally well endowed bosom. Though just as toned as the opponent facing her, the woman’s muscles and skin had soft curves to them rather than the sharp masses in the Yellow Baboon. Her body seemed mellowed by maturity even though she looked no older than twenty-five. Sharp golden eyes with slit pupils were framed by pearly lashes and snowy brows. Her appearance was mesmerizing and at the same time questionably familiar. She bore no obvious tail but for some reason Subaru presumed she had one. Sixth of 20. Definitely a fight then fuck type. Somewhat carefree.

FIGHTER

Age: ? (looks 25)

Height: 5’11? 6 foot?

Weight:

Breasts: slightly sagging E or DD

Tail length: (None?) (a slightly conservative 4-5 inches)

**(Later becomes Subaru’s lover-mate and bears one <more?> of their children)**

 

Anita Naddah- Yellow Baboon, Female. Sister to above. Barbarian/amazon type. A yellow haired woman, appearing roughly twenty years of age, with a slash of wiry black hair and long tail. Strong, thick hands clasped a crudely smithed sword while her thumbed feet were bound in dark wraps much like a boxer. Her dark eyes were full of mirth sitting beneath matching dark brows. The straight nose seemed to meet her brow too smoothly, her ears a bit large, and her athletic body was nearly covered in a layer of yellow hair. By the look of her, the various signs as far as her zoological knowledge held, the woman was a yellow baboon or some similar primate. As the woman stood huffing, Subaru could not help but blush. The Eastern Dragon’s whiskers wiggled nervously as she watched the woman wipe her brow free of sweat. A red leather jacket barely covered or contained the woman’s chest. It’s buttons all but undone, giving an ample showcase of her d-cup breasts that heaved with every breath. And one did not have to strain to see hard nubs pressing out against the fabric. A matching scarlet thong was all that gave modesty to the cleft between her legs. Sister to Makura Tomoe by mother. Seventh oldest of 20.

FIGHTER

Age: 30s (looks 20)

Height:

Tail length:

Weight:

Breasts: D-cup or DD

**(One of Subaru’s lovers but does not bear her children)**

 

Dryzhin Abernathy- Feral female dog/canine. Pretty much Gigi except intelligent and has an aggressive streak. Is stronger than she looks.

NEGOTIATOR-AMBASSADOR

Age:

Height:

Tail length:

Weight:

 

Jakob Kowalczyk- Ornery Oryx. Male. Sarcastic/salty and an old timer.  A worn baseball cap obscures his face and he wears gloves, but apparently liked to be shirtless. His broad, muscular chest and abs on display for whoever came to see the show. The Oryx’s horns were sharp if not a bit dull. His ears pointed out below his cap and a black-haired beard eclipsed his short and stocky muzzle. The tan, white, and black coat of his was unmistakable for the zoology major and she caught herself wondering if all of him was animalistic. His legs were not as digitigrade as the others she had seen and his hands were as a human. With the addition of fur of course. But the hooves for feet and cute tail spoke otherwise.

ELECTRICIAN

Age: 89 (looks/acts mid 40s)

Height: 6’6-7 tall

Tail length:

Weight:

 

Johanna ‘Jo’ Leberecht (meaning ‘live rightly’) Gerulf (meaning ‘wolf spear’)- Schnauzer, female. Warrior type. Dry humor. Can hold liquor like nobody’s business. VERY keen hearing (normally wears high-tech earplugs that block frequencies at certain decibels). Is often mistaken for an older male because of her grey ‘salt and pepper’ coat and race’s features (“beard/mustache” and “brows”). Specializes in materializing/forming light, earth, and water aspects into weapons. Has cybernetic eyes

and, to her embarrassment, a glowing blue clitoris (on command)?

FIGHTER/MARKSMAN-SNIPER

Age:

Height:

Tail length:

Weight:

 

 

Reginald ‘Rex’ McDougal- Budweiser Clydesdale, male. 6’6, 270lbs. MUSCULAR. Has a slight gimp that only acts up in tropical stormy weather (and ONLY in tropical stormy weather).

HEAVY LIFTER/GUNNER?

Age:

Height:

Tail length:

Weight:

 

A-Dayna Bunker- Wolf Taur herm. Dual gender but leans toward female. Likes to keep clean. Likes to spend money on knew clothes she likes. Is especially fond of sweaters and wool leggings (and nothing else), and various sorts of other clothing (especially scarves). Heck of a mechanic despite all appearances and attitudes otherwise. Wields a nasty wrench. Abnormally strong due to her biology being a taur.

MECHANIC

Age: 57 (looks mid-late 40s but hard to tell because more feral)

Height: 6’11 tall ?

Tail length:

Weight:

 

Drayden Fehelix- Snow Leopard, Male. Thug-punk appeal. Gay? Good with knife. Has the whole ‘dominate predator’ thing going on. The pilot. Will probably betray or die later on.

PILOT (for now)

Age:

Height:

Tail length:

Weight:

 

Felix Aegeus- Mountain Goat (rocky mountain goat), Male. Somewhat short; thick. Not one to be persuaded by manipulation or slight intimidation.

NEGOTIATOR’S BODYGUARD

Age:

Height:

Tail length:

Weight:

 

 

 

Other Characters:

 

(cat)- female. “Nasty Cat”. (personality- sadist, punk, dominatrix maybe, )

 

Chameleon black market trader, ambiguously looking but male gender.

 

(the) Mistress- White Mantis female. Aisian persuasion. Blade Under Mask influence.

 

Scheherazade- Element wielding Bengal Tiger, female. Muscular. Guru of the West Hindushi court and General of the Tibato Jungle Forces. Dedicated, wise, and reserved. A capable leader.

 

African Wild Dog- Herm. Punk/mercenary type. Aggressive. Yet somehow still alive.

 

Rhousalyx Hourly Deckstva Irshtje- Butterfly Dragon, hermaphrodite (male gender mentality). Runs a botanical garden and an elixir shop. Cranky and prefers minimal company. Is similar in appearance to the “Swooping Evil” from the Harry Potter film _Fantastical Beasts and where to find them_. As such, does have legs but wings for arms as well as a multitude of feathers, fins, and alarons situated around his body for both flying and gliding. His “arms are very dexterous and one wonders if they have any bone in them at all. Though they mimic pterodactyl wings in some aspects, like using mid-wing hands, other times they are more like hands themselves with clawed hooks at the end for finger nails.  

 

Anastasia- Maned Wolf (looks like a big, long legged fox), hermaphrodite. Female gender mentality. Rhousalyx’s assistant. Shy and self-conscious she usually keeps to herself. She fits in well and is one of the few people Rhousalyx gets along with.

 

 

‘Rex’- Bull Shark, male. Tempered. Brash. Never seems to get the unspoken rule that to eat a living other is taboo.

 

Han Heifer Itz- Dachshund, male.

 

‘Ossuary’- Barn Owl-cat-gryphon hybrid thing. Guardian. Presumed to be a fabricated being, it’s existence spans ages. It is always attached to one person or another. Seeming to look out for them without any known purpose. It can talk and has no known gender but it seems content in quiet guardianship.

 

Geko/Chameleon Hybrid- female. interesting fellow. security expert (specializing in art theft) and insurance agent (theft). ex-thief.

 

Amelia Goodman- Pomeranian toy dog, female. nagging, prissy, and yet very caring.

\+ (married)

Peter Goodman- Rottweiler dog male. calm, nice. Man of few words.

 

Miniature Schnauzer- male, somewhat of a Napoleonic complex

 

Borszoi (dog)

 

Komodo Dragon- male.

 

Pika/Kangaroo Rat- male? cute beyond all understanding

 

Nurse Shark?

 

Ring-Tailed fox

 

Ring tailed lemur, male.

 

Schipperke

 

Groenendael

 

American Bison- or buffalo

 

Chital or Axis deer

 

Feral Pig/hog

 

Bengal house cat

 

Sphinx hairless cat

 

Shih Tzu toy dog

 

Cephalopod (squid or octopus)

 

Otter

 

Mongoose?

 

Ringtail cat

 

Coati?

 

African Civit

 

Small Indian Civit

 

Sabertoothed tiger?

 

Reigndeer? (Slavic/Russ)

 

Mammoth?

 

Puma/Panther?

 

Honey Badger

 

Tasmanian Lion/devil?

 

Platypus

 

Tiger Quoll

 

Frigate Bird

 

Bald Eagle- male. old. intense.

 

 

 

 

 

Bug-?

 

Goo-?

 

Crocodile-leopard

 

Raptor-crocodile

 

Leopard-Vulture

 

Zebra-Antelope

 

Tiger/lion mix/chimera 'tigron'? (tiger bottom and lion top)

 

Bear/lion hybrid

 

Blue Jay/Fennec fox hybrid

 

Crow-Fox hybrid

 

Boar-gorilla hybrid

 

Magpie/mockingbird hybrid

 

Wolf/crow/panther hybrid

 

Otter/Fox hybrid

 

Feline-mustelid hybrid

 

Lynx-Wolverine hybrid

 

Horse-Eagle!!!! (hybrid?)

 

 

Monkey Family:

 

(1) Ina Sazi- Golden Snub-nosed Monkey, Female. Oldest sister. Sister to Makura and Trish. The one who went out and made a company from scratch. Is prideful of her standing and is somewhat circumstantial of Makura and Anita’s standing. Mercenaries put her off. One of the reasons she almost constantly encourages them to reenlist with a military force or at least a high society security company. Though she is put off by lower income families she still has a soft spot for them because of her origins.

 

(2) Ishkay Huarmi (Ishkay is Huanca Quechua meaning ‘five’) (Huarmi is Ecuadorian Quichua meaning ‘woman’)- White bald-headed uakari, Female. Sister to Makura and Trish. The retired street fighter. Not being able to get around her looks, this sister turned to street fighting for money in order to support her mother and growing family. Her showmanship and style won her plenty of cash. Enough to get at least one or two of her sisters (including the oldest, Ina, and Wakati so she could get into officer’s school) an education.

 

(3) Wakati Amani-Mountain Silverback Gorilla, Female. The one with the military career. While the others were busy, Wakati found her interest in all things militant. Though she hates taking orders from bureaucrats and dealing with downhill crap dumping from the upper ranks, she found her niche. Wakati is currently a leader in special operation groups and security advisor to several high profile people, government and otherwise. Though it took a long time and her older sister Ishkay’s support, Wakati has reached great heights in the military system.

 

(4) White-Cheeked Spider monkey, female. The one who became the housewife.

 

(5) Golden lion tamarin, female. Fifth oldest. The one who became a fashion model and part time exotic dancer. Haughty, a little self-obsessed,

 

(6) Makura Tomoe- female. kouya_ni_kemono_doukokusu-White haired monkey inspiration. Tail or not tail? Name is taken after one of the Budhha’s supposed twelve great generals as a good luck charm. Wields Chainsaw katana (oriental and very ornamented <named ‘The Dragon’s Teeth or Ryū no ha>) made by one of her sisters. Sixth of 20. Definitely a fight then fuck type. Somewhat carefree. Went into the military at the urge of her sister Wakati since she didn’t really fit anywhere else. Was a decent soldier but never got high in the ranks. Eventually was honorably discharged because she refused to take her squad into a meaningless suicide mission.

 

(7) Anita Naddah- Yellow Baboon, Female. Sister to above. Seventh oldest of 20. Barbarian/amazon type. Is a bit brash and way to casual about sex. Went into the military because her older sisters Makura and Wakati did.

 

(8) Bonobo or dwarf Chimpanzee, female. The Middle sister type who diligently stayed at home to take care of the other siblings. Already has a Masters in Phsycology and Ph.D in Sociology. Is currently working on a Bachelors in biology when not helping deal with the rest of the family.

 

(9) grey-shanked douc langur, female. The one who always makes care packages.

 

(10) black-shanked douc, female. The baker of the family. And yes she does have a degree for that.

 

(12) red-shanked douc, female. The one who in building a vineyard. And secretly made alcohol out of juice boxes.

 

(13) Ornate Titi monkey, female. The one who sets things on fire despite having a large and flammable fur coat.

 

(14) Trish the Monkey Mechanic- Sister to the two others (there’s at least 20 siblings total). Chatty, down to earth, extremely mechanically oriented. Grease monkey in every sense of the word. Genius inventor. Sister number 14.

 

(15) White-headed langur, female. The one who’s into rock bands.

 

(16) Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon, female. The one everybody wants to shut up.

 

(17) Black Howler Monkey, female. The other one everybody wants to shut up.

 

(19) Silver Monkey, female. The one who is WAY more mature for her age than anyone else. 

 

(18) Collared Mangabey, female. The one who is always willing to help with washing diches.

 

(19) Sun tailed guenon, female. The toddler.

 

(20) Silvery Marmoset, female. The youngest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tynshagi (celestial/eternal/heavenly) Dragons:

What are the unshakable laws of the universe? Light >, space >, sleep or rest >, gravity >, temperature >, shades or darkness, time?,  

(Note: all originals are hermaphrodite and able to reproduce A-sexually in addition to traditional reproduction methods)

 Though they can exercise their powers through will most do it subconsciously. To them it is as easy as breathing.

 

U-lumina- Dragon of Light, the vitalis aspect. A solitary celestial being (she) in the form of a white (eastern) dragon (full-packed futa, herm) with a glossy coat overlaying silver scales and a pair of large feathered wings. Resides amidst sand swept ruins on a desert planet inside a sacred alcove oasis. (fox-deer/antelope-<eastern>dragon). Though she wields much power, U-lumina prefers a solitary life. However, she does amuse herself in the affairs of others for her amusement. It is mainly harmless play and no evil or bad comes from the interference in mortal things.

U-lumina governs light and life in most all its aspects.

“Mortal” form:

  * Length- 40 feet with another 30 feet of tail
  * Height- 15 at shoulder, ~30 at head
  * Wingspan- 280 feet
  * Penis- 14 feet but can be reformed to fit any size



 

Jord- Dragon of Earth, growth and destruction (also known as the Gaia aspect). A worn out male dragon that secluded himself after the last battle against the Non-God. He fell in love with a mortal (bat girl) and so great was his grief at her constant reincarnation that his power split in two. The more destructive aspect of earth becoming lava and such. The growing aspect secluded himself in a swamp, still retaining most of the whole’s memories but still lacking the connection to bridge the whole.

 

Loonath- Dragon of Sleep, the ‘sloth’ aspect. One of the largest and most powerful of the Tynshagi. This eastern looking dragon has no wings, five sets of legs, and a body mass that rivals small planetoids. Covered from head to tail in scales of bluish hue, the colors can range from sapphire to lapis lazuli to a rich ocean blue, each like a small shield and surrounded by a myriad of smaller scales. His belly is a mother of pearl color and is the softest part of his hide. Due to him constantly sitting on one horde or another (Loonath is one of the few Tynshagi whose habits are akin to those of their offspring), though it mainly is offerings to him as his presence gives off a fortuitous aura, gems and coins tend to get caught between his back’s harder scales. His main is a deep blue color with hints of golden hair. His two whiskers are mostly the same. Loonath’s arms are multifaceted. His middle pair only have four fingers and a thumb. The next pair in either direction (being two and four depending which way one is counting) is of four fingers and two thumbs. The last pair in the up-down direction have five fingers and two thumbs each, seven digits total. Though why this is nobody knows and if the dragon does he’s not telling. His gullet (or crop) is a bit more protruded than most, sagging a little with large crystalline spikes growing from the armored scale plates. The sack or gullet has taken on a purplish hue and is more akin to amethyst than blue.

Loonath governs sleep, rest, and has a small hand in the changing of the seasons. Like all the other Tynshagi he can alter his body at will though his original form is his go to for most situations.

 

Tengir- Sky dragon, the spatial aspect. The dragon that gifted beings with the ability of flight. Worshiped by all dragons with wings as a kind of patron saint. Does not have arms or legs, but a long serpentine body with broad wings that stretch to the farthest corners of the horizon. Tengir is a somewhat carefree spirit and the saying “go where the wind blows” comes from this Tynshagi. Even so Tengir is wise and will take matters seriously. His scales are smooth and every changing in their color.

 

Tenmar- Gravitas dragon, the motion/balance aspect.

 

Chióni kai Spítha- ‘spark and snow’ dragon, the energy aspect. Two headed and governs heat and cold.

 

N’menth- Heion dragon, the material aspect.

 

?Kronos dragon- the time aspect?

 

Un-god (Anti-Deus, Non-Divine, etc.): The Tynshagi once had a brother (darkness aspect) who sought the meaning of this and went to the planet, when he returned he was almost unstoppable and threatened to rip the fabric of the universe(s). He had been consumed by the paradox of the planet and become one with it (the Creator’s pier and opposition). They locked him outside all relevancy as to keep him from erasing all realities and time, until the day a boy and a young man were pulled through the main character’s reality and into the dragon’s universe. (Both boy and man are absorbed into one <a boy body with a man mind> and made the avatar of the anti-god dragon <AKA the un- as in the undoing of everything etc.>). The Tynshagi lock the thing away but are unable to destroy it just like before. So they seal it inside the boy-man-dragon-avatar (he is bound to the planet and the dragon and gains powers of such). He is bound with keeping the paradox-dragon inside him and is offered a seat over the Tynshagi dragons (who watch over the eternity of the universes <Think Eastern religion>) but he is more of a wanderer than a watcher.

Will have to change “DARK/EVIL/BLACK DRAGON” story.


	5. Glossary + Index

**New Species** :

 

 

Khahriin- A similar species to the ‘Chakat’ though different. Like Chakats they have incredible strength and mobility (though confined when in tight spaces) and have the keen senses of a cat. They are all hermaphroditic (depending) and mate for life (~90-100 year lifespan). That is where the similarities end. Khahriin have bad downsides to their notable physique. One of the most prominent being that their offspring have a high chance of mutation causing difficulties throughout their life. However, these are seen as trials to the Khahriin and few choose to correct them with either modern science or magic. In this way, to make a joke about such mutations is considered the worst insult one can make toward a Khahriin. It insinuates that their trials and fortitude is nothing more than show which cannot be further from the truth. The Khahriin are the original species that inhabited Arethmia before the Phoenixes of the Burning Sun arrived. They were not the most violent of races and most certainly not the crudest, but they lacked understanding. The Phoenixes hid themselves in the northern climes and waited for the right moment to introduce themselves. Slowly, over forty-seven millennia, the Phoenixes influenced and guided the Khahriin from nomadic tribes to a prosperous people that hold power over one of the most prominent ports in all of Aarosh. Even though the Phoenixes hold places of honor and power on Arethmia they are not the Khahriin’s masters. The two races long ago learned to cooperate together to formulate new plans and innovations. However, there is a sub-sect of society within the Khahriin that dedicate themselves to serving one or more Phoenixes of the Burning Sun as a matter of gratitude for their many years of service to the Khahriin. These individuals can dedicate themselves to one person, a family, or a whole house.

 

 

 

 **Terms** :

 

Avatar/Unrushi (un-ru-shi)-

 

Bidinii-Ogov-Khudyn or Biok- Literally ‘our respected ancestors’. Reference to sentient animals who are ‘feral’ and have not ‘evolved’ into anthropomorphism.

 

Futanari- taken from the racoon-dog term for hermaphrodite, literally meaning ‘two bodied’ or ‘of two kinds’. Also called Kahhish (by the Khahriin), ---, and many other names throughout the universe.

 

Samat- degree of feral to anthropomorphic with Britika (besta <gaelic> \+ prakriti <Sanskrit>) being more feral and Ghaddhra (Galasian/Ganar <gaelic> \+ Saddhra<Sanskrit>) being more anthropomorphic.

 

Pillars, upholder, bastion- several races in the Wayfarer universe that are considered sacred and part of the original whole? Dragons are the first and foremost, phoenix, chimera, sphinx, gryphon, unicorn, Pegasus, manticore, and others.

 

Scalies- generic term for any non-dragon/amphibian reptile.

 

Tynshagi-

 

 

 

 **Places** :

 

Aarosh- First ring-galaxy with most start-locations (first several books) in it.

 

Arethmia- A world apart from most of the other systems. It lies to the far end of the galactic ring, near to Kayro by a few hundred lightyears. It is inhabited by the powerful Phoenix’s of the Burning Sun renowned for their neutrality and brilliant white-gold feathers as well as Khahriin, a minor race that was yet forming into civilization when the Phoenixes took roost on the planet. They are known in many names but the real-world approximation are labeled Chakats though differences between the two can be drawn. With the Phoenix’s guidance these people rose through technological and social rather than physical conflict. In the 42nd millennium of Arethmia’s recorded history, the planet united as one. Having overcome the boundaries of space and star-travel the planet became a port of call for many wanderers who venture into the stars. It six globe-citadels sit along the edge of the planet’s gravity field, hosting artificial cities and environments modeled after the ones below. One at each equatorial vector and one for each pole. On the surface two metropolises sit surrounded by miles of cultured wilderness only inhabited by the occasional communal farm.  Since Arethmia’s rise as a major port and sanctuary numerous races/species can be found on the planet though only a few choose to live there permanently. Most are simply traders or for-hires looking to find a job along a passing ship.

 

Enroupaia- A collection of closely distanced systems that would be real-world equivalent of Europe. They have been invading and fighting amongst each other via magical means for centuries. Notable planets/celestial-bodies include the Belgian Moons, Germany (giant), Ringed Frank and it’s moons (Normandy, Gascon, etc.), Russka, Nordic United Fronts (Scandinavia, Finland, Sweden, Iceland, & the Ancient Colony of Greenland), Espania and the Lisbon Republic (Portugal, Azores, Maderia, etc.), Vatican Principalities (southern and central Italy, Sardinia, Corsica, and Sicily) and Venetian States (northern Italy)

 

Kayro- Desert planet of the worshipful scalies and land of U-Lumina, Tyshagi of Light. Here all is at the mercy and blessing of the sun which is beholden to the great dragon.

 

Ouroboros Nebula-

 

Zshunosh- Second ring-galaxy in universe.


	6. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

(Note: all futa will not have balls unless marked otherwise .)   
(Note: shemale have no female genitals, just male ones and mamaries “boobs”)  
(Note: femboys are effeminate looking males because of birth or some other reason. Bitchboy is more or less the same thing in this certain text. Twinks are more masculine but still are on the smaller and more feminine side of males.)  
(Note: hermaphrodites must be designated which parts they have.)

Notes/Thoughts:   
Both magic and technology have places in the wayfarer universe though rarely to they intermingle. Some communities use magic, others use tech. Again, populaces that combine the two are few and far between.   
furry's are-  
• Elastic  
• Do actually sweat. Or at least most of them do.   
• live longer than their animal counterparts  
• are dimensional to their real-world counterparts  
• And keep the names of their real-world races (AKA German shepherds are German shepherds, etc.)  
• Their descendants also keep their parent's heritage in a pure form carried down the line. So even if a child is of mixed breed (having different breed or race of parents is somewhat common but just as common as interracial breeding. pumas with pumas, lions with lions, deer with deer, select dogs with select dogs, select cats with select cats, ect. ) a grandchild will likely come out as a purebred, or even great grandchild. Mixed race mongrels have been known to have purebred children because they had ancestors way back who were purebred.  
• Furry’s (especially non-avian, aquatic, and scalie races) have developed semi functioning lips. These aren’t full lips but work just as well. They do produce a slightly off kind of language since vocal cords and tongues are not the same as humans but it is well enough to understand. Scalies do have lips as well but generally do not use them for regular speech, instead relying on their native language of hissing and so on between their kind(s). Avian have the hardest part of it as their beaks prevent them from properly speaking (relying on a necklace type device that translates the subtle vibrations in their throat. The device is tuned to the individuals specific voice so that each device has a specific voice that matches a specific owner). Yet some have been able to master the art despite this (parrots, owls, and a few other sub-races).  
• Have different gentiles (cocks and pussies) for each different race (should I keep pussies humanoid or animalistic?). Dragons, lizards, Canines, Equines, Bovines, Cervines, Avians, Taurs all have different plumping or sometimes have mixed depending on their heritage.   
• Have preferences when it comes to race body type. (slender/etherial dragons, fat/well fed male wolves, proven male deer , female wolves with stocky build or wide hips , etc.)  
There are NO animal people in wayfarer. No cat-people. No dog-people. No bunny-people. Nada. There are races of beings that LOOK like humans but are not. For instances the stripped animal people of (fill in the blank planet) where males and females cohabit with their animal totem counterparts in order to procreate. There are also furry people who have more human characteristics than others but are NOT human. 

The Tynshagi follow the unshakable laws (absolutes) of the universe? Light >, space >, sleep or rest >, gravity/entropy >, temperature >, shades or darkness, time?, matter,   
(Note: all originals are hermaphrodite and able to reproduce A-sexually)

Apes/primates and monkeys will have the most human features than any other race. Though there are going to be some genetic mutations in some races or planets that give the peoples more human and less furry features (see ONTA artist). 

Yes, there are animals in the wayfarer universe. There are also intelligent/sentient animals, considered to be furry predecessors and honorary ancestors (slight deification?). The intelligent animals are treated with the utmost respect.   
And yes there is a meat manufacturing business in wayfarer that does use non-intelligent animals. During the whole period each animal, whether old or new born, is cross examined and questioned to be 101% sure that it is not a sentient being. We know what goes after that. Though the whole process is painfully ironic the furrys see it as a circle of life, Kumbaya, eat or be eaten. They are surprisingly chill with it, simply knowing that any other person would never want to eat something that would scream in their language when going through the butcher shop. It’s one of the golden rules of the universe and anyone who breaks it is considered one of the worst of criminals. 

Some scalies will have racks others will not. Pterosaurs introduced will have them. Not sure about other scalies in Kayro though (desert planet)

There are only several ‘mythological species’ in the wayfarer universe:  
• Dragons (eastern and western)  
• Unicorns/Pegasus (and various other equine mythos such as kelpies, kirin, etc.)  
• Phoenix (of various kinds)  
• Sphinx  
• Chimera (having distinctive traits of parents rather than hybridization MIX of traits)  
• Griffon/Hippogriff  
• Serpent beings (Quetzalcoatl)  
• Shadowbeasts (B-D kage dildo inspire)

Dragons have natural attunement to the elemental forces. However, east and west differ in generalisms. All dragons are attuned to earth wind, and fire but East and West differ. Eastern dragons tend to be more aligned with water than fire. Keep in mind this is just a GENERALIZATION. 

 

Neutering is not common in the wayfarer universe as it has a more profound effect. Eunuchs would be more uncommon and mass neutering would be a punishment of the capital variety. Having a whole village of people unable to breed and produce offspring is a scary and serious thing. 

Leather wear is a common type of clothing, but wool and cotton as well as other natural fibers are more often used. 

The people in the wayfarer universe never pursue a technology that will have a bad impact on the environment. This stems from their animal instinct and base need for natural landscape. The need to run free in woods, plains, mountains, or whatever environment is something they kept from their ancestors. It influences their decisions on the environment to the present. As such technologies that might deteriorate their land is avoided if at all possible. And if not it is either done without or the best replacement is researched immediately so that it can be implemented (though this is a rare occurrence).

 

Those that live in rugged, harsh environments or more primitive cultures (or both) sometimes have a habit of donating their own hides for the betterment of the group they live in. It is seen as a noble sacrifice, one worthy of great honor in time of need. However, it is still seen in a slightly negative light as the inhabitants would be scrounging from the dead. Therefore, these cultural groups have formed a caste of people that deal with the sort of things. Some call them ‘Death Reapers’ others are known as ‘Skin Walkers’ and ‘Sin Eaters’. Each tribe or planet has a different name for them but their function largely remains the same. They prepare the dead for the afterlife, in whatever manner their culture dictates, and when requested they carefully cut the hides of their deceased from the corpses. Usually the rest of the corpse is then mummified in some way or cremated though there have been reports that they were buried as is. The hide is then tanned and prepped, and recycled back to the tribe. Upon the individual hides are the markings of the donor’s name, and their story as well as a marking of their chief aspects such as bravery or cunning or kindness. Such pelts are considered honorary relics and the craftsmanship is so great that pelts have been known to last for thousands of years without wearing down. The castes who produce them are not considered priests nor are they outcastes. They function within the societies they are born in but due to the extremity of their work they are given room by others of their culture. Never the less, most of the individuals of the caste are benevolent to an extreme degree. They cherish life and seek to help others in any way they can. 

Of all the species in the oceans and seas only a few evolved to become intelligent and a few becoming anthropomorphic. This would be the dolphins, whales, and various assorted members of that group. Sharks grew more intelligent than most thought though they stay largely feral. They are not a well trusted species. A few squid and octopus have shown vast intelligence; it seems they were sentient all along. Aside from these examples intelligent and self-conscious life is void in the great oceans and seas throughout the wayfarer universe. 

To a Western Dragon wings are extentions of his arms and shoulders, of his strength. To an Eastern Dragon wings are extentions of their serpentine bodies. 

creator and anti-god as beings who achieved the level of power needed to outlast the constant change of existence (before there were eternities). Never have been nice with one another. the creator was the one who created 'eternity' though exactly how many eternities ago is anybody’s guess. No two eternities are the same. Each are different in what forms of life and divinity develop/evolve. The eternity before the one in the current written universe (wayfarer-lucifer-cyber-urbania) was more furry related. The avatarian Tynshagi and furry Wayfarer universe are the creator's hat tipping to that.

 

-  
-Main character is female to male (and then to herm) instead of opposite?  
-are they in a completely separate dimension/plane or is it just a different corner of the universe?  
-one galaxy or multiple galaxies in said books? (setting galaxy is a pair of ring galaxies that orbit/float opposite of each other )  
-What is the average lifespan of any given race/species?  
\---Dragon lifespans will be the longest living (perhaps several millennia if not a million) so try to make that the bar.  
-interactive universe will be formed of two orbiting 'ring galaxies'.  
-what kind of space craft do they have in this universe? perhaps sentient bioform ships like voidwhales or something?   
-how often do animals get sick? if these could be used as a base line example then the species of the 'wayward' universe would have a hardy constitution.  
-"dew claws" on forepaws would be considered thumbs but should I keep them on the feet?  
-the degree of 'feral to athro' biology will vary even in a diverse population.  
-how common is the 'herm' gene/anomaly (aberration?)? (20% of the galactic population? 15% ?)  
-extended exposure in the presence of a 'dragon avatar' prolongs lifespans significantly? DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!!!!  
-what kind of conflicts/wars have been fought in the past of this fictional universe? bugs?  
-how does religion function? there are the dragons that form a definite core to most of them and serve as go-betweens to the 'gods' but what about when there were no dragons, or where there are not dragons what springs up?  
-regardless of how this universe started out there are several races/species and are spread out throughout the twin galaxies (though predominately in the first one). alternatively not all of these races have the capability of space travel.   
All beings in the furr universe technically came from either the Tynshagi or the Creator. The end question being, are all reptilian races from dragons directly (birthed from) or indirectly (created by).

Alright, so amphibians are okay. Reptiles are good. Fur is great. And I do have dragons. Blade under Mask types would be my first choices for bugs.

Could I switch things up a little bit? Like the names of things? For instance, Pheonix would instead be Feenix or Pheinix. Or some peoples might refer to certain fur races a certain way. Like a particular tribe would call a fennic fox by its native name rather than its dictionary name.

Could one of the ring galaxies just be the Sloth Dragon's parts? NAH! =) (jormungand influence)

sphinx-chimera (manticore?)-gryphon (griffin)/Unicorn-Pegasus/Pheonix-Roc

"france" and "Germany" have been stuck together for a while (on the same planet). =)

Salawa? (fennec fox)

Note: dinasaurs used (and there might be a few of them) in Furr will have to be used according to evolutionary standpoint. Ergo they will have/had the same diets and habits and habitats as they do/did/theorized according to the archeologists of evolution. (though we could probably skip a few things like gizzard stones?). (also, keep dinosaurs without enough skeletal remains out. Lonchodectidae would be a good example).  
(sub furr)- use pterodactyl and pterosaurs as 'speakers' for the Tynshagi (the 'light' dragon) to the locals on the first planet (desert)? 

Edible condoms (both furr and Cyb) 

flying-squirrel type velociraptor! (flying chicken raptor) (archaeopteryx?)

Racial preferences within groups.   
• Eastern Dragons prefer an ethereal ‘slim/streamline’ look.   
• Western Dragons   
• Wolves prefer ‘well fed’ fat look in males and a slender, sleek-but-powerful in females. They tend to be one-on-one, mate for life types but not always the case. Very passionate and ‘pack/group’ oriented (no matter how big or small).  
• Dogs, or the ‘tamed/domesticated/breed’ versions of there more ‘wild breed’ cousins (the wolves, foxes, etc.) are not as picky. They will literally try anything once. Maybe even twice (just to be sure). Dogs are generally inquisitive and eager to define their ‘set’ boundaries. This is sometimes why their families opt to put them into military school and such because it instills self-discipline in the pups that lasts throughout their lives.   
• Lions would prefer stay-at-home-wives (more than one) with an independent streak for females, and dominant males with rub-shoulders personalities (aggressive/competitive)  
• Hyenas would prefer submissive males (but substantial packages?) and dominate females  
• Horses in general, the leader is always the more dominant one is the person in charge. Whether that is female or male it does not matter so long as they are the more assertive and garner the most respect. Though this usually tends to be a powerful, older male this is not always the case.  
• Goats tend to have an older male (with larger horns) surrounded by a flock of younger yews. Again, this is not always the case. Sometimes the male is young or the yews are not as many or there may be a gender role reversal or the yews may be all young traps.   
• 

 

Do animals still go into heat/rut? Do some of them just not? I don’t think reptiles particularly have a rut but they do have a season for mating. Will have to do more research.

How did this universe evolve? 

Do canines and other animals have to groom themselves every winter or so? What is it like getting a hair cut?

Could docking (removal of tail) and cropping (removing parts of ear to make them more pointy) be considered fashion points, albeit drastic ones that harken back to older days? Much like getting a tattoo or a piercing or a brand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye all. 
> 
> Take it easy. =)
> 
> Duneblack and Vizgoth


End file.
